Poké Rangers: Element Warriors
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: Lutemecia, a sorceress once sealed away after a 40,000 year old war is awakened in the present time. Now five gifted young adults are chosen to fight to save Kanto again. Rated T for mild violence and cursing. Chapter 9 uploaded!
1. Prologue

**Maki:** I'm ALIVEEEE! Hehehe nah just kidding! I'm not dead I've just been on a very long hiatus plus Writer's Block after graduating High School last year. I've confirmed with Blazin' Saddles on the fanfic and he approved it after I gave him some brief details about it. Now some of you (I'm not giving names but they know who they are) might remember me as AzureJustice (my previous FanFiction penname) and would be wondering why I would be doing a new Poké Rangers fanfic after posting, deleting posting and deleting every time, well think again because this time I'll be going on with this one seeing is how I already have multi ideas on it already over the past months.

**Disclaimer:**

**Poké Rangers Element Warriors** is owned by yours truly

**Pokémon** is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo

**Power Rangers** is owned by Haim Saban once again (yay!)

**Super Sentai** is owned by Toei Co.

_**Anything else not related to either of the above are owned by their respective creators**_

**This fanfic series has been approved by Blazin' Saddles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Poké Rangers Element Warriors<strong>

**Prologue**

The small, bright stars twinkled in the night sky of the Kanto Region, one of the many lands that make up the planet known by mankind as the Pokémon World: a planet which inhibits a variety of mysterious yet wondrous creatures who go by the same name, Pokémon.

Deep within Cerulean Cave, a cloaked figure could be seen on the plinth of a rock formation surrounded by water, separating the figure from the cave's mainland. The figure itself was sitting quietly in a meditative position, it's ears perked up and listening to the sound of the waves rocking to and fro. Blurry images suddenly flashed in the figure's head as it meditated.

When the last image faded into nothingness, the figure stood up in an instant. But as the figure did so a heavy gust of wind brushed past it, forcing the hood of the cloak right off with the cloak itself flapping about violently revealing the figure's appearance. The figure looked exactly like the psychic legendary Pokémon, Mewtwo except with a couple of differences in appearance. It wore a black tight suit which covered most of it's body minus the hands, legs and a small portion of his lower back where the tail was. Along with the suit was a set of silver and dark purple armour with curved a blade on each wrist; however the armour didn't have a helmet so the Mewtwo look-alike's face was showing. He had a funny-shaped glowing red gem was on his forehead and a scar ran from his lower right cheek up to under one eye where the other was currently being covered by a white mask.

"_**So**__,_" the Mewtwo look-alike said – well literally thought out loud as he was using telepathy. "_**It's time, huh?**_"

The Mewtwo look-alike then raised one of his three-fingered hands up to the gem and gently tapped it. The gem glowed brighter in response and a bright red light surrounded him, eventually causing him to vanish out of sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silph Co.<strong>_

_**Saffron City**_

At the building that was the Silph Company, a young man dressed in a guard's uniform and in his early twenties had his back leaned against the building with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes practically closed and a snoring sound escaping his sealed mouth. He was asleep. Whilst he slept, all the light posts surrounding the area began to flicker off. The guard let out a yawn and peeled his eyes open before they suddenly widen in surprise at what was happening.

"What the… what's going on?" he asked

The guard then jumped backwards, crashing into the building and landing on the ground with a thud when he saw a glint of red light in front of him began to form into a figure. When the figure was forming, the guard hastily grabbed out the nearest Poké Ball he had with him, ready to fight whoever was going to invade the building. The formation finished, revealing the Mewtwo look-alike.

"No way!" the guard exclaimed. "M-Mewtwo?"

The Mewtwo look-alike landed on the ground, the balls of his heels making a soft contact with the pavement underneath.

He smirked. "_**No. Not Mewtwo**_."

Flinging his right arm back into the air and clenching his hand into a fist, a bright purple light surrounded the blade on the arm of his armour. The guard, seeing this was about to throw his Poké Ball when a wave of psychic energy was released from the blade and slashed at him, tearing his shirt and opening a long fresh wound that started to bleed. The Mewtwo look-alike disappeared in a flash then reappeared in front of the guard, grabbing his collar and hoisted him up into the air before slamming him into the ground; causing the guard to cough out small specks of blood.

The Mewtwo look-alike kneeled down. "_**My name is Merqias, remember that,**_" he said, finally revealing his name.

"D-damn you," The guard spat before his eyes glazed over and he passed out.

Merqias sighed in disappointment and shook his head, knowing fully well that he shouldn't be meddling with a weakling right now. Standing up, Merqias turned his attention to the building. Stretching out his hand, a ball of black light played in his hand and then threw it at the door, destroying it. He levitated into the air and floated into the building and manoeuvred his way to a certain room.

Inside the certain room where Merqias was heading to, another man in his late forties wearing a lab coat was sitting down at a desk, his fingers running along the keys of the keyboard typing in information on a document in the computer when jumped up after hearing the sound of an explosion. He ran out of the room but skidded to a halt as he saw Merqias standing 5 metres away from him.

"You…!" he gasped.

"_**Why hello. Doctor Linwood Morgan is it? I wish to have an acquaintance with you,**_" said Merqias.

Doctor Morgan growled. "Why don't you have it with someone else? As you can see I'm busy now and from the looks of things someone like you shouldn't be here."

"_**Sorry,**_" said Merqias, smiling. He then appeared in front of Doctor Morgan and forced the latter against the wall "_**but I have important business with you right now,**_"

"You'll do no such thing, I'll call the police!" exclaimed Doctor Morgan

Merqias sighed. "_**I'm afraid, that will be impossible at this point,**_" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Doctor Morgan, a bead of sweat trickling down his face.

"_**I'm glad you asked,**_" said Merqias. He then grasped Doctor Morgan's head with one hand and used the other to remove the mask. The eye which was hidden behind the mask glowed and Doctor Morgan's eyes glowed in response.

"AAAAHHHH!" he threw his head back, letting out a scream when he began to feel pain surge throughout his body.

Merqias smiled in delight then placed his mask back on then suddenly disappeared. When the glowing died down, Doctor Morgan collapsed. Somehow he staggered back up and stretched his arms in the air.

"This is the beginning… of an end," said Doctor Morgan who's voice was now a deeper tone, realising Merqias was now possessing his body.

_Soon my queen… soon you'll have your revenge against this pathetic race that destroyed you all those years ago…_ Merqias thought right at the moment he heard sirens in the distance, coming in the building's direction.

* * *

><p><em>Long, long ago, approximately 40,000 years, the humans and Pokémon of the Kanto Region coexisted in peace and harmony for many generations. That was till one day a meteorite from space landed in the outskirts of a small town, gaining the attention of it's inhabitants. As they gathered around it, most believe that the meteorite was a miracle sent by Arceus, the Pokémon who created the Pokémon World; they agreed to enshrine the meteorite as worship for Arceus yet there were those who were reluctant about the idea. Oh boy, how right they were…<em>

_Soon after the shrine was built two hikers were travelling near the town when they suddenly stumbled upon the shrine itself. Not knowing that the place was a shrine, the two explored it and instantly found the meteorite. With one simple misstep both hikers eventually released Lutemecia, a sorceress from the distant planet of Ni-Cufola who was sealed into the meteorite and banished into space after she lost a war when she tried to conquer it. By thanking the two for her release, she transformed them into two of her most loyal subjects. Lutemecia wanted revenge and decided to take over the Pokémon World. After she destroyed the town that enshrined her seal and turned the people and Pokémon into her mindless slaves, she thought of paying the current king of the kingdom ruling Kanto a visit. She challenged him to a duel in which the bet was that if she wins she overthrows the king and becomes the kingdom's new ruler but if he wins he would exile her for all eternity. However she lost the duel due to the fact that her magic was weaken from being imprisoned for years. The king took his part of the deal and exiled her to the dessert where she was to remain for the rest of her life. _

_For days, Lutemecia was still mad about another loss. That was until she had another idea to overthrow the king. One night she made her way back to the castle undetected and poisoned the king in his sleep with the use of a rare poison from Ni-Cufola. Eventually the king died because there was no cure to the poison and Lutemecia was able to seize the castle and began her conquest of the Kanto Region, controlling every human and Pokémon in the process. However in the midst of the chaos, a mysterious traveller appeared out of the blue wielding nothing but a sword and a mystical box. The traveller challenged Lutemecia to a duel and was lucky enough to seal her magic into the box and weaken her. Yet this was only temporarily, as Lutemecia had an ability to regain her magic even though it had been sealed. This gave the traveller some time to set out again and this time gather 17 unique humans, each having the ability to manipulate at least one element out of the 17 elements used by Pokémon. Together these 17 individuals are called the Guardians. Their purpose is to collect the crystals scattered around Kanto, in which the crystals are a valid asset to seal Lutemecia again. However during their time in gathering the crystals, 12 out of the 17 guardians died due to unexplained circumstances, leaving 5 remaining. Those 5 individuals were: a noble's child (fire), a mercenary (grass), a merchant's daughter (water), a castle knight (thunder) and a sky pirate (wind). _

_When the time to confront Lutemecia once and for all came, the traveller revealed to the remaining Guardians that the traveller was really the legendary Pokémon, Mew in disguise who was asked by Arceus to do the favour of gathering them together. Eventually Mew and the Guardians fought the sorceress in the tallest tower of her new palace. Lutemecia proved to be a challenge. However, at one point during the battle, Lutemecia got the chance to destroy the box and released her powers and was able to fully recover. This turned the tables on the Guardians. While they were getting beaten by a healed Lutemecia, the Fire Guardian stood in the way between her and the others and sacrificed his life to save the other Guardians and Mew from being killed by one of Lutemecia's most powerful attacks. With one more down and four left, the guardians were encouraged after the sacrifice and finally sealed Lutemecia once more. _

_Once the battle was over, Arceus appeared before Mew and the Guardians and granted their wish of being reincarnated, along with the now deceased Fire Guardian, who, unlike the other four would have a descendant, to fight against Lutemecia in the future. Because of their victory, the Guardians were praised by the Pokémon and people of the Kanto Region as heroes and received the title of the Element Warriors, heroes of the Kanto Region. _

* * *

><p><em>Deep in outer space…<em>

_**Ni-Cufola**_

_**The Kingdom of Orlesana**_

The Kingdom of Orlesana is one of the few kingdoms in the continent of Terrisuya that make up the Chirona Legion, a group of kingdoms formed together, whose main purpose is to support each other through thick and thin. Uh… I think we're getting off topic here.

Anyhow, the Kingdom of Orlesana was tied to the war stet 40,000 years ago in Kanto as it was the birthplace of Lutemecia. The kingdom was located in a vast valley, stood in between two tall mountains overlooking the valley. It appeared it was from the medieval era. Walking around in the kingdom's bustling streets are beings that somehow were exactly like humans. Besides them are also humanoid beings that took on a similar feature to Pokémon. The one thing common about them was that they all had more of a somewhat medieval appearance than a modern one.

Above the streets was the kingdom's castle. Inside, a man in his mid-twenties was walking down one of the hallways. He was tall and had slight tan skin, shoulder-blade length spiky light green hair and violet eyes and was wearing the kingdom's male military uniform. The uniform consisted of a white one piece suit, a short long-sleeved, high-collared carmine coat with golden trims, a tight brown belt was wrapped around the waist, brown gloves and carmine boots that also had golden trims. A symbol was etched on left side pocket.

The man stood in front of a door. Feeling his nerves rise, he breathed in to release tension and rapped a closed hand on the door.

"Come in. It's open," Came a masculine voice behind the door.

The man sighed and released his hand. Grasping the knob he twisted it open and entered the room. Inside, the man spotted another man standing at a window on the far right with his hands behind his back. He is in the same uniform but he was more muscled with lighter skin, black hair that was already greying and brown eyes.

"You wish to see me, General Valieron?" he asked after he closed the door.

General Valieron turned around, "how many times do I have to tell you Keivor? Call me Chemour while we're like this." Chemour said

"Ah yes Gen—I mean Chemour," Keivor said, correcting himself.

Chemour shook his head.

"Was there something you wanted me to do, Chemour?" asked Keivor

He nodded, "yes indeed Keivor. I'm sorry to call you off duty." he answered.

"N-no it's alright. No need to fret now," said Keivor.

_Let's just hope I'm doing the right thing…_ Chemour thought.

"Sir?"

Chemour looked back up, "ah it's nothing. The reason I want you, is to get _her_ for me." he said.

_Her?_ Thought Keivor before the realisation hit, "wait! You don't mean—"

Chemour nodded.

"WHAT? ARE YOU MAD SIR? You know that she will refuse to work alongside the kingdom's militia, let alone—" he was cut off when Chemour interrupted.

"I know, Keivor. But you are, by far, one of her closest comrades. I'm sure she'll listen to someone like you," he said.

"Alright, fine," Keivor said and went out of the room.

When Keivor left, shutting the door in the process, Chemour sighed and walked to his desk. He picked up a photo that showed him and a young woman in a uniform. Her uniform was similar to the male one but it the coat was lavender instead of red and sleeveless; the white suit was there but it was shorter and just reaching the thighs. Instead of the brown belt was a white obi belt minus the ribbon, black thigh-high socks and lavender high heel boots with golden trims. There was also the addition of fingerless purple elbow gloves yet the one on her right covered her fingers as if it was to hide something. Her boots were also flat instead of high-heeled.

Chemour placed the photo back down on the desk then walked back to the window and smiled at the way he saw the people and Pokémon beings being happy.

_I hope my theories are correct, otherwise we're all doomed…_ he thought.

His eyebrows knitted together and he sneered at the next thing that came in his mind.

_Lutemecia…_

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> FINALLY! After over a year and a half of getting around to edit this flipping thing! (Excuse my French; I just want to relieve some tension after getting this frustrating thing out of the way) I'm finally getting this posted as a comeback for my past Poké Rangers fanfics. *Ahem* as some of you might know, that at the end of every Poké Rangers prologue (not literally all of them though) there are submissions available for rangers, monsters etc. which I'll be putting in for this fanfic. But I'm already made a ranger myself who, unfortunately will be the Red Ranger for this team. So sorry to anyone who would like to submit one.

I'll be putting in the description of my red ranger, so that others who want to submit rangers can follow the guide placed after the description itself.

Name: Souma "Mira Coolidge"

Gender: Female

Age: 20 (**Preferred early twenties**)

Hometown: Unknown. (**Can be anywhere in the Pokémon World but I do prefer one or two rangers to be from Kanto.**)

Ranger Colour: Blue and Silver (Female), Green, Yellow, Purple and Gold (Male)

Appearance: long peach-orange hair tied in a braided ponytail with heterochromatic eyes – blue (right) and red (left) and long rectangular crimson markings, one on each cheek. (**You can put anything else that can fit the character's appearance**)

Attire: (1-19) a sleeveless high collared open red trench coat, a black tunic shirt with a red stripe at the end, bandages wrapped on her lower right arm, black gloves, two denim belts with one trailing off the left side, white knee length pants and low-heeled buckled black boots. (20-37) wears a high-collared zippered red shirt, a midriff white jacket with rolled cuffs, brown gloves, black shorts, knee-length white socks and red and black lace-up shoes. (38-55) wears a sleeveless denim jacket, a white shirt, red and white stripped arm gloves, a red skirt and ankle-length white flat boots. She is never, ever seen without a red forehead bandana or a sword which is kept in a cloth holster on her back. Souma also carries a flute that once belonged to an old friend of hers.

(**Notice: If you are sending a blue ranger, I only want sets 1-19 and 20-25. There is a reason for this but I'm not explaining it, as it will spoil a part of the plot in the story. As for Silver and Gold their sets are 29-37 and 38-55.**)

Personality: Normally quiet and stoic who doesn't open up to anyone except to those really close to her. Hates being touched especially on her right arm. Has a habit of hitting anyone on the head for things she find stupid. She starts opening up to everyone later as the story progresses. (**This is just me, but I at least one male ranger, preferably purple to be a womaniser. Don't ask. I just do.**)

Pokémon: Not applicable (**Souma's from an alien planet so she doesn't know anything about Pokémon. But I do want the available rangers to have Pokémon.**)

History: Nothing much is known about Souma, except for the fact she's a single child and her parent's were killed when she was at a young age. Since then she's been raised by General Chemour Valieron of the Orlesana Kingdom who had also trained her into becoming a member of the military. Surpassing all other applicant's with amazing skills she joined the militia at the mere age of 10 and became Captain at 15 before being promoted to Major when 19. However a traumatic incident during one mission caused her to quit the military. Souma soon became the leader of a resistance guild when she hears rumours of the military being corrupted.

Now if you want to do supporting character's, here's the guide to do so:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Appearance:

Attire:

Personality:

Pokémon:

History:

As for monsters, well it's slightly different from the above submissions but anyways:

Name:

Gender: (does that apply?)

Appearance:

Personality:

Strength level: Easy, Medium or Hard

Attacks:

Unlike rangers, supporting characters and monsters can be continuous posts throughout the fanfic and once I have my rangers I will finally start working on the first chapter of Element Warriors.

This is MakiZanaX13 Signing Off!


	2. Pilot: Prelude to Awakening

**Maki: **Hello everyone! Tis is me bringing you here the pilot of my newest Poké Rangers fanfic after a long hiatus off the series itself.

*Cough* however I like to lay out some points before we actually start:

Firstly, this centres on OCs… that's right OCs (the short term for original characters if those who don't know). So if you (the current reader) or anyone doesn't like the fact of OCs being the main characters and defying Canon characters then I suggest hitting the back button. Yes. The big arrow turned left at the top. But some Canon characters will appear, but they will only be making small cameos.

There have been changes to three rangers (done by two other authors and including mine). The changes are:

Souma: her age is changed to 20 years, due to the fact that most rangers being submitted are in their early twenties. Her surname will be changed to Coolidge which will now be part of her alias: Mira Coolidge. Her appearance has slightly changed.

Jack (created by Hotrod198): his name is switched to Kaine (as the name Jack has already been used). His Pokémon team and past have also been changed.

Tom (created by Blue Bongo): he will have an artificial finger instead of only having four fingers on his left hand.

Now with that over, let's get on with the show! Or should I say story… heh.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said before in the prologue Power Rangers, Super Sentai and Pokémon are each owned by their respective creators, including anything here that's not Canon.

* * *

><p><strong>Pilot: Prelude to Awakening<strong>

_**Orlesana Kingdom**_

_**Ni-Cufola**_

The woods in Orlesana were quiet and peaceful as usual with no soul to be found… well except for one. Located somewhere in the woods was a young man who was wavering himself through the labyrinth of trees. This young man is Keivor; a member of the kingdom's military and was given a request by his commander recently to find someone and bring that someone to the commander. Not to mention that person was actually an old friend of his from the military who just quit recently after an incident occurred several months back which resulted in the loss of an old comrade and friend.

Keivor stopped in his tracks and remembered the words of his commander when he met up with him not to long ago.

He sighed; _let's hope the General is sane about this_, Keivor thought.

He shook his head and started walking again. As the young soldier pressed onwards, a soft sound began to reach his ears. Keivor closed his eyes and smiled knowing that all too familiar sound from anywhere. Noting himself that somebody else was here, he began to pace his speed and as he ran faster, the sound gets louder within every step, growing more and more into something similar to a melody.

Keivor slowed down when he reached to a spring that was located somewhere in the middle of the woods. He kept his eyes peeled and scanned around the area. Keivor grinned when his eyes spotted something out of the picture. Near the edge of the water was a young woman slightly three years younger than him, sitting cross-legged under a cherry-covered tree next to a leveled round-shape slab of slate; held up to her lips was a Chinese bamboo flute, which probably is the source of the sound. Though unlike him, she wasn't wearing the military uniform rather yet clad in a set of clothes that was suited for a female sword wielder, as a sword in a green cloth sheath was seen lying on her opposite side. A set of bandages were wrapped around her lower right arm.

The grin faded away in an instant when Keivor realised what the young woman was doing. After she played the last note of the melody, the young woman lowered her flute right before her head immediately shot up. With fast reflexes the young woman placed the instrument down then grabs hold of her sword, her teeth biting down on the rope, tugging it off. She spun around and hoisted the sharp bladed weapon into the air.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

Keivor jumped in surprise, obvious to the fact that she wanted to be left alone at this point. He mentally slapped himself and noted to remind the commander next time when to call him off duty and retrieve someone, especially her.

"I said, COME OUT!" shouted the young woman, her voice now dripping with malice.

He shivered, feeling a chill run down his spine. Not wanting to let her wait any longer, Keivor decided to make his presence known and stepped out of his hiding spot behind the tree.

"Whoa! Hey! Take it easy there! It's me!" He exclaimed, waving his hands about in the air defending himself from the oncoming onslaught.

"Keivor?" asked the young woman, her eyes blinking owlishly.

Keivor laughed half-heartedly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey… Souma," he said.

"…" the young woman, Souma didn't say anything, except lowered her sword.

A silence fell on the two. It was so long that it could take more than just a single knife to cut it.

Keivor then broke the silence.

"How've you been?" asked Keivor.

"Better than most days," she answered. "You?"

Keivor shrugged his shoulders. "Same," he said.

Souma silently nodded then bent down to grab the laid out cloth and started to sheath her sword back into place.

"I've seen you come here more often now," said Keivor.

"Yeah," Souma muttered.

"What about the Resistance?" he asked.

"They can handle themselves without me… sometimes. A lot of them are still young and reckless though," answered Souma.

"I see… it must be tough being leader. I should know," said Keivor.

Souma smiled softly. "I heard you got promoted to Captain and now have your own unit. Congrats," she said.

Keivor chuckled. "Thanks," he said, then paused. "Y'know, back then it just used to be you, me and him together. The best of friends and one of the strongest groups in the military. Heck, even our superiors praised us."

She nodded. Her smile broadens slightly, remembering those old memories. But now thanks to that incident they were nothing but mere fairy tales. Souma suddenly frowned upon the slab of slate, her eyes lingering along the gold writing engraved in it. She bit her lips and clenched her fists, feeling a teardrop sliding down one of her cheeks.

_Uh-oh, did I hit a nerve?_ Keivor thought.

He walked to her and placed a hand on one of her arms, which unfortunately, happened to be her right arm. Keivor felt Souma flinched and shrug the hand off.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Souma took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry," she answered.

"Sorry? What's there to be sorry about?" asked Keivor.

She shook her head and saddens again.

"Souma? What's wrong?" asked Keivor.

She snapped back to reality. Souma looked over at Keivor who had a worried expression written on his face.

"Nothing. It's alright," she answered then paused. "Hey Keivor?"

"Yes?"

"Have you had dreams… that almost feel, well… life-like?" asked Souma.

"Life-like? Whaddya mean?" he asked quizzically.

Souma sighed, "I, I've been having this one dream, frequently. In it, it was dark and lonely, no one was around. Then again I feel something warm comforting me. When I opened my eyes, I, I was bathed in this red light and it felt hot like fire, yet it didn't burn. Then I realised that I wasn't alone. Surrounding me were four others, each covered by a different light: green, blue, yellow and purple. I felt like I knew them from somewhere before, though I don't exactly remember them." she answered "however, everything felt… real…"

Keivor rested one arm over the other in thought.

"Sorry. I don't how to answer that. It's sounds too vague to me," he said.

"I see… sorry I think I said too much," said Souma. Then something else came into mind. "Hey. Keivor. What are you really doing here?"

"Me?" asked Keivor. _What was I doing here? _He thought. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _AH!_

"Now I remember! Your old man wanted me to fetch you for him," he said.

Souma turned around in an instant. "When you mean _fetch_ you mean to have a talk right?" she asked.

He nodded. Souma sighed in annoyance. "Alright what is it this time? Is it about the Resistance again?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. Not that. But the way he sounded, it felt like it was important, and urgent."

"Okay, so if it's that _urgent_, then what are we doing standing around here for?" she asked.

"I was gonna ask you—" he stopped when she glared at him, "Never mind. C'mon let's go!"

Keivor held out his hand, letting her take it. She looked at it and brushed it off, walking past him. Her sword already placed on her back. Keivor looked at his hand, confused.

"What are you standing there? We're already late!" He heard Souma shout. Keivor looked at her and noticed she was way ahead him.

"Uh… Hey! Wait for me!" he exclaimed, turning around and sprinting towards her.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time…<em>

_**Unknown location**_

_**Kanto Region, Pokémon World**_

An island was seen a great distance away from the very region that was the location of the war from 40,000 years ago. Next to the shores of the island was a boat which belonged to a team of scientists who were currently on an exhibition that studied on ancient ruins found somewhere in the island.

The team could be found in one of the rooms of the ruins along with a variety of computer and scientific equipment spread about. In the centre of the room, a table owned by the team was laid out with a small handful of scientists surrounding it. The only things found on the table were a lamp, computer and a book that was over thousand or more years old, as some of the pages are torn and most of the words wiped out so it was hard to read. Among the small group was Professor Samuel Oak, a famed Pokémon Professor in the Kanto Region and world-wide. It was known by many that Prof. Oak only researched on Pokémon like his namesake. However when it had been mentioned that the ruins may have a connection with the legendary Pokémon Mew, he jumped the chance to see the experience himself.

"Interesting," one of the scientists said. The scientist who spoke was a 19-year-old girl with shoulder blade length dual-coloured blonde and black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of glasses, a pink tank top that exposed her stomach, a pleated grey-blue mini skirt, pink and black stripped thigh-high socks and dark pink platform sandals. To top it all, she wore a white lab coat and a blue wrist-watch on her left wrist.

Prof. Oak turned to her. "Care to elaborate on what you find so interesting Karolyn?" he asked earning a set of nods from the other scientists.

Karolyn groaned. "Professor Oak. I thought I told you to call me Karol, not Karolyn."

The aged Pokémon Professor realised his mistake and cleared his throat.

"Ahem… yes, my most sincere apologise, Karoly—Karol" he corrected himself.

Karol sighed.

"What were you going to say before Miss Masters?" asked another scientist.

She shook her head. "Okay. What I was going to say is—"

Karol was suddenly cut off when someone came running into the room. The lot turned around to see a 22-year-old man with waved back slightly spiky auburn red hair and amber eyes. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt that had the words "let's rock!" in bold yellow capitalised letters, an unzipped orange hoddie jumper with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, baggy camouflaged pants and red and grey converse shoes.

"Yo! Karol! Gramps! You really, have to see this!" he exclaimed.

"Garret?" asked Karol. "What's going on?"

"Ace. Karol. Ace. I thought you remembered me by that already," he said. "We found something you might wanna see."

"Whatever. What is this thing you want to show us Ace?" asked Prof. Oak.

Ace grinned. "it's so cool! You really, gotta see it!"

"Then stop your babbling and show it to us already!" another scientist snapped. The scientist was revealed as Dr. Linwood Morgan, the same man from the Silph Co. attack a few days ago.

One other scientist gasped, "Doctor Morgan. That was rude!"

"Doctor Morgan? You sure you're alright? You've been less than yourself lately," said Karol.

Dr. Morgan shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Okay. Just make sure you don't do that again," she said.

Dr. Morgan nodded yes as a reply. Then in an instant Ace was leading the three to where the source of the awesome thing he found. Emphasis on the word _awesome_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Orlesana Kingdom <strong>_

_**Ni-Cufola**_

It wasn't long that Keivor had lead Souma to General Chemour's office. Along the way, the female sword-wielder earned angered looks but was also, at the same time, given warm welcomes from different bystanders in the castle, though she ignored them all completely. They came to the door of the General's office and Keivor knocked on it.

"Sir, I got her as you requested," he said.

The door opened and Chemour stepped out of his office. His eyes shifted from Keivor to Souma then back.

"Excellent job Keivor. I knew I could count on you," said Chemour.

Keivor chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your dismissed," said Chemour.

Keivor gapped at him, "Sir," he said.

"Yes Keivor?" asked the commanding soldier.

"You haven't expressed one little bit of information why you wanted Souma. Care to tell me why?" he asked.

Chemour shook his head, "Sorry Keivor. But what I am about to speak with Souma, is… confidential."

Keivor's eyes widen. He looked over to the young female swordsman who was looking in the other direction, taken a sudden interest in the floor. But even though she was not in on their conversation, Souma still heard them loud and clear. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to Keivor looking at her for help. The only thing she mouthed was "Go,"

"But Souma…" he pleaded, only to have her glare at him.

Keivor sighed in frustration. "Argh! Fine!" he pouted and stormed off.

Once Keivor had left and that the hallway was cleared off of soldiers and servants, Souma and Chemour were left alone.

"So," Souma finally spoke, eyeing him. "What was it that you want?"

"If you follow me, I'll show you," answered Chemour.

Souma said nothing and followed him when Chemour passed her and walked down the hallway. After taking several twists and turns in the castle, the two found themselves in an all too familiar room.

"The library?" asked Souma, confused.

Chemour walked up to one of the shelves on the left and stopped. He grabbed out a large book and saw a button of sorts embossed in the wall behind it. Chemour then punched the button with his free hand. Nothing happened at first and Souma was ready to leave until she heard a rumbling sound. Turning back she saw the shelf shifted and moved sideways revealing the wall. Chemour put the book back and placed his other hand on it, causing a light to shimmer and surround his hand spread out, before the wall formed into a secret entrance.

"Why didn't I see this before?" she quipped sarcastically.

Chemour looked at her. "The reason I didn't show you this was because that whatever beyond this is completely top secret."

"Is that so?" asked Souma.

Chemour nodded and walked inside, Souma not being far behind him. What they didn't know was that someone was outside of the castle; conveyed themselves in the shadows and watching their every move.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ancient Ruins, Unknown Location<strong>_

_**Kanto Region, Pokémon World**_

What Ace had shown the two scientists and one Pokémon Prof. was indeed quiet awesome. He led them to a hidden to a hidden room his group had found on accident. When they first entered, they had to cover their eyes from the blinding light that greeted them. Opening their eyes again, the trio took in that room was _different_ from the others they already had seen. The light that shined in front of them was emitted from a giant-sized quartz crystal that stood on a podium with 5 coloured pillars: red, green, blue, yellow and purple. Surrounding the large crystal was a circle of a variety of smaller crystals levitated into the air, each having a stream of light shot out from them and connected to one of the five pillars.

Karol was awed with surprise. "What… is this?" she asked.

Ace shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. That's why I came to you. But really, don't you think it's awesome?"

"I guess," answered Prof. Oak. "You wouldn't normally see a handful of small crystals and one giant sized one in the same place now would you?"

Karol nodded. "Yes. Especially if you don't see ones that could levitate…"

In the middle of their conversation, Dr. Morgan could've sworn he saw figure encased in the giant quartz. Yet it was so thick that he could barely see who it was. But when Dr. Morgan sworn he saw a tint of pure white, his eyes widen in shock.

_This is… could it be?_ He thought. His shock was now replaced by a grin, and an evil one at that.

He suddenly came back to reality when someone asked "Doctor Morgan? Is everything okay?"

Dr. Morgan turned and noticed Karol had a worried expression written on her face.

"N-no everything's fine," he stuttered, trying to regain his posture.

"Okay if you say so," said Karol.

"Ace, I don't think it's wised to do that," Prof. Oak suddenly warned, grabbing their attention.

Karol stood there and watched her friend stride up the steps of the podium. When he stopped in front of the circle of crystals, Ace was about to reach for one until he stopped, something in his mind trying to tell him not to do it.

_Come on…_ Dr. Morgan pleadingly thought. _Do it, do it!_

Ace shook his head, thinking that it was nothing and grabbed the one closest to him. When he did, he felt a static run through his hand then throughout the wave of crystals. Ace looked at the crystal in his hand which glowed bright green. He threw it up and caught it, sending a grin to the others.

"See? No harm done," said Ace.

Karol sighed. "For your sake let's hope not," she said

Ace sulked. "Aww c'mon Karol, don't be mean!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Ace I was just being sarcastic," she said, giggling then stopped. "Alright, looks like nothing else is around to see. Get Doctors Banks and McNeil and have them help Doctor Morgan examine the crystal," Karol directed him.

Ace nodded. "Okay!" he exclaimed.

But once he took one step down the podium, _crack!_ Ace turned back and his eyes went large like saucers as a hand shot out of the quartz crystal. The energy wave that held the smaller crystals together dispersed and they fell to the ground. But just seconds before they fell and break, the crystals stopped, glowed and zoomed out of the room in streams of different coloured lights. The hand clenched into a fist before releasing out a surge of electricity. The surge hit Ace dead square in the chest, sending him flying and crashed on the ground next to the scientists. The crystal in his hand didn't take damage as it was held onto tightly.

"ACE!" screamed Karol, who immediately kneeled next to her friend. She placed his head on her lap, holding him close and began a diagnostic scan on him to see if he was alive.

"What's going on?" Prof. Oak suddenly asked, a tone of fright hinted in his voice.

"_**YES!**_" hollered Dr. Morgan, his voice now overlapped with someone else's. He darted up the podium and stopped at top of the stairs, waiting as he watched a crack lined from the bottom of the quartz to the top, shattering it. When the shattered pieces of crystal fell, someone landed on the ground.

As the smoke cleared, the figure stood up and revealed to be a woman who looked old enough to be in her late twenties to early thirties. She had long wavy white hair and black eyes, not to mention pale skin that almost matched her hair. The woman wore a short violet veil, a red and black jewelled forehead tiara; a black lace cameo choker with a red gem attached, a floor length, sleeveless frilled and tattered black and purple dress that exposed her upper chest with the sides of the dress cut and up to her knees; elbow-length fingerless purple gloves with only a part covering half of her ring fingers that had a silver trim and black high-heels with a strap around each of her ankles.

The woman opened her eyes that made Karol flinched when she stared into them. She gazed around the room obviously confused after sleeping for god knows how long in that giant quartz crystal.

"_**Lutemecia,**_" she heard her name being called. Lutemecia lingered her eyes to the one who called her and saw Dr. Morgan kneeling before her.

"Merqias?" she asked. "Is that you? Where am I?"

Dr. Morgan stood up and nodded, "_**yes it is me. I am but currently in the possession of a mere human. As for where you are, it is the place those Element Warriors sealed you 40,000 years ago.**_"

Lutemecia was startled at the information. "What? Then that means…"

"_**Yes. You have woken into the present time. 2011. Many centuries after the war occurred,**_" he answered.

"I see…" she said, trying her hardest taking in the information.

Merqias, who at the moment was in the possession of Dr. Morgan's body had finally decided to dispose it. Dr. Morgan's body was surrounded by a light and began to fall only to have the figure of Merqias emerge from it. As Dr. Morgan's body was falling, Karol heard a groan and looked down to see Ace shifting his head and opening his eyes. He moved his head to the side and spotted Dr. Morgan falling and moved into a sitting position in an instant, grabbing out a Poké Ball from the waist bag attached to his belt.

"ARCANINE! GO!" he shouted throwing the ball in the air.

The ball fell on the ground, releasing the large fire dog. Arcanine growled and dashed towards Dr. Morgan, retrieving the unconscious scientist right before he hit the ground and ran back to it's master. Merqias finally formed back into himself and smiled at Lutemecia who looked at the group of humans and the single Pokémon with them.

"_**What should we do to them my queen?**_" he asked.

"… Destroy them. I want to make them suffer for what they did to me," answered Lutemecia.

Merqias grinned. "_**With pleasure.**_"

* * *

><p><em>An hour before Lutemecia's release…<em>

_**Unknown location, Orlesana Kingdom**_

_**Ni-Cufola**_

After walking down the hallway from the hidden door they entered and down an elevator, they were now in a room surround by a variety of technical machinery. The two weren't the only ones in there as there were a few soldiers too, one or more working on the different machines placed in the room.

"What is… this?" asked Souma, who looked confused as hell.

Chemour looked at her then went up to one of the soldiers working on a computer sitting on a desk in front of a wide window.

"How's everything going?" he asked the soldier.

"Main engines are up to full capacity. Speed processor up to eighty three precent, we'll be good to go in less than twenty minutes sir," answered the soldier.

"Only twenty minutes? That's too long. We won't be able to get going in that amount of—"

He was cut off when he heard Souma cleared her throat gazed back at her.

"Care to elaborate on what the _hell_ is going on here?" she asked, her patience already running thin.

Chemour sighed. Obvious to the fact that Souma was going to get angered that he wasn't telling her anything.

"The reason why I wanted you Souma, was because… I, I'm sending you on a mission," he answered.

Souma's eyes widen, "A what?" she asked but paused. "Are you blind? You know all too well that you can't send me on missions anymore now that I left the military."

"I know that," said Chemour. "But this is a mission that I had no choice to send you on. A fortune teller predicted me of Lutemecia's release soon."

She gasped, "Lutemecia? You mean the sorceress that caused the war 40,000 years ago?"

"The exact same," answered Chemour. "I know a fortune teller's predictions are usually not true, but I had a dream about it as well."

"Why?" asked Souma. "I thought she had been sealed and sent faraway."

"That's true. However, her seal landed on a distant planet and she was awakened even started a war there. But she was stopped and sealed again. So that's why I'm sending you on this mission. It's to investigate it," he said.

"How?" she asked again.

"With this," he answered and gestured a finger to the window. Souma walked over and peered through it. It was a launch bay connected to the room they were in, and inside the launch bay was a ship that looked more advanced compared to the others that the military owned.

"This is Unit X02-UMI or simply known as Skyriser. It's the most advanced and fastest flight unit we have up to date," he said. "We set the planet's coordinates in it's CPU so it can get you there faster."

"Does anyone in the military besides us know about this?" asked Souma.

"No," answered Chemour.

"Ten minutes left sir," said the soldier.

Chemour nodded and ordered Souma to follow him, which she did. He went up to a different machine which was a small rounded platform on the floor, next to it was computer sitting on a desk.

"Please step on here," said Chemour, pointing at the platform.

"Why?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, the planet you're going to, well, has it's own version to attire. Basically this machine gives you a set of clothes that will let you blend in with the planet's people," Chemour answered.

"I see…" said Souma. She then stepped on the platform. The computer connected to it buzzed, recognising her and something rose from the platform. It was a large metal ring that reached up to her waist, up to her head then down again, spinning around her a few times each time it went up and down.

Once it went down a final time, the ring softly rested on the platform with a soft click.

"Five minutes," said the soldier counting the time.

"Good, we're almost ready to go," said Chemour.

Souma blinked in confusion. "wait. Almost? You mean there's more?" she asked.

"Just one more thing we have to clear out. Is your name," he answered.

"My name? What's wrong with it?" asked Souma.

"Uh, well… the thing is, the planet has it's own tradition of naming it's people. Since you're on an investigation to another planet and have to blend in, not only you have to change your clothes, but your name as well," answered Chemour.

"So, an alias then…" she muttered.

Chemour nodded, "well, if you put it that way," he said. "Now think, what's a good name for you to use while on an investigation mission to another planet?"

Souma bit down on her lips, thinking of a name that'll be a good use to her. That was until something came into mind, she looked at Chemour.

"Mira. Mira Coolidge. That's the name I'll be using," she said.

"Excellent. Mira Coolidge it is then," said Chemour.

"Speed processor a hundred precent completed. We're ready to launch Commander," said the soldier.

"Alright," he said. Chemour went to Souma and was about to say something but stopped as he saw that she had her eyes were downcast on the ground.

"Souma?" asked Chemour.

Souma moved her head up at the call of her name and gazed at him. Chemour gapped at her, seeing tears in her eyes. Souma tried her best to suppress them but couldn't and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his waist into a tight hug, causing onlookers in the room to gasp.

Chemour looked down at her trembling frame, _she maybe an independent strong young woman. But she still has the heart of a child. This is probably why she's scared, afraid of missing me._ He thought, feeling tears form in his own eyes.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and patted her hair with the other, smiling softly.

"You know. You're not getting any older if you continue to tear up like that," was the sarcastic remark from the female swordsman earning a chorus of shocked looks from the others.

Another soldier snickered, "whipped—OW!" he exclaimed after being hit on the head.

"You got me," Chemour said, wipping his tears with one arm. "Just remember, if you're ever thinking of home. It's right here," he thrust a thumb at his chest where his heart's supposed to be.

Souma smiled, drying her tears too. "thanks. I will remember that," she said. "By the way, where did you obtain all that information?"

"To be honest, I don't really know," he answered.

She groaned. "Well that sucks," she said.

Chemour nodded. "C'mon. I'll escort you to the ship," he said.

Right before Chemour led her to the launch bay, the sound of an explosion occurred above, startling them.

"What was that?" Souma exclaimed.

Another soldier, who appeared that he had nothing to do at the moment shouted, "I'LL GO AND CHECK!" then ran out of the room.

"Everybody, be on your guard," ordered Chemour.

"ROGER!" they shouted.

After the explosion faded, the next thing occurred was the sound of metal on metal as if there was a battle going on. Chemour looked at Souma, who had a serious look on her.

"We're getting you out of here, now!" he ordered.

Souma looked back and nodded, the two running into the launch bay. Once they entered the launch bay, however, something pounded on the door that led to the outside. One of the female soldiers went to the door and was about to open it when Souma's head shot up and she glanced over to the female soldier.

"NO!" she screamed. "DON'T!" But it was too late. The female soldier grabbed the knob but was thrown backwards when she opened it and the male soldier who went out before flew back after her, apparently being blasted in the chest.

The female soldier on the ground groaned and shifted to sit up, feeling the other's weight weighing her down. She gasped seeing her coat stained with blood and saw that it was coming from the latter, who was in a worse condition than she was.

"Hey, are you okay? Say something!" she cried, shaking him. He coughed and opened his eyes slowly.

Souma couldn't hear what the two were talking about as she was in a further distance from them. Yet she could easily see their soldiers standing up and readying their weapons against the ones barging into the room. She instantly growled at recognising the uniform they had on.

"It's the Gincura Forces!" Souma exclaimed, grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"WHAT?" yelled Chemour. He ran up to the ship's hatch and opened up, scrambling inside.

"Damn! No use! Someone's blocking the launch gate!" he said, alarmed. "Alright then, two can play at that game." He punched several keys into the control room's main computer.

Souma suddenly heard a rumbling sound and spun around to see a blaster of sorts emerge from the top of the ship.

_What is he doing? WAIT! Don't tell me!_ She thought. The blaster shot the gate in front of them, causing it to explode into millions of pieces and revealing the outside. The explosion was big, that Souma had hit the ground to protect herself.

"Souma! Get inside! NOW!" She glanced at Chemour who stood at the craft's door with an outstretched hand.

Souma grabbed his hand. He pulled her up but a little too hard, causing her to stumble and fall on the ship's floor. Chemour then let go of her hand, smiling sadly and was about to jump out until he felt something tugged his left arm. He glanced at Souma who was staring at him.

"Can, you please tell everyone in the Resistance… that… I'm sorry?" she asked.

Chemour nodded, "Don't worry. I'll try," he answered.

Souma smiled and let go of his arm to allow him to jump off. Chemour landed on the ground with ease and watched the ship's hatch close shut just in time to see a Gincura soldier charge at him. A sword stretched out, ready to attack.

"Oh no, you don't!" he yelled, grabbing his own sword which was a fraction larger than the Gincura soldier's own. Chemour heard the roaring of the ship's engines starting up and clashed his blade with Gincura soldier, pushing the latter back as far as possible to get himself unharmed and let the ship successfully launch.

Inside the ship, Souma watched the fight happen from the window of the control room and noted herself that Chemour had set the ship to autopilot for the time being, as she could feel it starting up. She watched Chemour being slammed into the wall by the Gincura soldier's blade, creating a new wound in his right side. She didn't hear him, but Souma saw him opening and let out a cry of pain.

"Father!" she shouted, slamming her fists on the windows, hoping that he could hear her. But it was no use. Chemour ducked at the next blow and rolled out of the way, behind the soldier. He flinched, feeling the wound tearing up and clutched onto it. He felt a pair of eyes on him and shifted his head to the window, seeing Souma looking at him. Chemour smiled and winked at her. She however, got worried until she felt the ship now zooming out of the launch bay.

"FATHER!" Souma screamed, only to fall backwards onto the floor when the ship lifted in the air.

She groaned, sitting up. Souma then realised what was happening below and gritted her teeth, punching a fist into the ground. She should've been there, helping them. Not going on some stupid investigation mission.

It was too late.

Souma failed them; as a friend, leader, and… a daughter. She curled herself up into a fetal position and placed her head on her knees, feeling herself tear up.

_Everyone,_ she thought. _Father… I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ancient Ruins, Unknown Location<strong>_

_**Kanto Region, Pokémon World**_

Ace took Dr. Morgan's prone body off Arcanine and returned the Pokémon to it's Poké Ball. Karol and Prof. Oak watched, terrified as Merqias raised his hand, a wave of blue energy forming around it.

"_**Aura Sphere!**_" he cried. Merqias blasted the blue ball that played in his hand upwards, hitting the ceiling.

Nothing happened.

Or so they thought.

"Ha! Where do you think you were aiming? Hello! You were supposed to be firing at us! Not the fricking roof!" exclaimed Ace.

"Garret," Karol hissed, causing him to look at her.

"What?" he asked, but was overlapped by Merqias' chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Prof. Oak.

Merqias smirked. "_**Just watch**_," he answered.

They suddenly felt the ground beneath them shake. Karol gazed up and noticed a crack had formed in the spot where Merqias fired his Aura Sphere attack. The crack expanded, then within an instant pieces of rubble began to fall from the ceiling at a fast pace.

"You were planning to cave us in this entire time?" she shouted.

Merqias' smirk faded away, being replaced by an evil smile.

"_**Bingo! Your one clever little girl, now aren't you?**_" he asked.

Ace growled. "Bastard," he said.

"_**I would hold your tongue if I were you,**_" said Merqias. He looked back at Lutemecia and held out a hand.

"_**Shall we?**_" he asked.

Lutemecia nodded, "Yes, let's. I'm already starting to get sick of this place," she answered and took his hand.

She turned her head to them. "I hope you humans suffer a slow, painful death," she said before disappearing with Merqias.

"Wait!" shouted Ace, who was about to dart towards them, only to be pulled back by Karol just barely missing a large piece of rock that was going to hit him.

"Damn!" he cursed, punching a fist into the ground.

Prof. Oak looked at Karol. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Stop the exhibition. Evacuate. Our lives are more important here at the moment!" she ordered.

"Right!" exclaimed Prof. Oak. He grabbed Dr. Morgan's body and ran out.

Karol kneeled next to Ace and shook his shoulder.

"Ace. C'mon let's get out of here!" she said.

"But, Karol, I, I failed!" he shouted.

She shook her head. "No Ace. You didn't fail. You did the best you could," said Karol.

Ace raised his head. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes. You saved Doctor Morgan's life. He would be grateful for that," she answered.

Ace smiled making Karol smile back. But he suddenly caught the sight of a boulder right above Karol's head.

"Look out!" he cried, grabbing Karol and pushed her to the ground, shielding her with his body.

"Seed Bomb!" someone shouted. A horde of seeds were blasted above them and made impact with the bolder, destroying it.

Karol and Ace glanced up and saw someone standing at the entrance. An Exeggutor was standing next to them.

"Doctor Banks!" exclaimed Karol.

"Everybody's been evacuated. I was told to come back get you guys," said Dr. Banks, then giggled. "Unless you two lovebirds like to stay like that forever?"

The two realised the position they were in and blushed. They heard a cough and looked at Dr. Banks.

"Are we going to go or what?" she asked.

Ace regained his posture, "You don't have to tell me twice," he answered.

"I didn't say that," said Dr. Banks, calling back Exeggutor to it's Poké Ball.

"Whatever," said Ace and grabbed out Arcanine's ball. "Come back buddy, I need you!"

He released Arcanine again and hopped on, bringing Karol up who pulled Dr. Banks on.

"Hang on girls! This is going to be a bumpy ride!" shouted Ace. "Extreme Speed!"

Both girls hold on as Arcanine suddenly dashed out at a fast pace, escaping the ruins. It took them awhile to find the way out. Yet they eventually did and saw everyone a distance away from the ruins.

"Over here!" yelled Prof. Oak.

The finally reached outside, but once they did, an explosion happened behind the ruins, sending them flying. Ace called Arcanine back into the ball and fell on the grass with a thud, the girls following suite.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dr. McNeil, sitting down to help Ace.

"Yeah. Just dandy," he answered.

"What about the crystal?" asked Prof. Oak, supporting Dr. Morgan on his back.

"Crystal?" the other scientists asked at once.

Ace took out the crystal from his bag, surprised that it wasn't broken.

"It's safe," he answered.

"Well at least we got one thing from the ruins. The rest, however, got destroyed from the cave in," said Karol, adjusting her glasses.

One of the scientists in the crowd looked at Prof. Oak. "What just happened now?"

"I don't know. But one thing's for certain, the future of Kanto won't be peaceful for Arceus knows how long," answered Prof. Oak.

The scientist blinked owlishly. "Okaaay…"

"Alright. I think everyone here is tired and needs rest. So without further ado, let's head back home," ordered Karol. "Besides, we also need to admit Doctor Morgan to the hospital."

Everyone, minus Dr. Morgan who was unconscious, nodded. "Alright!" they exclaimed.

But, not everything that Karol said earlier was true. As they left, back in the now destroyed ruins, one of the rooms that they didn't explore was left untouched by the destruction. The reason is that the room was protected by a glowing pink energy that acted like a barrier. The source of the energy came from the centre of the room which had a pedestal, and on it was a big round glowing mirror that appeared to be ancient. Suddenly, a telepathic voice emitted from the mirror.

"_**So… Lutemecia's awakened. I guess it'll be time for me to show again and gather the Guardians once more.**_"

* * *

><p><em>2 Months Later...<em>**_  
><em>**

**_Vermillion City_**

_**Kanto** **Region**_

It was around near late one night in Vermillion City, two months after the exhibition to the ancient ruins and the awakening of Lutemecia, who seemed to have disappeared without a trace since then. Anyways, the night was quiet and peaceful and those who were still up and about were having a fun time… well, almost everyone.

"NO! STOP IT!"

The scream came from a back alley somewhere close to the port; in the alley were two teenaged trainers who were surrounded by a small group of gangsters, slightly older than the trainers and their Pokémon. The two trainers were both boy and girl, and at the moment the boy trainer was fighting a losing battle with the biggest gangster, who appeared to be leader of the group. The girl trainer however was being held by two of his followers and was watching the battle helplessly, pleading them to stop the madness.

"Butterfree! Show the big guy whose boss and use Silver Wind!" ordered the boy trainer.

The big gangster smirked, "Take that puny insect down, Rhyhorn! Take Down!" he called.

Both Pokémon, who are, at the moment, to their limits, were both exhausted and tired from their long battle wanted to ask their masters to stop, but when the two humans ordered the next lot of attacks, they did nothing but agreed to them. The Rhyhorn snorted, padding it's claws into the ground and leaning slightly backwards ready for a charge; the Butterfree, however, began to beat it's two wings at a rapid speed, attracting a wave of silver.

The Rhyhorn attacked first, suddenly moving at fast pace that the poor Butterfree had no time to avoid. It made contact with the horn of the Rhyhorn and was sent spiralling down at the trainer's feet. The Rhyhorn flinched, feeling pain scale through it's body, remembering that Take Down had a recoil effect on the Pokémon using it.

"BUTERFREE!" shouted the teenaged boy, kneeling at his Pokémon's side within seconds.

"And that's another win for the boss!" exclaimed one of the gangsters.

"Face it laddie, you lost. No one has ever one Pokémon Battle against the crime boss, Will Clarkson in ages," said a second one, who, unfortunately got elbowed in the stomach.

"Idiot! Watch what you're saying! If you leek out that information, we'll get caught for sure!" sneered the one who elbowed him.

Will ignored his subordinates' conversation and hunched over the boy cradling the unconscious and injured Butterfree in his arms.

"You've lost the battle three to two, boy. Now give up!" he said.

The boy was going to say something when the girl interrupted, "NO! YOU CHEATED!" she screamed, only to be backhanded on the cheek by one of the ones holding her. The sting from the slap burned, making her cry out in pain.

"Shut up wretched girl!" he ordered.

"LEAVE ANNIE ALONE!" yelled the boy. He was about to run to them, but was held down by Will who had a firm hand clamped on his right shoulder, preventing him from moving.

"Joe," Annie whimpered.

"PHILLIP!" barked an enraged Will. "I thought I told you not to lay a hand on the girl."

"But sir—" the latter was cut off when something clattered further down the back.

"What was that?" cried the one who got elbowed earlier.

"Maybe a stray Persian looking for a bite to eat," another one answered, snickering, causing him to tense up.

"Whatever it is, if it's human, I don't want them interfering," said Will who turned to Phillip. "Go check it out!"

"Me?" asked Phillip, jerking a finger at him. "But boss…"

"Are you scared?" asked Will.

Phillip shook his head. "N-no o-of course not!" he stuttered and scampered off in the direction of the sound.

But, even after 5 minutes of waiting, Phillip never came back. Will was now starting to worry, turned to the next closest person.

"Damon go and find Phillip!" he said.

Damon saluted. "Y-yes Sir!" then ran to where Phillip went.

"You think it is a Persian?"

"Nah, it was just a hunch."

"A hunch? You're kidding me!"

They were interrupted by Damon screaming. Everyone stiffened when it died down. Will stood up, allowing time for Joe to return Butterfree to it's Poké Ball.

"Alright, if you want to play it that way, come out!" he cried.

"Trying to pick on young kids for your own amusement? And you call yourself a crime boss? You know what I think you are? Pathetic," someone said. They instantly recognised it belonging to a young woman.

"Who are you?" cried Will. "Where are Phillip and Damon?"

"My. I thought you would already know me now," she said. "Guess I have no choice." The young woman stepped out the shadows to reveal herself, earning a chorus of gasps from the group. The young woman was 20-years-old with long peach-orange hair done in a braided ponytail, heterochromatic eyes, left being blue and right being red and two long rectangular-shaped crimson marks, one on each cheek. She wore a red forehead bandana, a sleeveless high collared open red trench coat, a black tunic shirt with a red stripe at the end, bandages wrapped on her lower right arm, black gloves, two denim belts with one trailing off the left side, white knee length pants and low-heeled buckled black boots. Attached to her back was a sword sheathed in a tight green cloth holster.

"Wait! Now I know who you are, your—"

Will was stopped when she sighed. "So it took you this long to figure out who I was? Boy, you're slow."

He glowered. "Cut the crap. Where are Phillip and Damon?" he yelled.

"Right here," she answered, taking a step to the side. There, on the floor lying next to each other was Phillip and Damon. The two gangsters were unconscious and by the looks of things, were almost severely beaten.

"PHILLIP!" he shouted. "DAMON!" but none of them responded.

The young woman then turned from Will to the rest of his followers.

"Tell me," she said, making them flinch when she spoke. "Why do you insist of attacking children who have done nothing wrong?" Annie's eyes beamed, praying that she had come to help them. Joe was thinking the same thing but was fuming over the fact she had called him a child.

"Nothing wrong?" repeated the one still holding Annie. "Feh! Fat chance missy. They trespassed into our territory. We think their spies from one of our rival gangs, disguising themselves as children. If they tell the truth that they are, we deliver out a punishment."

"You're a quick one to judge a book by it's cover, I can see. Look at them," she said, gesturing a finger to the two trainers. "Do you really think they're spies?"

"Uh, well, you see, it is…" he said, at a loss of words to make a good excuse.

"Now look here girly," said one of the bigger guys, walking to her. "No one and I mean no one tells a member of the Black Brotherhood gang what to do and gets away with it," he reached to grab one of her wrists, which was the right one.

His eyes widen when the young woman suddenly grabbed him by his jacket with her free hand, hoisted him in the air, over her shoulder and threw him, hard, which he fell on the ground with a thud, a cry of pain escaping his lips.

"You…! You're not human! No ordinary woman can lift Fred that high!" shouted Will.

The young woman smirked. "So, you noticed then? Fine then. Looks like that I won't be letting you go now that you know my secret," she said.

Will growled. "Alright then, if that's the way you want it," he turned to his remaining standing followers, "Get rid of her!"

They gasped. "But sir! You told us not to—"

"I don't care now! She already took down three of my best men. I won't stand for this!" he yelled.

"Yes Boss!" they exclaimed in unison, surrounding her with no hopes of escape.

"Be careful!" shouted Annie, now free and at Joe's side.

She nodded. '_Don't worry, I will be_'_,_ she thought. The young woman snapped back to reality when she heard a battle cry, she looked and saw two of Will's followers, one on each of her side, charging at her. When both were at least 1 inch from her, she smirked and jumped in the air to avoid the collision they made.

The young woman landed, watching the two ram their heads into each other and fall on the ground.

"LOOK OUT!" Joe cried.

Hearing his words, she thrust her head up and backwards to see another attacker behind her. She lifted her right leg, delivering a roundhouse kick were it smacked right on his temple, causing him to stumble back and collapse near a barrel. The young woman jumped again, this time higher, using the barrel's top as a stepping stone to grasp the railing above her and flips onto it to dodge another attack sent at her but almost stumbled off if she hadn't held on properly. From her position on the railing, she looked as the gangster tried to climb up the stairs after her. If she wasn't mistaken, her eye caught the sight of a barrel on her right. Hopping off the railing and standing on the veranda, she pushed the barrel with a strong kick that sent it rolling and sending the attacker back down the stairs, knocking him out. She then flipped over the railing and landed on the ground once more, this time scanning her surroundings.

The lot of them (minus the two trainers) were out cold. So that only meant there was only one left.

Will…

But, where was he?

Annie suddenly shrieked. "BEHIND YOU!" which grabbed her attention. Hearing Will's angered cry from behind, the young woman spun back and saw the big guy holding a barrel above his head, ready to strike her at any second now.

She rubbed a gloved hand against her mouth and smirked.

'_So, you wanna play rough now?_' She thought. '_Well then, let's play it that way_.' As Will throw the barrel at her, she took a step back and ducked to avoid the hit from the barrel, then reached a hand up to retrieve her sword.

Annie gasped, not wanting to see anything bad happen, closed her eyes, hopping it to go away.

Yet when she peeled them open slightly… the young woman had her sword out, but instead of dealing with the final blow, she flipped the sword to where it's hilt was at the front and rammed it in Will's stomach before she kneed him afterwards.

"I do not tarnish my blade on weak-minded people such as you. But remember this, next time if you think of crossing the line again, I might reconsider," she whispered in his ear.

"Y-You…!" he gasped, crumbling and blacked out.

The young woman sighed, "Fool," she said inwardly and sheathed her sword.

"U-um…"

Her eyes lingered to see Annie standing behind her, a clenched hand over her chest and her face was almost red as her coat. Even though it didn't look like it, the young woman could easily tell she was slightly shaking. She was probably scared about her after seeing that. But who couldn't blame her?

The young woman turned to Annie, "Don't worry," she said. "I won't harm you."

Annie sighed in relief, "Thanks…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked the young woman.

"THANKYOUVERYMUCHFORHELPINGUS!" she suddenly blurted out at once.

Joe chuckled, "What she is trying to say was _thank you so much for helping us_," he said.

Annie's cheeks turned a faint pink and grumbled something they couldn't hear.

"By the way, what were you two doing here exactly?" the young woman asked.

"Annie's my girlfriend. I asked her to go out on a date to the movies, but it finished later than we thought because I promised her family that I brought her home by nine thirty, so we agreed to take a shortcut home, got lost and ended up here. That's how the Black Brotherhood gang attacked us. We didn't know that this place was their territory," answered Joe.

"So that's how it is," said the young woman. "Remember this well: never, EVER! Come back down here again. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," they both answered in unison.

She then turned her back on them and was about to walk away when Annie spoke.

"U-um, can you please tell us your name?"

"Why do you ask such a thing Annie? And to a strange no less," said Joe.

"Is it not wrong for one to know the name of someone who saved them?" she asked.

Joe folded his arms, sighing in defeat, "Point taken," he said.

"So, can you tell us?" Annie asked again.

"My name? Alright. It's Mira. Mira Coolidge," she answered.

"Mira… Well thank you again for helping us," said Annie.

"No problem. But, one more thing, don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone about our meeting here," said Mira.

"Okay," said Annie.

"My lips are sealed," said Joe.

"Right. Now go, I'm sure your families are worried about you, the both of you," she said.

Once Mira had said that, she jumped on the railing, jumped again and stood on the roof of the building. Looking back down for a final time, she smiled as Annie and Joe left the alley of the port. After they cleared out, Mira's ears perked up to the sound of sirens blaring through the streets and saw a blue and white car, which, obviously belonged to the Pokémon Police. The car parked at the kerb and a young woman with teal hair spiked at the end wearing a dark blue and blue uniform. She cornered the two trainers and started throwing questions at them.

Though one question she asked made Annie nervous and she gazed to where Mira was standing, making her flinch. Obvious to the fact that that question was directed at her. But Joe came to the rescue and explained everything, even about the Black Brotherhood gang that were left beaten in the alley. Though, Mira wondered if Joe hadn't told the young woman about their meeting.

A sudden breeze past her, yet she was wearing long clothes, Mira still felt the wind bitting her skin making her shiver. Craning her neck, she looked to see unfriendly dark clouds rolling in and covering the sky; knowing all too well that it was about to rain very soon.

Mira let out a gasp and grasped her head as pain pulsed in it.

'**_Guardian… heed… voice…_**'

The pain subsided after the voice in Mira's head left. But one thing that confused her though, is what was said among those broken words. Guardian? What did that mean?

But once the voice vanished, Mira shook her head, forgetting it and decided to make her leave by running to the other side of the roof, jumping off when she made it to the edge.

However, as she jumped off the building to the other, Mira didn't notice someone on the footpath at the bottom of the building, a camera in their hand and aiming it at her.

_Click!_

The photo was soon taken right before she hopped onto the other roof and hid herself in the shadows.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> Okay we're leaving it at that! The whole juxtaposition with the two events happening here (minus the disclaimer in the beginning) took up 16 pages while I was typing on the computer. Then again, at least we got some information about our future red ranger, 2 main supporting characters and our main villain. But with Souma/Mira's description it won't actually been shown until later in chapter 1 along with the other rangers.

And YES! Power Rangers Samurai has started broadcasting in Australia! But only on Foxtel. There are 3 channels it's airing on and they are 7Two, obviously Nickelodeon and GO! The time it's on is mostly in the mornings (I think…). I found out sometime in July, after it did started airing so I missed the first two episodes (I already watched them on YouTube though) that showed earlier but I'm currently watching it on GO! On Sundays so I'll be up to date.

Sorry about that small cliffhanger at the end, I hope it's been interesting. But I swear the next chapter will be more fun. Just remember though, the Gold Ranger is still up for submissions! Details on how to do so are listed in the prologue.

Until then, bye bye for now!


	3. Dawn of Awakening Part 1

**Maki:** Here we go with chapter 1 of my latest Poké Rangers fanfic, Poké Rangers Element Warriors. I know the previous part was boring, but I was at my limit. Anyways, on with the fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pokémon or Power Rangers/Super Sentai in any way. Everything belongs to their respective creators, including OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Dawn of Awakening Part 1<strong>

_**Vermillion City**_

_**Kanto Region**_

_Somewhere around noon…_

A flock of Pidgey flew high above the crowded streets in the sunny sky of Vermillion City. As the Pidgeys floated peacefully in the air, a battle was being held in the city's Gym. The battle itself was the between it's Gym Leader, Lieutenant Surge and a 20-year-old young man. He was about average height with shoulder length bluish-green and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow sweat shirt over it, blue jeans and white sneakers. Perched on one of his shoulders was a Unova-native Pokémon, Emolga. Currently out on the field were a Raichu and Ariados; one on the other side of the field, both were having a stare down.

"Ariados! Pin Missle!" cried the bluish-green haired man.

"Use Thunderbolt Raichu!" ordered Lt. Surge.

"Dodge it Ariados!"

"Oh no, you don't! Raichu! Volt Tackle!"

"Hidden Power!"

From the last call, the two Pokémon charged and gave it their all, firing their attacks at each other where a sudden explosion occurred in the field from the impact of the attacks. The Pokémons owners covered their faces with their arms to avoid being hit by the dust. Though for Emolga, the small electric sugar glider had to hold onto it's owner's shoulder, to prevent flying off.

The explosion eventually cleared the field, revealing two exhausted and beaten Pokémon. Ariados winched feeling the pain inside itself and staggered back, making the teal-haired man worry, but it soon regained it's balance. The Raichu, however, wasn't so lucky as the Ariados' Hidden Power had such an effect on it that it stumbled and passed out soon after.

"Raichu is unable to battle," said the judge of the battle. "The winner is Benjamin Harris of Nimbasa City!"

"Yes! I won!" cried Benjamin.

Lt. Surge smiled at the young man's enthusiasm and grabbed out Raichu's Poké Ball, returning it. Benjamin did the same with Ariados and walked to the gym leader in the centre of the field.

"That was quite a battle we pulled off," said Benjamin.

"Yes, indeed it was. I'm proud of myself to fight someone so energetic and from another region none the less," said Lt. Surge. He asked for the judge to come who did and held out a slim blue case in his hands. Opening it, Lt. Surge took out a small badge which was shaped like a sun; it had yellow multi points and an orange centre.

"Here," said Lt. Surge, placing the badge in Benjamin's hand. "Congratulations, you've earned it."

The younger man grinned as the badge in his hand glinted.

"Thank you so much Lieutenant Surge!" he exclaimed happily.

"Don't mention it," said Lt. Surge.

Though Benjamin was still happy, he sighed to calm down, "well, I guess this is goodbye then," he said.

"Yes, farewell and have a safe trip on your journey," said Lt. Surge, shaking his other hand.

Benjamin smiled. "I will! You can count on that!" he said. "See ya!"

Lt. Surge felt his lips tug into a smirk, watching the young man's back as he left the gym.

_Benjamin Harris… What an interesting guy…_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Benjamin exited the gym and the first thing he was greeted with was a wave of heat.

He whipped some sweat off his forehead, "Whew, when did it suddenly get so hot?" he asked. "Is it always like this in Kanto?"

_Guardian… heed… voice… _

"AH!" Benjamin yelled, jumping in surprise hearing the voice in his head.

"Emolga?"

Benjamin's eyes blinked and turned his head to be face-to-face with his Emolga.

"Emolga? Did I scare you there?" asked Benjamin, forgetting that the Pokémon was on his shoulder.

Emolga nodded. "Emol…" it said.

Benjamin shook his head, "Sorry 'bout that buddy… hey! How about before we head to Celadon, why don't we stop at the Pokémon Centre and get something to eat while everyone's being healed?"

"Emolga!" cried Emolga, happily.

"Okay! It's settled then!" said Benjamin, punching a fist into the air.

He then started walking off. But when Benjamin passed an alley, he shifted his head in that direction thinking he saw something moving in the shadows. His eyes blinked several times then rubbed his hands over them. But as he opened them, the thing in the shadows of the alley suddenly vanished.

"Must be my imagination," he said. "Oh well, let's go Emolga!"

"Emolga!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What do you mean it's been cancelled?"

The source of that shout came from another young man at the port, who was currently in a conversation one of the port's workers about travel arrangements to the Johto Region. He was 21-years-old, being older than Benjamin by one year. He had slight tan skin with blackish-brown hair that was spiked up all over the place and green eyes. He wore a long-sleeved grey shirt with a green shirt over it, denim shorts and green sneakers.

The worker rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. But with the weather acting up at this moment, it'll be dangerous to even try going out to sea."

The young man grumbled. "Oh terrific! I won't be able to make it to Johto at this rate!" he muttered a little too loud.

"Is something the matter?" asked the worker.

He looked up, noticing that the worker was still there.

"Uh it's nothing. How long will the boats stay out of commission?" he asked.

"Until the weather condition's calm down we won't be able to set sail. So you will have to wait until they do," answered the worker.

"I see… I understand," he said, his hand gripping the S.S. Boat ticket in his hand.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked the worker.

"Kaine Grendell," he answered.

"Alright Kaine, if you ever come back here, I'll let you know if anything has changed," said the worker.

Kaine nodded. "Thank you. Please do that," he said.

"It's a promise," said the worker.

Kaine sighed, _Looks like this is going to be longer than I thought. If so my family would…_ he thought.

Shaking his head vigorously, Kaine left the port without hesitation and decided that the next best choice was to crash at the Pokémon Centre and call Professor Elm about the problem.

Though as he walked towards the Pokémon Centre, a motorbike that had two people on it revved past him at an amazingly fast speed. He coughed as the dust went everywhere. When it disappeared, Kaine took a good look at the people on the bike. The one sitting on the back of the bike had a slender shape with long hair and he quickly noted that that person was a girl; while the other one was a man several years older than her, around his age.

"Damn punk…" he muttered.

'_**Guardian… heed… voice…**_'

Kaine felt a chill run down his spine when the voice rang in his head. He shivered but the voice died down afterwards.

_What was that?_ He thought.

"Anyways, that's not important to me at this moment," said Kaine, stuffing his hands in his pockets and strolled to the Pokémon Centre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inside the said centre, there was a woman with long light brown hair tied up in a short ponytail over her right shoulder, brilliant blue eyes and three piercings on each ear. She wore an off-shoulder blue shirt, jeans and blue slipper shoes. The woman was sitting cross-legged on a couch, finishing off the remains of an ice cream she bought a short while ago.

'**_Guardian… heed… voice…_**'

Taking one more bite, the woman's eyes blinked when she heard the voice in her head.

"What… was that?" she asked, not understanding what it meant. Pulling herself up, the woman was about to leave the centre, but once she got to the sliding doors she collided with a man, who looked older than her by one year.

"Hey watch it!" the man snapped. Something inside told her that something was bothering him.

"I'm sorry!" she said, hastily. "Please forgive me!"

The man looked surprised. "Don't apologise. You're not at fault here," he said.

"Oh… I'm sorry," said the woman.

He sighed, "Never mind. Forget it," he said.

The man stared at her for awhile, something about this woman made him think as if he knew her from a long time ago.

"Umm…" he snapped back when she spoke. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. It's nothing," he said and began to walk away. The man, however stopped in his tracks and turned back.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

The woman was shocked, suddenly wondering why he came up with such a question. But… what was this feeling? Why did he look so familiar to her when he's a stranger?

"Okay, I guess I can tell you," she said. "It's Damaris Hall. But most of my friends call me 'Dama'. What's yours?"

"Well my name's Kaine Grendell," said Kaine. "Dama, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" asked Dama.

"Have we met before? You… look as if I knew you from somewhere before," he answered.

Dama's eyes widen. "What you too? I had the same feeling when I first saw you earlier," she said.

"Now that's funny," said Kaine, chuckling.

Dama giggled. "I guess you're right," she said.

Kaine nodded. "Well, see ya later," he said.

"I guess so," said Dama, walking off.

Kaine watched as the young woman left the centre.

'_I know she's just a stranger in my eyes, but why does my heart yearn to see her again?_' He thought as he strode to one of the available videophones.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Outside, the man on the bike from earlier parked his bike next to the centre and took off his helmet. The man had buzz cut black hair and blue eyes, a Starmie tattoo was on the back of his right shoulder. He wore a black leather jacket, a purple shirt, blue jeans and white trainers. The girl took off her own helmet and stepped off, passing the helmet back to him.

"Thanks for the ride," she chirped happily.

The man winked at her, "Anything for you, my sweet dandelion," he said.

The girl beamed, giving him a peck on the cheek and walked off, waving goodbye to him in the process. The man smiled and hopped off the bike. He went to the rear of the bike, opening the back seat and placed the helmet in.

_Guardian… heed… voice…_

Hearing that, the man's body suddenly tensed, scanning his eyes left and right, he came to a conclusion that no one was near him talking.

"I must be hearing things," said the man.

As he did so, a feminine shriek echoed in the air. Immediately stopping, the man grinned.

"Well, looks like there's a damsel in distress needs saving," he said, darting in the direction of were the scream came from.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_I see… so that's how it is,_" said Prof. Elm over the videophone.

"Yes and they won't set sail until the weather calms down," said Kaine. "The weather reporter said that it was only supposed to be twenty five degrees celsius where in reality it makes you feel like your boiling in an oven. Lying bastard."

"_It's really that bad huh?_" asked Prof. Elm.

Kaine nodded. "Yes, are you going to do something about it Professor?" he asked.

"_I will and in the meantime, you relax. Things won't get any easier if you try to find your way around them,_" answered Prof. Elm. "_I'll call back later, so don't wonder off too far, got that?_"

"Alright, I won't" said Kaine. "Hey Professor there's something I've been itching to ask you."

"_Fire it away, what's wrong?_" Prof. Elm asked.

"Well you see it's—" Kaine was cut off by a scream from. "What? That scream, it's… No!"

"_Kaine? Is everything alright? Kaine, Kai—_" Prof. Elm couldn't finish as Kaine had already hung up and dashed outside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"W-what do y-you want?"

"Hand over the boy, lass, we're going to make him pay for what he did."

"I swear! I didn't do anything!"

"Lies!"

The argument was held a metre away from the centre. The one who screamed was Dama, who, unfortunately got the attention of those around her and three others, two men and one boy. The boy who was hiding behind Dama was around 7-years-old with mop green hair and teal eyes, wearing an orange t-shirt with blue sleeves, khaki shorts and orange and black velcro skate shoes. The first man was tall and well-build with tanned skin, long black dreadlock hair tied in a low ponytail and amber eyes; he wore a black denim vest with a skull image printed on the back overtopping a white shirt, fingerless black gloves, black leather pants and combat boots. The second man was chubby with orange hair, green eyes, and a buck tooth out in front. He wore a short white scarf, a lime green and yellow zipped jumper, a navy blue shirt, torn jeans and big black sneakers.

Dama crouched down onto one knee so she was at the boy's height.

"Can you tell me what happened, uh—" she stopped midway, forgetting his name.

"Emil. Emil Winchester," the boy said. "You're not going to let them hurt me, are you lady?"

Dama shook her head. "No. Of course I won't. Just tell me what happened," she said gently, trying not to scare him.

"Well—"

"Dama!"

They turned around to see Kaine wavering his way through the swarm of people forming around them. He finally gotten through them and went to the smaller group.

"Kaine! Why are you here?" asked Dama.

"I heard you scream, is everything alright?" asked Kaine.

"I'll tell you what's not alright," answered the man with the dreadlocks. "The little brat ran into me and my friend Gus here and ruined our lunch, now he's going to have to pay for it."

"Yeah, you tell him Oscar!" Gus exclaimed.

The people in the crowd were shocked by this.

"Those no good for nothing jerks."

"How can they do that to someone? And to a child none the less."

"Shut up!" Oscar barked, causing all of them to fell silent.

Everything was silent until they heard someone chuckling until it became laughter. Swivelling his head around, Oscar turned to the culprit: Benjamin, who had now found himself in the midst of their dispute.

"Really? An argument over spilt lunch? That's a laugh!" he said, chuckling. "C'mon guys, you can always buy more."

"But the food was expensive! Heck I even use the rest of my arcade money to buy it," Gus pouted.

"Sure, that's what they all say," said Benjamin.

Oscar growled. "Argh I had it, we're settling this right here and now," he said.

"Settle how?" asked Dama.

"A Pokémon Battle, duh!" answered Gus.

"Yes, it will be a tag battle between you two dweebs against me and Gus," said Oscar, gesturing a figure at Kaine and Benjamin.

Kaine gapped and pointed a finger at himself. "Me? You're kidding," he said.

"No," said Oscar. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do."

Startled by the sudden objection they spun around to the person who talked.

"Who… are you?" asked Gus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

_**Kanto Region**_

The room was dark and quiet, no one was around… well except for one person. That person was at the back of the room sitting at a station that held a computer-like machine. The only light in the room came from the machine's screen. The screen was currently black and showed multiple grey figures; the only figures that weren't grey are green, blue and yellow.

"So," the person said, the tone of voice indicating it was female. "Three of them have already made contact with each other. Good job Emil, I think I should give him an award later."

Suddenly the lights turned on, the female, startled, jumped in surprise after she heard the sound of a sliding door. Turning around, she saw someone standing there.

"Garret," she hissed. "Don't do that again, you scared me."

"It's Ace, Karol, I thought I told you already," said Ace, who coughed. "Anyways, any luck in finding them?"

Karol nodded. "Yes, only three though," she answered.

"What about the other two?" asked Ace.

"Well—" Karol was about to say but was suddenly cut off by a beep from the computer. Going back to the screen, she saw a purple figure in the mix.

"Whoa! Scratch that, there's a fourth one now," she said.

"So then, only one more left," said Ace. "And we will have the complete set."

Karol nodded, "Yes then it'll be time to bring them in," she said.

"Should I get everything ready?" asked Ace.

"Definitely, now's the best time to do it," answered Karol.

Ace nodded and left the room. Karol sighed and slumped back in the chair, staring at the screen.

'_Only one left,_ she thought. _My only concern is that if she has already found out about them. Oh Arceus, I hope we're not too late._'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

_**?**_

"This is tiresome, why must we wait this long?"

The one who asked this was a Fearow morph. He was tall and had long spiky red hair and the top half of his head was covered by a greyish-pink long beak-shaped helmet. The shoulders and the back of his neck were covered by spiked grey feathers. His upper arms had brown wings with beige tints at the end. He was wearing greyish-pink and brown robes with white bell sleeves, brown and black armour and dark brown gloves. His feet were shaped the same way the Pokémon he's based on. Attached to a belt on his left side was a whip. At this point the Fearow morph was on top of a pillar, his arms folded and his back leaning against the wall.

"Relax my feathered friend, well get around eventually," said a Mr. Mime monster who was dressed in a detailed harlequin suit. He just walked into the place they were in.

The Fearow morph glowered. "Shut up clown, I wasn't talking to you," he said.

"That's Hekomime to you Fearnult," said Hekomime.

Fearnult shook his head, "Whatever," he said, jumping down. Zenlaut walked over to the Persian morph that was taking a nap before him. She had long wavy platinum blonde hair and red eyes, but seeing how she was asleep, he didn't see them. The Persian morph had black fang marks on her face that were also scattered on her body. She wore a silver beaded necklace, a lacy black bra over a see-through sleeveless pink midriff shirt with a gold outline design, black panties under a knee-length see-through pink skirt with a gold outline design and brown high-heel sandals.

"Hey, Purrima, wake up already!" he yelled in her ear.

Purrima's eyes shot open and she jolted from her spot into a fighting position, a dagger already gripped in her hand.

"Alright, who woke me up from my beauty sleep?" asked Purrima, growling.

"I did," answered Fearnult. "Now stop acting like a drama queen already."

Purrima pouted. "I'm not a drama queen!" she yelled.

"Yes you are," Fearnult barked.

Hekomime was getting nervous. "Okay you two let's all get along with each other," he said.

"No!" they shouted in unison.

"_**That's enough!**_" a voice boomed. All three jumped when lightning cackled through the room, turning around they covered their eyes when a light shined in front of them. The minute they opened their eyes, they found Merqias standing in front of them.

Fearnult gasped. "Merqias…!" he exclaimed.

"About time you shown up," said Purrima.

Hekomime looked surprised. "Wait if you're here, then that must mean…"

Merqias nodded, "_**Yes, I've found our queen. She's currently resting at this point in time to recapture. For the time being, she's put me in charge,**_" he said.

"Wait a minute! Lady Lutemecia's here? I was wondering she had arrived," said Purrima.

Fearnult scoffed. "You? In charge? HA! I have more experience in the battlefield than you do," he said.

"_**But you're not the one who's second in command here, aren't you?**_" asked Merqias.

Purrima winched. "Burned," she said, giggling.

"Shut up," Fearnult said.

"So what's our plan of attack?" asked Hekomime.

Merqias glared at him. "_**I just came back. Give me time and I'll speak to Lady Lutemecia about it,**_" he answered.

"I was only asking," grumbled Hekomime, walking off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vermilion City<strong>_

_**Kanto Region**_

"Okay buddy, who are you?" asked Benjamin, eyeing the newcomer who entered the fray.

He smirked. "Tom Jackman's the name and I'm here to save this angel from these ruffians," answered Tom.

Dama blushed. "Angel?" she asked.

"Ruffians?" asked Oscar and Gus in unison.

_Who the hell is this guy?_ Benjamin and Kaine thought.

Tom kneeled in front of Dama and held out a hand.

"Here, beautiful lady, take my hand," he said. Dama stared at it then shook her hand.

"No thanks, I can take care of myself," said Dama, standing up. She took hold of Emil's own, which the boy had hid behind her.

"Hey pal," said Oscar. Tom's eyes lingered back to him. "Nobody and I mean nobody interrupts our battle, not to mention that hardly anyone says the word 'Ruffians' nowadays."

Tom grinned. "Is that so?" he asked. "I see, then I'll leave."

"Yeah, go on and take a hike!" said Gus.

"But," he said. "Since your harming such a jewel, I won't." Tom then turned to Benjamin, "Hey, you."

"Me?" Benjamin asked.

"What's your name?" asked Tom.

"Uh, it's Benjamin," answered Benjamin.

"That's a mouthful. Alright, you're Ben for now on," said Tom. "You're joining me in a tag battle."

'_Phew, at least I don't have to battle. I'm too tired,_' thought Kaine.

"Hey! You can't just go and name people," said Ben "But I guess that's fine. You okay with that uh-"

"It's Kaine, and yes it's alright. Go ahead," said Kaine.

"Wait a minute, we challenged him and green bean here to a battle, not you," said Gus.

Tom shook his head. "That's what I didn't hear, besides Kaine declined your offer so it's fine," he said.

"I didn't decline—" he was cut off when a whistle sounded in the air. Startled, everyone turned to see Officer Jenny pushing her way into the group.

"Alright, all of you, break it up! Break it up!" she ordered, going from one to the other, waving her hands in front of them.

Oscar cursed. "Shoot! It's the cops!" he exclaimed. "Gus, let's run for it!"

Gus nodded. "I'm with you on that one bro!" he shouted.

But they didn't run that far off when someone jumped down on top of them, shocking the crowd. The person grab hold on one of Oscar's arms and twisted it behind it's back.

"Ow!" he cried.

"You're not getting away that easily," said the person, the voice being female.

"Hey let go!" Gus screamed.

Officer Jenny and the others ran to them. The woman pulled Oscar into the air, still holding on his arm, while one of her feet was on Gus's back.

"Here," she said, handing Oscar to Officer Jenny.

"Thank you," said Officer Jenny. "Alright, arrest these two."

The woman hauled Gus up and handed him to one of Officer Jenny's aides.

"Why did you have to arrest them officer?" asked Kaine.

"They're ex-members of the Black Brotherhood gang, we've been tracking them down for some time now," she answered.

The woman blinked. "Black Brotherhood?" she asked. _Where have I heard that name before?_

Ben gapped. "What? You don't know? They're a street gang that performs criminality, rumour has it that most members used to be part of Team Rocket," he answered.

"I see," said the woman.

"Thanks for helping, what's your name?" asked Dama.

"It's Mira. Mira Coolidge," she answered.

Dama smiled. "Mira, that's a nice name," she said. "I hadn't introduced myself, I'm Damaris Hall. Most people call me Dama for short."

"You can call me Kaine Grendell," said Kaine.

"My name's Benjamin Harris, but my friends call me Ben," said Ben.

Tom bowed. "And I'm Tom Jackman milady," he said.

Mira stared at him then hit him hard on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Tom cried. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid," she answered, everyone snickered.

"Stupid? But that's the way I do it," said Tom.

"Sure, whatever you say," said Mira.

"Um…" Mira looked down to Emil, who still had held onto Dama's hand.

"Thank you lady, if it wasn't for you, those bad men would still be harassing me," said Emil.

"It's alright," said Mira. "What's your name?"

"Emil Winchester," he said.

"Okay Emil, why were those guys chasing you?" asked Mira.

Ben chuckled. "You see, it's a funny thing. Well…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

_**Kanto Region**_

Karol grinned, seeing that a red figure has now joined the small group.

"Everybody's present and accounted for," she said. Standing up, Karol stretched her arms and walked out of the room.

_**Vermillion City**_

"Hey, guys I'm hungry, want to get something to eat?" asked Ben.

"Sure! Why not, it's not like I'm doing anything anyways," answered Dama.

"I agree, I do feel famished," said Kaine.

"If angel here agrees then so do I," said Tom.

Emil blinked, "Do you always have to agree to what a girl says?" he asked.

"Shuddap," said Tom. "Ow!" he cried getting hit on the head again by Mira.

"I don't have anywhere to go, so I guess so," said Mira.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Ben, pumping a fist into the air.

Once they started walking, however, six pillars of light engulfed every one of them. The pillars of light then formed into one and vanished into the air, taking them away with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

_**Kanto Region**_

"Ben."

"…"

"Ben."

"Five more minutes mom."

"Benjamin Harris! WAKE UP!"

"AH!"

Ben jolted awake into a sitting position, groaning and suppressing himself to gag from the nausea feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh good, your awake. I thought you were a goner for sure."

"Huh?" Ben had a hazy vision so he didn't see who it was, but rubbing an arm over his eyes, his vision became clearer.

Ben blinked, "Dama? Is that you?" he asked.

Dama giggled. "In the flesh. Sorry if I yelled," she answered.

Ben shook his head. "No it's alright," he said, standing up. "Where are we?" He scanned the area they were in, it was definitely not Vermilion City the last time he checked: there was sand, pine trees and an ocean.

"A beach?" asked Ben.

"That's what it looks like," answered Dama, jumping to her feet. "I searched for the others and I can't find them,"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Mira and Kaine are more than capable of taking care of themselves, it's Tom and Emil I'm worried about," said Ben.

"That's true," said Dama. "But Emil's a kid, I'm worry for his safety, he's probably scared and crying right now."

Ben nodded. "Alright, we'll go and search for them again," he said.

"Yes let's do it," said Dama.

She was about to walk away when Ben spoke. "Wait," she stopped and turned back. "I got a better idea."

Ben then grabbed out a Poké Ball. "Tropius, I choose you!" he cried, throwing the ball into the air.

He took it back after releasing the large sauropod Pokémon.

"We'll search in the air," said Ben, pointing at Tropius.

Dama nodded. "Great, I was starting to get tired," she said. Watching Ben get on, Dama saw him hold out a hand.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Thanks," said Dama, taking his hand and felt him pull her up.

Ben nodded. "Alright, hang on tight Dama," he said. He ordered Tropius to start flying once he felt Dama wrap her arms around his waist.

_Why? Why do I have a feeling that I meet her before?_ He thought.

_He looks so familiar, but I can't picture it. Ah! This is frustrating,_ thought Dama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

_**?**_

Merqias walked into a room which held a throne at the very back. Levitating himself, Merqias floated to the throne were Lutemecia was sitting on and landed before her.

"_**My queen,**_" he said.

Lutemecia looked at him. "Merqias what are you doing here? I thought I told you—"

Merqias shook his head. "_**I'm sorry my queen, but everyone has awakened and they're getting impatient,**_" he said.

"It's probably because of being asleep for centuries, I can't blame them. Alright, execute phase one," said Lutemecia.

"_**Phase one my queen?**_" Merqias asked.

Lutemecia nodded. "Yes. Now, listen to what I have to say, carefully," she said.

_**Unknown Location**_

_**Kanto Region**_

Kaine pushed a branch as he and Emil hiked through the woods they landed in, even though he was smaller than Kaine, Emil ducked for it when the branch flung backwards about to struck his face.

"I'm getting hungry," Emil whined.

Kaine looked at him sternly. "Emil you already told me that. I said we will eat something once we get out of these woods," he said.

"But Kaine," Emil whined again.

Kaine sighed. "Fine. I give up. Okay fifteen minute break, no more, no less," he said.

Emil beamed. "Yes!" he cried, plopping down onto the ground beneath him.

"Stay here and wait until I get some food," said Kaine. He grabbed out a Poké Ball and threw it, releasing his Pokémon, which revealed to be Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, I want you to stay put and keep an eye on Emil while I'm gone, okay?" he asked.

Poliwhirl nodded. Kaine smiled. "I knew I can count on you," he said.

Kaine started to walk away from them and went to search for food.

'_I don't know, but I'm worrying about the others. I wonder where they are at the moment,_' he thought.

He then stopped in his tracks, his expression now growing to a guilty one.

"Maybe I shouldn't left him alone," Kaine said under his breath. He then suddenly heard the snap of a twig nearby.

"What was that?" he asked. Carefully, not wanting to be spotted, Kaine walked to a boulder and crouched behind, peeking over the ledge.

His eyes widen at what he saw. Standing there was Hekomime and with him was a swarm of humanoid Sandslash monsters that had camouflaged stain glass brown bodies. However, the spikes on their backs were black not to mention thinner and sharper looking and they had blades instead of claws.

"Okay, you heard Merqias' orders, go on and find them!" said Hekomime. The Sandslash monsters hollered in reply.

'_What are they? And who are they searching for?_' He thought. Kaine's mind then travelled back to Emil, if there are monsters here, then he might be... '_Shoot! I better get a move on!_'

Quietly standing up, Kaine was about to run for it when one of his feet accidently kicked the boulder.

"Aww crap," he cursed. It must be his unlucky day, because Hekomime caught wind of it and turned to his direction, spotting him.

"Ah! A human!" Hekomime cried.

"Damn, not good!" Kaine yelled and bolted away from them.

"Don't let him escape!"

Kaine ran as fast as his legs could carry him, wanting to get far away from those monsters and get to Emil and Poliwhirl. After running for what seemed like ages, Kaine skidded to a halt. He panted and turned his head back.

"Good," he breathed. "They're gone, for now."

He suddenly yelped when he felt someone grab onto one of his arms and pulled him aside, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Mmph mmmph," he muffled.

"Sssh, be quiet, they'll hear you," his holder said. Looking up Kaine's eyes widen.

'_Tom?_' He thought. Glancing to where he originally stood, Kaine was surprised to see the monsters there.

'_How did they get here so fast?_' Kaine thought. He felt a chill run down his spine when he saw them look in their direction. The two waited for them to disappear, and when they did, Tom released him.

"How did you end up here?" asked Kaine.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno," he answered. "But one things for certain, I haven't seen the others at all."

"Are you sure?" asked Kaine.

Tom nodded. "Yes, none, nadda, zip, ziltch, zero," he answered.

"Okay but I know where Emil is, he wound up with me, we have to get to him now!" said Kaine.

"Maybe even Mira and Dama might be with him," said Tom.

Kaine shook his head. "Last time I checked, they weren't," he said.

Tom pouted. "That sucks," he sulked.

"Don't be such a baby," said Kaine. Getting up, both of them moved away from their hiding spot behind the tree. As they were about to find the others, they heard a shriek behind them.

Kaine stiffened. "Is that, what I think it is?" he asked.

"If you think it's a creepy Sandslash monster, then yes," answered Tom.

"Run!" Kaine yelled, darting away.

"Don't order me around!" shouted Tom, running after him. He was surprised that those monsters had found them so easily.

"TOM! KAINE!"

As he ran, Kaine looked up and saw both Ben and Dama flying in the air on the back of a Tropius. Tom looked up and saw a few ships following behind them.

"LOOK OUT!" he cried.

Ben heard him and turned his head back, seeing the ships.

"Crud, air raid!" shouted Ben as saw them starting to fire their lasers. "Tropius, land on the ground!"

Tropius growled, answering his order and flew down towards the ground, avoiding every laser it could. Unfortunately, one laser zapped one of its wings, injuring it. Kaine and Tom watched in horror as they saw Tropius sent spiralling to the ground, landing with a crash. The impact caused both Ben and Dama crash next to it. Luckily, Ben had his arms around Dama and his back to the ground so there was no serious damage.

Ben groaned and cracked his eyes open, they widen to the size of saucers seeing Dama lying on top of him, unconscious, and one of those ships aiming straight at them. Tom, standing on the sidelines with Kaine, watched helplessly as they are about to be killed.

Suddenly he heard something spoke in his head.

'_**You want to help them that badly, now's the time.**_'

"But, what can I do? They're going to die," Tom whispered.

'_**Look deeply inside yourself, in your heart. You'll find the answer.**_'

"My heart?" he asked. Tom closed his eyes, concentrating hard. He opened them again to feel something warm on his left hand. Glancing at it, Tom saw a small glowing purple wind-shaped symbol on the back of it.

'_**Yes, that's it.**_'

"What, is this?" asked Tom.

'_**This is your power to help the ones you want to protect. You know what to do now.**_'

"Hey! Wait!" he cried. But it was too late, the voice already had disappeared.

"No! BEN! DAMA!" Kaine yelled.

Tom looked in Kaine's direction and saw the two were within firing range. Ben was able to escape the ship with Dama but was now cornered by it, standing in the corner of a cliff above them. The ship fired its lasers above them, hitting the cliff. Both Kaine and Tom sighed in relief… but really, it wasn't over just yet. Hearing the sound of rumbling from above, they watched as the cliff cracked and rocks started to fall above Ben and Dama.

"So that's what they were planning," said Tom, running up to them.

"Oi! Tom! Where are you going?" asked Kaine.

'_No, I'm not, I'm not going to let them die!_' Those words raced in his mind as he ran, the symbol on his hand glowed brighter.

He jumped, doing a somersault in the air so he was just above Ben and Dama.

"Element Power," Tom said. He overlapped his hands were the one with the symbol was in front. "Gust!" he flipped his hands, releasing a wave of wind. The wind collided with the rocks, shattering them. Tom landed on the ground once they were destroyed, panting as he collapsed onto one knee.

Ben gasped. "You…" he was at a loss for words, after seeing Tom destroy those rocks with that attack of his.

"Tom! BEHIND YOU!" Kaine suddenly shouted. Ben looked back and noticed one of those Sandslash monsters charging at Tom, a blade-shaped hand in the air, ready to strike.

'_**He helped you, now it's time for you to help him**__,_' a voice suddenly echoed in his head.

Ben nodded, closing his eyes, he felt something warm on his right hand. Opening them, he saw a glowing yellow thunderbolt symbol on the back of his hand. Bringing both hands up, he overlapped one with the other were the hand with the symbol was in front.

"Element Power," he said, flipping his hands. "Spark!" Electricity left his hand, above Tom and at the Sandslash monster, damaging it, making it stagger backwards.

Dama, who was still in Ben's arms groaned and woke up from the commotion happening around her. She gasped, seeing the monster before her.

"Welcome to the land of the living," she heard Ben say. Dama looked up and saw him smiling at her. "Here's a question, what happens when you mix electricity with water?"

Dama smiled. "Electrocution," she answered. Pulling away from the latter, Dama stood next to him, facing the monster. A glowing blue droplet symbol appeared on the back of her left hand.

Dama put her hands together. "Element Power," she then flipped them to show her palms, "Bubble!" Stretching them out, she fired a swarm of bubbles that made contact with the monster, destroying it.

"Kaine! Duck!" Tom yelled.

"What?" asked Kaine.

"Floor it!" he shouted, grabbing Kaine, pushing him to the ground. They were shocked to see a whole horde of those Sandslash monsters, one of them nearly attacking them.

"AAAHH!" they heard someone scream, Emil. One of the monsters had a hold on him, one of its large claws at his neck. Kaine's Poliwhirl was also there, but comparing it to Emil, it was badly damaged.

"EMIL!" Dama cried, she felt herself starting to tear up. "Let him go!"

"I don't think so," someone said, revealing it to be Hekomime. "So your them, well three at least, this will be a piece of cake."

"What?" asked Kaine, growling. "What do you mean?"

"Hold your tongue human," said Hekomime. "If you value this boy and creature's lives, then I wouldn't move if I were you."

"What do you want from us?" asked Ben.

Hekomime sighed. "Are you humans really this gullible? It's simple, it's to destroy you lot," he answered.

"D-destroy us?" Dama stuttered, fearing for their lives.

"Yes, and we'll do it right here and now," he said. Hekomime raised a hand, the Sandslash monsters recognised it as a signal for them to attack.

"NO!" Kaine shouted, suddenly moving his hands the way the others did, revealing a glowing green leaf symbol on the back of his right hand, "Element Power, Leaf!" Suddenly leaves came out from the palms of his hands.

"I don't think so!" yelled Hekomime, he jumped in front to where Kaine was calling out his attack. "Light Screen!" He shouted, the shield appearing in front of him, making it impossible for Kaine's attack to penetrate it.

Kaine cursed. "Damn," he said.

The Sandslash monsters (excluding the ones holding Emil and Poliwhirl) charged at them, blade-shaped hands ready to strike them down until, "Element Power, Flame!"

A burst of fire was shot at the monsters, barely having time to react, some of them were destroyed. The one who attacked them was Mira, who came just in time. A glowing flame symbol could faintly be seen on her left glove.

Hekomime gulped. "Uh I think it's about time we make our leave," he said.

"Wait!" Mira shouted.

"Tally ho Guardians," he said, vanishing along with the Sandslash monsters, Emil and Poliwhirl.

"No way," Dama said, falling to her knees. "They're gone."

"Don't worry, we'll save them," said Mira.

Kaine sneered. "You think so? Because the last time I checked, we were outnumbered one hundred to four," he said.

Ben elbowed him. "Kaine, just be grateful that she was able to destroy a number of them when you couldn't."

Tom nodded. "Definitely," he said, waltzing to Mira. "By the way, where have you been all my life, my beauty?" He placed a hand on her right shoulder.

Uh oh. In one swift movement, she punched him dead in the face. Tom groaned in pain, rubbing his nose. Lucky it wasn't broken.

Mira growled. "Don't ever touch my right shoulder again, got it?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am!" he squeaked.

"But," said Dama. "Tom is right, where were you exactly?"

Mira didn't answer.

"Mira?" she asked, only to feel a hand on her left shoulder, looking at Ben.

"Never mind that, we got bigger problems on our hands at the moment," he said.

Kaine nodded. "True, we need to save Emil and Poliwhirl, fast."

"What did that freak of a clown meant by _Guardians_?" asked Mira, she then paused. "Wait don't tell me…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Dama, then something hit her. "Hang on a second, you don't mean… you heard it as well?"

Ben blinked. "Heard what?" then he remembered when he left the Vermillion Gym. "Ah! Now I know, that strange voice."

"Voice? Ooh, you mean the one that said _Guardian_ right? Yep I heard it too," said Kaine.

"At least I'm not the only strange one here," said Tom, feeling relieved.

"Seeing as we all heard it and those attacks we used, not to mention what clown-brain called us, that means we all have some purpose, right?" asked Mira.

"That's, about right, but… what is our purpose?" asked Ben, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't understand," said Dama.

'_**So, you're all together, now it's time.**_'

"I'm going crazy!" cried Kaine. "There's that voice again."

Suddenly the light from earlier came down upon them once again and they disappeared for a second time.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

**Maki:** And there we have it with the first part. Sorry about that. But the way I write, I didn't want to end up with a chapter nearly over 20 pages, that'll be too long. Besides I want to make a cliffhanger to make things interesting. I hope you will all understand. Well see you next time.


	4. Dawn of Awakening Part 2

**Maki: **As of now, I finally have a gold ranger submitted, curtsey of Cyborg-Lucario who was kind enough to do so after I noted him of the issue, which is good now that I don't have to keep on asking. So, without further ado, I give you part 2. Enjoy.

PS: Sorry for the late update.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pokémon, Power Rangers/Super Sentai or anything else related. I only own this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dawn of Awakening Part 2<strong>

Screams filled the air and everyone came crashing down (except Mira, who landed on her feet perfectly) onto the floor of the room they are now in. The four of them were now in a pile of flesh.

"Hey! Kaine, get your foot out of my face!" cried Ben.

"Not unless you stop lying on my arm," said Kaine.

"Uh that'll be me on your arm," Dama said.

Tom blinked, "Why is my hand touching something soft?" he asked. His eyes lingered back to see what it was. Tom felt his cheeks suddenly heat up.

"AH! PERVERT!" Dama shrieked, slapping Tom on his cheek. Or so she thought.

"Yeow! Dama! Wrong person!" Ben shouted.

Mira pinched the bridge of her nose, '_They really need to work on their landing_' she thought_._

Everyone stopped arguing when they heard the sound of sliding doors and the lights turning on.

"My," they heard someone say, "Aren't we a lively bunch,"

Finding their balance, the four scrambled to stand. Standing at the door were Karol, Ace and two others. The first one was a man in his mid-thirties, about 35 years old with shoulder length black hair and green eyes.

Both he and Ace were dressed in a similar uniform. It was a high blue shirt under an overlapped grey collared jacket with white linings and folded black sleeve cuffs. On each jacket, the black upside down triangle with the white outline that stretched from the front to the back had the surnames Rivera and Lombardi in white capitalised letters. The front triangle had an insignia on the centre, which was an emblem with a gold cross that had a red outline, an opal-shaped gem in the middle and silver wings, the letters EPO were written on a gold banner underneath. Along with the jacket were black gloves, grey pants with the same white linings and black boots. Though unlike them, Karol didn't wear the uniform. Instead, she had her regular clothing but with the insignia etched in her coat's left pocket.

The second person, well creature, shocked most of them.

Kaine: _Holy Arceus!_

Ben: _No Way!_

Dama: _This has got to be a dream…_

Tom: _It's official. I'm paranoid._

Mira: _What in the world?_

"Mew!" Everyone minus Mira shouted.

Ace blinked. "What? No hello to us?" he asked.

Dama shook her head. "Sorry, it's just we never saw a legendary up close and personal before," she answered.

Ace nodded. "That's an understatement. I admit I was skittish the first time," he said.

"Okay who the hell are you guys? Why did you bring us here?" asked Kaine.

"And where is here exactly?" asked Mira.

"One at a time everyone, we'll explain things if you all stop and calm down," answered Karol.

"Wait, haven't I seen this babe before?" Tom muttered. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Yes! Now I remember! You're Karolyn Masters!"

Ben gasped. "_The_ Karolyn Masters? The child prodigy who was awarded a doctorate of robotic science and archaeology at the age of twelve in 2005 and a master's degree in 2009?"

Karol nodded. "In the flesh, I can see you're an expert in rumours," she said. "And buzz-cut don't call me babe!"

Ben blushed. "I guess you found me out," he said. Tom only grunted.

"And I'm Garret Lombardi, her assistant, but most people know me as Ace," said Ace.

"Why's that?" asked Kaine.

"Because I'm cool," he answered.

Kaine smirked. "Oh really?" he asked. "Do you really consider yourself as that?"

"Hey! Don't jeopardise me!"

Mira eyed the oldest man in their group. "What about you?" she asked.

Everyone followed Mira and looked at him. The man coughed. "My name's Jerome Rivera, the head of this operation we're conducting," he said.

Dama started freaking out. "Operation? We're getting operated?"

"No, not that kind," said Ace, chuckling.

"We're part of a private defence agency known simply as EPO or in other words, the **E**xploration and **P**rotection **O**rganisation," said Karol. "We are currently in a part of EPO's headquarters."

"Thanks for the info but we need to go, we got someone to save," said Ben.

Karol nodded. "Yes, and that _someone_ happens to be under my guardianship," she said.

"What?" came the chorus of shouts.

"Your Emil's caretaker? But your still young," said Dama.

Karol quirked an eyebrow. "So? His parents died a few years back, I'm one of his only living and close relatives he's got. I had no choice."

"But still—"

"I'm sorry!"

Karol looked at Kaine, surprised. "What?" she asked.

"I was the one who left Emil alone. Please forgive me!" said Kaine, bowing.

Karol smiled. "You're forgiven," she said. Kaine gaped at her, "It's not your fault Kaine. They took someone precious from me. I want payback."

"Wait! How did you know—"

"Your names? We've been overseeing you lot for a while now," she answered.

"What do you mean overseeing us?" asked Ben.

"Perhaps Mew's the one better at explaining these things," said Jerome.

"Mew? But Jerome, from the last I heard, Pokémon never talk," said Tom.

Jerome groaned. "You forgotten something there Tom, starting now you'll be calling me Captain or Captain Rivera, either way is fine," he said.

"What?" Tom asked, confused.

"_**Forget that now for the moment Tom, we have more important things at hand here,**_" Mew said all of a sudden.

"Whoa! Mew is actually talking!" Dama exclaimed.

Ben shook his head, amused. "That's not really talking Dama, Mew's using telepathy."

"_**You humans are really noisy sometimes. Anyways, what I was going to say, you five have been chosen,**_" said Mew.

Mira blinked. "Chosen? For what?" she asked.

"_**To be Guardians. They're warriors from the past. 40,000 years to be exact,**_" answered Mew.

"Guardians? Then you must be…" said Dama.

Mew nodded. "_**Yes, I was the one speaking to you.**_"

"To think, that it was a legendary Pokémon guiding us all this time," said Ben, chuckling.

Tom nodded. "That's a first. By the way, I know Mew's supposed to be genderless, but the way your speaking makes you sound like a girl," he said.

Mew groaned. "_**It's true that I'm genderless, but you can think of me as a girl if you wish to, if that makes you feel comfortable,**_" she said.

"I agree, besides, if you were a girl and pretty if you had a human form, I would ask you out on a date," said Tom. _Thwack!_ "Ow! Not again!"

"_**Thank you Mira. Now we will deal with the more serious issues here, time is on the essence. Like I said before, you are Guardians but really reincarnations of them, well four of you at least,**_" said Mew.

"So that's why I remembered Ben, Dama and Tom," said Kaine, he paused. "But what about Mira? I didn't sense anything familiar about her at all!"

"_**If you don't interrupt me, I'll explain everything. Anyways, yes Ben, Dama, Tom and Kaine, you four are reincarnations of four of the Guardians. As for Mira you're a descendant,**_" Mew said.

"Me? But how am I?" asked Mira.

"_**Long ago, there was once a sorceress named Lutemecia who waged war on another planet,**_" said Mew. Mira gasped. "_**However, she lost and was to be sealed, banished into the depths of outer space. Lutemecia didn't last long there, as her seal, which was a meteorite found its way to our planet, Kanto to be precise. Humans and Pokémon alike thought of her seal as a miracle sent by Arceus and enshrined it. But they were wrong. Several days later, two hikers stumbled upon her seal and awakened her on accident. Lutemecia rewarded them by turning them into two of her loyal subjects.**_"

Dama gasped. "That's terrible," she said.

Mew nodded. "_**Indeed it was. As she began her conquest for this planet as atone for failing on the other, Arceus summoned me. I was charged with the task of gathering seventeen super-powered individuals, each individual having the ability to manipulate one out of the seventeen elements. Together those individuals were named the Guardians. But before I started, I disguised myself as a human and challenged Lutemecia to a duel. It was long, but I eventually won and sealed her magic powers into an enchanted box. I knew it was only temporarily because she had the ability to regain her magic.**_"

"What was the Guardians role in all of this?" asked Ben.

"_**I was getting to that point. After the duel, I set out to recruit the Guardians. I knew there was a short amount of time before Lutemecia fully revived her powers, so I had to act fast. Their job was to collect these crystals that were scattered all over Kanto. They are an extremely valuable asset into sealing Lutemecia,**_" said Mew.

Karol nodded, turning to Ace. "Get the Crystal," she said.

"Alright," said Ace. He then left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a glowing green crystal in hand.

"Is that it?" asked Mira.

"_**Yes, but only one. There are many others out there, though most of them are still dormant. Twelve of the Guardians died while they were collecting the crystals, leaving five remaining: A noble's child the Fire Guardian, a mercenary the Grass Guardian, a merchant's daughter the Water Guardian, a castle knight the Thunder Guardian and a sky pirate the Wind Guardian,**_" said Mew, she paused. "_**Together they were able to seal Lutemecia again. However the Fire Guardian was sacrificed to stop Lutemecia from destroying all of them.**_"

"What you meant by reincarnation earlier, everything's happening again?" asked Kaine.

Mew shook her head. "_**Yes and no. You see, once they won the battle Arceus appeared before us and agreed to our wish that the Guardians would be reincarnated and that the Fire Guardian would have a descendant, which are you guys. I'm sure that all of you are aware by now on who your ancestor was,**_" she said. "_**And everything can't repeat itself, only the fact that Lutemecia's been awakened has.**_"

"And I believe I know who did that," said Karol, glaring at Ace.

"But that was a mistake! I didn't know that was her seal!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him, trying to defend himself.

Karol sighed, adjusting her glasses. "Your right. No one could've," she said. "Sorry."

"Okay, so we know the basics of our part, but what about you guys?" asked Dama. "How is EPO connected?"

"Yes. We are a defence agency, one to protect Kanto and also to assist you guys in collecting the scattered crystals," answered Karol. "EPO's headquarters is based here on Moonlight Island."

"Moonlight Island? That's the island that was discovered a few years back," said Ben.

"And how exactly are we going to defend Kanto from Lutemecia? Mind explaining?" asked Mira.

Captain Rivera nodded. "Please give me a moment, I'll be back," he said. He was about to walk out when he turned to Ace, hand open. Ace smiled and gave him the crystal once before he left.

After the Captain left, everything was silent until a beep sounded in the room. Eyes widening, Ace ran to the front of the room were a machine stood. Running his fingers over a couple of buttons his lips tugged into a grin.

"Karol!" he shouted, turning to the others. "We got Emil's location."

Karol gasped. "Show it to us then!" she ordered. Ace nodded and bent down, pressing a button that opened up a slot, plunging a hand in, Ace grabbed out a device and walked to the round desk in the middle, the others following down on the adjacent steps with Mew floating of course. Placing the device on top of the desk, Ace pressed a button which emitted a flat squared map showing gridlines and an image of the Kanto region. Stretching his fingers on the map, the image grew bigger now showing Moonlight Island, a red dot was present on it.

"How did you do that?" asked Kaine.

"I placed a tracking device on him earlier for safety measures," answered Karol. "He's an official member of EPO through my guardianship. I asked him to bring you together."

Tom growled. "He knew this from the beginning?" he asked. "That little brat!"

"Tom watch it! If he did, why didn't he tell us in the first place?" asked Dama.

Mew shook her head. "_**We wanted to keep it a secret until the time was right,**_" she said.

"What she said," said Ace.

Captain Rivera came back with a silver box that had EPO's insignia on it. Ace turned off the map, returning the device back to it's original spot. The Captain walked over, everyone surrounded him. He glanced at Karol who nodded.

Captain Rivera sighed, "This is how we going to fight against Lutemecia," he said, moving a hand over to the locks, flicking them off which lifted the box's lid. The five of them gaped in surprise.

Mira quirked an eyebrow. "Braces?" she asked, having exactly no idea at where this was going. Indeed there were round braces placed in the case. 10 of them grouped into pairs. The first five had a black base with a silver top and a silver wrist strap. The top had a squared blank screen while underneath there was a single coloured symbol that was the same as on the back of their hands: a flame, a leaf, a water droplet, a thunderbolt and a gust of wind. The second set were the reverse colours, unlike the other set, this one had five coloured stars with a number on top, red with the number 1, green with the number 2, light blue with the number 3, yellow with the number 4 and purple with the number 5. Each pair had different coloured outlines, one red, one green, one blue, one yellow and one purple.

Karol shook her head. "Not any ordinary braces. See the design? These are specially enhanced braces," she answered.

"Enhanced? I don't get you," said Ben.

"Me neither," Dama said.

"To put it simply," said Captain Rivera. "These will allow you to access high-powered suits and weaponry, in this case, they will let you become… Poké Rangers."

Silence filled the room.

Until…

"WHAT?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Elsewhere, there was a cave near the shore, deep inside were Hekomime and the Sandslash monsters, some guarding Emil and Poliwhirl who were chained to a pillar. Both were knocked out due to exhaustion and injuries.

"_**I see, so they escaped.**_"

"Yes they have, but don't worry Merqias, they'll come, because we have someone important to them," said Hekomime.

"_**I hope your plan works. Lutemecia won't tolerate failure,**_" said Merqias.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it will. They'll be destroyed before you know it," he said.

Merqias nodded. "_**You better,**_" he said. Then his hologram dispersed.

Hekomime gulped. "Let's hope so," he muttered, glancing at his captives.

Oh boy, how wrong he was.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"It can't be…"

"But that's impossible!"

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"I'm dreaming, someone wake me up now!"

Captain Rivera shook his head, "This is definitely no dream and I'm not joking," he said.

"But seriously! A Poké Ranger? That's going way overboard on my regulations!" Ben cried.

"_**You're the only ones with the ability to make this happen, there's no one else who can,**_" said Mew.

"Um…" Mira interrupted, grabbing their attention. "Can I ask something?"

Captain Rivera nodded. "Alright, what is it?" he asked.

"Who… who are these Poké Rangers? Really?" asked Mira.

That's when it happened. Everyone, besides Mira, Captain Rivera, Karol and Mew crashed on the floor.

Kaine's eyes blinked owlishly. "You can't be serious?" he asked.

Mira shook her head. "No. I was raised in space since I was a child," she answered. It was a lie, a white lie. She knew it but it was a good excuse she actually came from an entirely different planet which would've raise too many questions if they found out.

"That's why you didn't know anything," said Dama, shocked. The poor thing, Dama didn't know what being in space felt like, Mira must've been lonely and couldn't make any friends, which must be the reason she's so isolated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ace.

Mira's eyes were downcast. "I guess… I couldn't bring myself to say it," she answered.

"_**But at least you did now, we perfectly understand,**_" said Mew. "_**Anyways, Poké Rangers are humans chosen to fight for the safety of the Pokémon World, they are normally grouped in numbers and disguise themselves in coloured suits and use high-powered weapons.**_"

"Yes. And if I remember correctly, the first team showed up in Hoenn in 2006, I think their team name was Mighty—something, I forgot the name. I was only fifteen when it happened and on my Pokémon journey in Unova at the time, so I didn't knew all that well," said Ben.

"Wait! You're from Unova? Really? How did you end up here?" asked Ace.

Ben chuckled. "It's luck I guess. I'm here to compete in the Indigo League, already won my third badge today," he answered.

"Anyways, since that time, Poké Ranger teams have been popping up all over the world," said Karol. Tom nodded and grabbed his braces, placing one on each wrist.

"Are we going to save Emil and Poliwhirl now or not?" asked Kaine, his patience running thin as he took hold of his braces.

"Yes, we should, I don't want to sit and wait while Emil is suffering," said Dama, taking her own.

Mira and Ben looked at each other and nodded, grabbing the last ones available. Once they had finally placed on their braces, Captain Rivera looked at them, one by one and nodded.

"Okay, I knew you would choose the right people for the team Karol," he said, closing the case. "Before you all go though, I want you to have something else as well."

"What do you mean, something else?" asked Mira.

Karol took the box from Captain Rivera and came back with a smaller one, a jewellery box to be exact. She opened it, revealing a group of 10 silver-chained necklaces and rings. Each necklace had a different shaped and coloured gem while the rings had different coloured patterns.

Kaine growled. "This is no time for jewellery!" he barked, his patience finally gone.

"Calm down!" Karol snapped. "These will identify you as Guardians and the rings are used to help control your powers when you're not fighting in your suits."

"Control?" asked Dama.

"_**Yes, you see a Guardian's powers can be destructive if not maintained correctly which is why we made the rings**_," answered Mew, as Karol went to them one by one, handing each one to their rightful owner.

"No offence," said Ben as he placed on his necklace and ring. "But if we're going to be Poké Rangers, we need a better name."

Tom nodded. "Indeed. Guardians just sounds… tacky. Let's see, if we're using elements… AH! I got it! How about the Poké Rangers Element Warriors?"

"Element Warriors hmm… I like it, for once you've done something good," said Ben.

"Hey! How can you say that even if we only met each other in one day?" he shouted.

"_**Alright all of you calm down! Yes Tom, Element Warriors, does sound like a better name that even I couldn't think of. But now that everything's done, surround me and I'll teleport you to Emil's location,**_" said Mew. They looked at each other and nodded, surrounding her in a circle. Closing her eyes, Mew suddenly glowed, emitting the same light that send them to the room they were in now. She glowed brighter before the light touched all five of them and disappeared.

After they disappeared again the third time, the light surrounding Mew died down. Her eyelids became heavy and she felt her body going limp.

"Mew!" Karol cried, catching Mew in her arms before she collapsed.

"Is she alright?" asked Ace, glancing at Captain Rivera.

Captain Rivera shook his head. "Using teleportation three times a row in one day and not to mention on five people at once to boot must've exhausted her greatly," he answered.

Karol shot a look at Mew. "You shouldn't have done that" she said.

"_**I'm sorry… but t-they needed me. B-besides, the vehicles your creating at this point aren't finished yet,**_" said Mew before her eyes glazed back up to her head and she passed out.

Karol gasped. "Mew! No!" she exclaimed. She was about to grab a shoulder and shake her awake until a comforting hand clapped on one of hers and looked up at Ace.

"It's okay, all she needs is resting," he said.

"But… what if the others rescued Emil? What do we do?" asked Karol.

"We'll inform her until then, but now let her recover," answered Captain Rivera.

Karol hesitated but nodded eventually. '_Please everyone, be careful,_' she thought.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mira and the others found themselves teleported outside the cave that Hekomime had Emil and Poliwhirl hostage in, well rather near as they landed at the top of a hill. Unfortunately for Ben, just as he was about to set his feet on the grass, one of them got caught in a root that was sticking out, tripping him over and sending him tumbling to the ground at the bottom.

"Ben!" Dama shouted running down after him, the others following suite.

"And too think my day went bad," groaned Kaine.

Moaning from the throbbing pain in his head, Ben pulled himself into a sitting position, placing a hand on the floor to support him.

Dama knelt beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I guess so," answered Ben. He stopped when Dama suddenly giggled. "What?"

Having nothing to say because of her laughter, Dama pointed a finger at his head. Gazing his eyes up, Ben swore he caught the sight of a twig and clapped a hand on his head. Rubbing it, he pulled out a stack of twigs and leaves, blushing in embarrassment.

Tom stood next to him. "Hey, had a nice trip?" he asked.

Ben punched him in the arm. "Haha very funny," he said, standing up.

Mira strolled away from them, eyeing the cave. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Must be," answered Kaine. "I don't see anywhere else that's a best place for monsters to hide in."

Mira nodded, turning back to the others. "Okay, this is going to be dangerous, so everyone keep your guard up!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Alright, let's go!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What's taking them so looong? Hurry up and get here!"

Hekomime was pacing back and forth waiting for those humans to show up. His eyes suddenly widen, a huge grin plastered on his face. At the pillar, Emil groaned, slowly drifting back to consciousness. His eyes cracked open, blinking and he glanced around the room. There was Hekomime who was standing still which made Emil wonder what he was doing. A sneering sound caught his attention and he looked down, eyes widening at the Sandslash monster guarding him.

He screamed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ow! Kaine watch where you're going!"

"That's not me!"

"It's me stupid!"

"Sorry, can't see anything when it's dark."

"Stop!"

Everyone skidded to a halt and stared at Mira.

"We're not getting anywhere with us acting like this, for all we know someone could get killed," she said.

"Your right," said Ben. He paused. "Hey I got an idea." Ben walked ahead of them, but as he did, he felt something shift under him. Glancing down, he noticed that his foot stepped on a tile that was pushed down. He felt a rumbling beneath him and didn't notice the floor beneath give way, making him fall with a shout.

"Not again," Kaine groaned. He ran to where Ben fell and gulped, seeing a pit of spikes.

"Hey!" he heard Ben shout. Looking down, Kaine saw him hanging on the ledge. "Mind giving me a hand here?"

Kaine sighed. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? Hang on a second," he answered.

Seconds later it took the effort of all four to pull Ben out of the pit. The tile was back up including the floor.

"Hey thanks guys," he said.

_Thwack!_

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing the back of his head.

Mira growled, "What did I tell you about keeping your guard up?" she asked.

"Uh, it was an accident?"

"I thought she mainly did that to Tom because he was a flirt," said Kaine.

"Hey!"

Mira looked at him. "No. I will do that to anyone, including you," she said, pointing at Kaine which made him swallow hard. Mira suddenly paused. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Dama, placing a hand at her ear. It was faint but it sounded like someone had screamed.

"That voice, could that be—"

"It must be Emil, let's go!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What do you want from us?" Emil asked, struggling against his chains but to no avail.

Hekomime smirked. "I don't need you, really. I'm just using you as bait," he answered.

"For what?" asked Emil, scared.

"You see, I'm having… trouble with those human friends of yours. My mistress is upset about them and wants them destroyed, which is why I have you as bait."

"Mistress? Wait! You mean—"

"Ding! That's right. You're a smart little boy aren't you?"

"Hey! Ugly! Leave him alone!"

"Ah, so they've arrived? Excellent," said Hekomime. He turned to see Mira, Kaine, Dama, Ben and Tom. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under right now.

"Emil!" Dama shouted.

"Guys! Careful it's a trap, he wants to destroy you!"

Kaine glowered when he saw Poliwhirl. "Bastard! What did you do to Poliwhirl?" he yelled.

"Hmm? Oh you mean this creature?" asked Hekomime, pointing at Poliwhirl. "Let's say, it was a worthy opponent but failed miserably."

Kaine was about to run and attack him when Mira pulled him back.

"Don't attack like that, we will use our new powers Mew and the others gave us," she said.

'_Mew?_' Thought Hekomime, where had he heard that name before? He suddenly chuckled, grabbing their attention.

"What's so funny?" asked Ben.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Hekomime, one of Lady Lutemecia's subjects," he answered, taking a bow. "Who might you be?"

Mira smirked. "We're already aware of that. We're your worst nightmare," she answered.

"Oh, I'm so scared. How could you possibly be that?" asked Hekomime.

"With this," she answered, glancing at her braces. Mira paused. "How do we activate them?"

"Uh—Shoot! We forgot to ask Karol," answered Tom.

"_I'm right here,_" They jumped, startled, seeing her face on the screen of one of Mira's braces, she had a communication headset equipped. "_Sorry that I forgot to mention it earlier, the way to start them is by the use of voice activation,_"

"Voice activation? How?" asked Dama.

"_See those stars on the black brace?_"

Tom glanced his. "Yes. What about it?" he asked.

"_Press the one of your colour,_" she said. Tom did so, sliding a finger over the purple start with the 5 on it. The star glowed brightly.

"**Set up ready. Standing by,**" a masculine voice emitted from the silver brace, words of what the voice said appeared on the screen in purple writing, one phrase after the other.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"_Now repeat this after me, Metamorphosis Activate!_" said Karol.

Tom nodded hastily, "Uh, Metamorphosis Active!" he cried.

The words suddenly dispersed into a purple light, the gust symbol underneath corresponding with it. The light shot up above his head, surrounding his entire body. Excluding his head, the rest of Tom's body was covered by a neon purple light. He spun in an clockwise direction and once he stopped the rotation, the neon light disappeared, revealing his suit. A gust of wind appeared soon after, covering his head. It spun around him several times before fading, showing a helmet.

"**Complete.**"

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" asked Dama, looking at Tom's new form. Tom was in a suit which the top was purple along with the boots whilst the gloves and legs were white. Above the gloves and boots were silver cuffs with black rims. The shoulders were attached to a long purple cape that stopped at the top of his thighs. On the torso was a set of spread out gold wings with a large white wind symbol in the centre and on each side of the legs was a black stripe with a purple outline. To complete the suit, he had a black belt with EPO's insignia in the centre of the silver buckle with the words PREW written in the banner instead of EPO. The right side of the belt was attached with a holster for a blaster. His helmet was shaped into a Pidgeotto design.

Tom gasped, looking at his form. "Holy hell! This is awesome! And sweet! A cape!" he exclaimed.

Kaine blinked. "I didn't know that a ranger could come with a cape," he said, glancing at Ben. "Did you?"

"Not the last time I heard," answered Ben. "But, I'm not sitting here while he gets all the fun," he pressed a thumb over the yellow star with the 4 on it. It glowed. "**Set up ready. Standing by,**" was the masculine voice, followed by the yellow phrases on the screen.

"Metamorphosis Activate!" A yellow light shot out from his braces and Ben's body was engulfed by a yellow neon light. He spun around, this time in a anti-clockwise rotation which caused the light to disappear once he stopped, showing his own suit. Though instead of wind, a surge of lightning circled his head a few times, vanishing afterwards to reveal a helmet.

"**Complete,**" Ben's suit, was more than one way, similar to Tom's, except it was yellow instead of purple. The wings on his suit had a large white thunder symbol in the middle with a yellow outline over the black stripe on the pants. His helmet was shaped into an Electabuzz design.

After watching the other two's transformations, Dama started to become nervous and looked down at her braces, gulping at the sight of the blue star with the 3 on it. She jumped when she felt a hand clapped one of her shoulders and looked at Kaine who was smiling.

"It's okay, you can do it," he said.

"But, what if I messed up?" asked Dama.

"I know you could do it, don't give up," answered Kaine.

Dama hesitated and swiped a shaky finger over the star, which glowed brightly. "**Set up ready. Standing by,**" said a feminine voice, showing the words on the screen.

Dama swallowed. "M-Metamorphosis A-Activate!" she cried. Dama gasped as she was bathed in a light blue neon light and started an clockwise rotation, the light disappeared as Dama stopped, a suit appearing on her body followed by a helmet after a wave of bubbles circled her head and vanished afterwards.

"**Complete,**" Once done, Dama showed off her new form. It was light blue with a white version of the water symbol in the centre of the wings as the black stripe on her legs had a light blue outline. Though instead of the other two, Dama had a white skirt that had a light blue stripe at the end. Her helmet was shaped into a Dewgong design.

Dama gasped. "I did it," she muttered, realising what she had done. "I did it!" she cried happily.

Kaine nodded. "I knew you could," he said. "Now, it's my turn," said Kaine, striking at the green star on his brace. "**Set up ready. Standing by,**" said the masculine voice, the phrases appearing green on the screen.

"Metamorphosis Activate!" shouted Kaine. He was showered by a neon green light, dispersing after spinning a anti-clockwise rotation, showing his own suit. A swarm of grass circled his head several times before vanishing, revealing a helmet.

"**Complete,**" Kaine's suit was green but unlike Dama, he didn't had a skirt, as he was a man. The wings had a white grass symbol in the middle and a green outline surrounding the black stripes. His helmet was shaped into an Ivysaur design.

Mira, the only one who hadn't transformed yet, looked at them, one to the other and silently nodded. Having Karol's face disappear from sight, she pressed the star that was untouched.

"**Set up ready. Standing by,**" was the feminine voice, the red phrases showing at the same time.

"Metamorphosis Activate!" Mira yelled. She was encased by a red neon light which vanished after doing an clockwise rotation, now donned in her suit. A spiral of fire circled around her head, fading away seconds later to reveal a helmet.

"**Complete,**" the suit was red with a white fire symbol in the centre of the wings and the black stripes on her legs had a red outline. Like Dama, she had a white skirt with a red stripe at the end. Her helmet was shaped into a Charmeleon design.

Emil gasped. "Yes!" he cried.

Hekomime gulped. "Uh oh," he stuttered, surprised at the way they transformed.

Ben blinked as he saw Mira. "Hang on a second, I thought red rangers are usually male," he said.

"Do you want to switch?" asked Mira, glaring at him.

"N-no," answered Ben. "I actually feel comfortable wearing yellow."

"Fine, let's get this over and done with," she said. Mira paused. "How do we do this?"

Ben smacked his helmet. "Boy you really did live a sheltered life. From what I remember, most teams do a roll call before a fight," he answered.

"Oh c'mon! Quit stalling already!" Hekomime shouted.

"One! Red Charmeleon Element Ranger! Mira!"

"Two! Green Ivysaur Element Ranger! Kaine!"

"Three! Blue Dewgong Element Ranger! Dama!"

"Four! Yellow Electabuzz Element Ranger! Ben!"

"Five! Purple Pidgeotto Element Ranger! Tom!"

"To defend this world with the powers of the ancient past," said Mira.

"Poké," said Kaine and Dama.

"Rangers," said Ben and Tom.

"Element Warriors!" they finished in unison, an array of coloured explosions occurring behind them as they did so.

"I don't care who the hell you lot are, Sandcutters, destroy them!" shouted Hekomime.

Now identified, the Sandcutters cried at the top of their lungs, weapons ready and charged at the newly-fledged team of rangers.

"Charge!" Mira shouted.

"Yeah!" the other rangers cried.

A battle soon waged on in the cave between both sides. Ben was first, taking on a portion of the Sandcutters. He kicked one in the face, followed by a punch into the abdomen, causing the Sandcutter to double over. Ben suddenly yelped when another tugged at his cape with one of its bladed hands and turned to it.

"Hey! Hands off the cape!" he exclaimed, kicking it, forcing the Sandcutter to let go. Ben suddenly yelped as he stumbled to the ground when one fell on him.

"Sorry!" Kaine shouted when he fired the one that fell on Ben with his blaster.

"Now I know how an airbag feels," said Ben, kicking the Sandcutter off him. He then removed his own blaster from it's holster, it had a gold, black, red and silver design with a two gun barrel.

"Warrior Blaster, fire!" He shouted, shooting red lasers from when he pulled the trigger, destroying the lot that came into impact with the lasers.

Ben grinned. "See ya," he said.

Meanwhile in Kaine's area, he was already shooting the Sandcutters surrounding him with his Warrior Blaster, having to apologise to Ben when he accidently shot one into his direction. Kaine yelped when one tripped him by his feet, his Warrior Blaster leaving his hands. But, before he hit the ground, Kaine grabbed the Sandcutter that tripped him by its own feet, taking it down with him. Once he had fallen, Kaine jumped on the Sandcutter and rolled away to grab his blaster and used it to shoot several more.

Tom smirked under his helmet as he jumped on top of a Sandcutter's head, agitating it as he did so. The Sandcutter growled, charging at Tom in efforts to cut him down. Tom ducked, kicking the bladed hand that was about to slice him and brought out his Warrior Blaster, shooting the Sandcutter in the chest. He back flipped out of the way when another attacked him, barely missing a slash at his right shoulder.

"Whew, talk about a close call," he said. Tom suddenly heard Dama shriek and turned around, seeing her being surrounded by a horde of Sandcutters, hesitating to attack.

"Dama!" Tom shouted. "Hang on beautiful, I'm coming." He shot a Sandcutter that was charging at him from the behind, then ran to where Dama was being cornered. Tom jumped over the group of foot soldiers and landed in between them and Dama defending the latter with his blaster when a bladed hand was about to cut them. Pushing his blaster up, Tom shot at the Sandcutter, forcing it back.

Dama glanced up to see Tom looking down at her. If she took a wild guess, he was probably smiling under his helmet right about now.

"Uh…"

"You know can always say 'Oh thank you Tom! Your my hero' right?" Tom asked.

Dama shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks, I was handling myself just fine," she answered.

"Sure? For a minute there, it looks like you weren't," said Tom.

"Okay… so maybe I am a little scared," said Dama.

Tom grinned. "Alrighty then, stay by me and you'll—"

"You two!"

They turned to the one who shouted: Mira. "Less talk more fighting," she said as she moved to the side and shot two Sandcutters with her blaster.

Tom saluted. "Aye, aye ma'am," he said. Tom looked at Dama. "Well you heard her."

"Shall we?" asked Dama, going back to the Sandcutters.

"Lets," Tom answered. Both of them aiming their blasters at the Sandcutters.

"Fire!" They shouted, releasing the lasers, shooting the remaining Sandcutters and destroying them upon impact.

In the meantime, Mira had her own problems to deal with. Such as dealing with both the Sandcutters and Hekomime at the same time, who decided to join in on the action after being bored of waiting. As most of the Sandcutters were already destroyed, Hekomime was the hardest to fight.

"Psybeam!" He shouted, firing the ray of psychic energy. Mira jumped backwards to avoid the attack, but her feet slipped on the ground, causing her to be thrown across the room when the attack hit her chest.

"Mira!"

She looked to see the other rangers coming to her aid once the rest of the Sandcutters had vanished after being destroyed.

"You okay?" asked Ben. He moved to her and was about to help when she shoved him lightly.

Mira grunted. "I'm fine," she answered as she stood up. "You're the last one left."

"And without those so-called friends of yours, your outnumbered this time," said Tom.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Emil," Dama said.

Kaine nodded. "Don't forget Poliwhirl," he said, cracking his knuckles.

"Cut the idle chatter already. Those Sandcutters are nothing but mere pawns," said Hekomime.

"And so are you," Mira said. She turned her attention to the other rangers. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Warrior Blasters," Mira said.

"Fire!" With that, the rangers fired their weapons, which shot out the red lasers.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE THE END!" Hekomime yelled. Upon the impact with the lasers, an array of explosions occurred, destroying him. But secretly, unknown to the rangers, Merqias caught wind of this and teleported Hekomime out before he was destroyed.

They watched as Hekomime was being destroyed. Once the explosions vanished, Kaine and Dama ran to the pillar were Emil and Poliwhirl being held.

"Hold still Emil," said Kaine. Emil nodded and tensed when the two rangers fired their blasters at the chains binding him and Polwhirl, destroying them. The rangers de-morphed as Emil landed and ran to hug Dama whilst Kaine held onto Poliwhirl before it fell and immediately returned it to its Poké Ball.

"Thank you for saving me," he said. "I was scared that I wasn't going to make it."

"Heh, no problem kiddo. We're rangers aren't we? It's our job," said Ben.

"It's okay," Dama said while stroking his head. "You don't have to be scared anymore."

Emil nodded. He looked up at Mira and smiled. "Thank you again," he said.

Mira turned away. "Be careful next time," she said.

"I will," Emil said.

"Hey guys, should we get out of here now?" asked Tom.

Kaine nodded, standing up. "Agreed. There's nothing left to do after all," he answered.

Everyone nodded. But as they were about to move out, a rumbling sounded throughout the room.

Dama jumped, startled. "What's that?" she asked.

"By the looks of things, this cave is about over a hundred years old," answered Ben.

"Then that means the fighting must've caused it to weaken," said Kaine.

"Let's get out. Now!" shouted Mira. Before they started running, a bright light descended into the room engulfing them, teleporting the group away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

_**?**_

"_**You've failed Hekomime. Receive your punishment,**_" said Merqias.

Hekomime yelled and fell to the floor as Merqias zapped him with one of his attacks.

"Whoa. Talk about a letdown," said Purrima.

"And to think your one of Lady Lutemecia's strongest disciples. What a waste," Fearnult muttered.

"Hey! I didn't know those Guardians had that kind of power!" shouted Hekomime. He cried when he got zapped again.

"_**Don't ever use that word again while in the Chaos Palace. Understand?**_" asked Merqias, growling. "_**Now, get out of my sight!**_"

"Y-yes sir," Hekomime said. He scrambled to his feet and left.

"Merqias is mad," Fearnult whispered.

Purrima nodded. "No kidding. Lady Lutemecia is not gonna be happy when she finds out," she said.

"I fear for our sanity," said Fearnult.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Elsewhere in the palace, Merqias had already teleported himself away to be alone where no one was around. He groaned, placing a hand on his forehead.

"_**I got a headache. Foolish Hekomime. I shouldn't have sent him to destroy those Guardians, I should've went myself,**_" he said.

His head suddenly shot up when he sensed someone nearby and positioned into a fighting stance.

"_**Who's there?**_" he shouted. "_**Show yourself!**_"

"Very well," Merqias turned to where the voice came from and saw it was from a pillar. He watched as someone stepped out from the shadows behind it. "It's been a long time Merqias."

He gasped. "_**You…!**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside of EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island, Kanto Region**_

The five rangers plus one kid ended up on the shores of the beach where the defence agency they were at previously was located.

"I can't believe this really happened," said Kaine.

"Yes. We're Poké Rangers," said Dama. "I guess this is no fantasy after all."

"Yay! You're Poké Rangers! I can't wait until I tell my friends at school," said Emil.

Ben shook his head. "Sorry to burst your bubble buddy, but I think there's a code of secrecy about being a Poké Ranger," he said.

"Aww no fair!" Emil pouted.

Kaine grinned. "Hey cheer up. Look on the bright side, at least your one out of the many children in the world to witness this experience," he said.

"Kaine's right. Don't feel down about it kid," said Tom.

Emil beamed. "Okay!" he said.

Dama smiled fondly at the kid. She knew already that everyone's going to get along well with him. However, she suddenly frowned, feeling something wrong and turned to Mira, who was looking up at the darkening sky.

"Mira?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't think that Hekomime's gone for good," answered Mira.

"WHAT?" the others shouted.

"But Mira. We saw him being destroyed ourselves," said Ben.

"Yeah! We were the ones who attacked him, remember?" Kaine asked.

"That may be true but… it's too simple," Mira answered, shaking her head.

"Too simple?" asked Tom. He paused. "Hey wait a minute. Did you hear what he said before?"

Kaine nodded. "Yeah, that he was _one_ of Lutemecia's subjects," he cursed. "Damn. He must've have help."

"And we need all the strength and help we could get to stop them. Which of course, won't be anytime soon," said Mira.

"Definitely. Today was too exhausting, let's rest for now. I'm sure Karol would be happy to see Emil safe and sound," Dama said.

"Speaking of safe, me and Ben still need to get our Pokémon healed," said Kaine.

"That's true," said Ben.

"You know from all this time we had our crazy adventure, I've been thinking," said Tom. "AH!"

Emil looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"I left my bike back at the Pokémon Centre in Vermillion City!" Tom shouted. "It's probably stolen already!"

Ben laughed. "Oh Tom get over it. It's just a bike. Besides walking's more healthier," he said.

"But it's a faster way of travelling not to mention expensive," said Tom.

"Sure. And isn't your bike a motorbike? Geez those things are more dangerous than a regular bicycle is," Kaine said.

Mira sighed. "C'mon let's go. It's getting late," she said, walking off.

Everyone nodded and followed her. Ben suddenly stopped and looked back at Tom who just stood there.

Ben grinned. "Hey Tom! Your such a Slowpoke!" he shouted.

Tom glared at him. "Don't call me that! I'll sick my Machamp on you!"

"Whoa! Hey c'mon I was only making a joke! Honest!"

Everyone else laughed as they made their way back, watching as Tom chased Ben along the way. Even Mira couldn't help but put on a soft smile.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> Yes! Finally this took forever to complete. But, before we finish I like to clarify with everyone that starting from here and onwards at the end of every chapter I'll do a preview of the next one like how it was originally done in Power Rangers and Super Sentai as well as a small recap of the chapter before. Oh and to top things up along with the preview I'll do the old fashioned quizzes as Blazin' Saddles did in his older Poké Rangers fanfics. Most quizzes will be centred on the above franchises I mentioned earlier and yet some will not. But really the quizzes won't start until the end of the next chapter. So wait until then.

**Preview**

Maki: Next time on Poké Rangers Element Warriors…

?: Greetings milady, I'm glad to finally meet you once again. Let's get things started shall we?

Mira: Tell me, you didn't see anything did you? Did you?

Dama: I… I…

Kaine: Damn it. Our weapons aren't powerful enough to defeat this thing!

Karol: Hang tight. I'm working on something that'll do the trick.

Mira: After all that's happened, I feel like I'm not prepared to be team leader.

Ben: Mira! Don't go!

Maki: Chapter 3: The Test of Friendship.


	5. The Test of Friendship

**Maki:** Here we are with chapter 3 of Element Warriors. Sorry for the late update, because _someone_ was late in helping sending out details on the main Megazord for this fanfic. But, truth to be told can't really blame him as he's already swamped with studies. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Maki: <strong>Previously on Poke Rangers Element Warriors: Lutemecia, a sorceress awakens from an eternal slumber having lost a war with a group of heroes called the Guardians 40,000 years ago. Legendary Pokémon, Mew and scientist Karolyn Masters team up to track down five young adults who are descendants of the Guardians to fight against Lutemecia's army. With them located, Lutemecia had one of her soldiers, Hekomime to kidnap Karol's ward Emil Winchester and eventually a fight began between both sides when Karol granted the Guardians descendants their powers. They won and got back Emil, but soon the newly-fledgling rangers find out that the battles against Lutemecia will be harder than expect from now on.

**Chapter 3: The Test of Friendship**

Damaris "Dama" Hall moaned softly and turned in her sleep as the sun's rays filtered through the window and touched her sleeping face. Cracking one blue eye open, the young woman glanced around, finding herself in a place that was unfamiliar to her at all.

She shifted into a sitting position and spoke in confusion, "Where am I?"

That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. "That's right. Yesterday I…" she was at a loss of words until she gazed down at the braces, necklace and ring on the bedside table on her right.

'_I became a Pok__é__ Ranger_' Dama thought, her mind trailing back to everything that happened the previous day: meeting the others-who-became-rangers, Mew, the fighting…

Everything happened so fast, that even recalling the easiest event started to be a blur to her.

_Knock! Knock!_

Dama then heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in!" she exclaimed. The door opened with a soft creak and a girl a year younger than her walked in, she had shoulder length slightly curly light brown hair and green eyes. She wore a white bonnet, a long lavender dress with short puffed sleeves and a pink butterfly-shaped ribbon that was underneath a white apron with a white butterfly-cut bow at the back, knee-high white socks and enclosed black shoes.

Dama had seen those types of dresses many times in the past, and instantly recognised her as a maid.

"Umm… M-Miss Dama… y-you are expected downstairs," the maid said. Dama took a closer look at her shivering slender frame and noticed the maid was nervous.

Dama blinked then giggled. "Relax. I'm not going to bite," she said. Hearing this, the maid did so and calmed down. "By the way, who are you?"

"Oops! I forgot to introduce myself. Forgive me, my name's Teresa Lopez and I'm a worker here at the mansion Karol owns," answered Teresa.

"Karol?" asked Dama, remembering the dual-haired scientist. "Are you a friend of hers?"

Teresa nodded. "Yes. She and I met back during preschool," she answered then paused. "Your roommate is missing."

"Huh? Roommate?" Dama then realised she wasn't the only girl who became a Poké Ranger. Looking to her left, she noticed an already vacant bed across from her own.

She then recalled something before she went to sleep last night.

"_I'm what one would call an early bird. So don't expect me to wake you up if you sleep in."_

"Hey," said Teresa. "There's a note on your friend's bed."

Teresa was right. Looking down at the other bed laid a piece of paper with something written on it. Swinging her legs over her bed, Dama got off and walked over to pick up the note. It read:

_To whom this may concern,_

_If you wish to find me, I'll be outside training._

_-Mira _

"Mira," Dama muttered.

"So what does the note say?" asked Teresa.

Dama turned back. "It's Mira. She said she'll be outside training," she answered.

"I see. Okay get changed and I'll guide you downstairs Miss Dama," said Teresa.

"Okay. Oh and Teresa," Dama said.

"Yes?" asked Teresa.

"Don't call me 'Miss' I hate formalities," she answered.

"But—"

Dama cut her off. "Please?" she asked.

Teresa sighed in defeat. "Alright Mis—Dama" she answered.

Dama giggled. "Okay I'll meet you outside in a bit, don't go anywhere alright?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Teresa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

_**?**_

"You! What are you doing here?" Purrima shrieked.

"So you finally decide to show yourself," said Fearnult.

The one they were talking about was a girl, yes a human girl, she had dark green hair up in a bun which was held by a pair of hair pens and purple eyes. The girl wore an outfit that was something to what a ninja would wear: a red mask that covered her entire mouth, a short black kimono with a red obi bow and a lavender hue at the end of the dress and on the cut off sleeves tied to her elbows, black fingerless arm guards with metal plates on the top, purple tight shorts, black tight knee highs exposing the ankles and toes and black ninja sandals. Attached to her obi belt was a small weapon pouch and a pair of sais, one on each side.

"Serafina," Hekomime muttered.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, her face trailing to Purrima. "Again."

"Yeah and no thanks to you, my reputation is going to be ruined," said Purrima.

"Your reputation? Bah! What a laugh! All you care about is your looks, not your status!" Serafina exclaimed.

Purrima growled. "Why you—"

"Do you want to start?" asked Serafina.

"Ladies! Ladies! Please calm down!" Hekomime cried.

Serafina sighed, stepping back. "Your right, why waste time with a drama queen like you when I have more important things to attend to?" she asked.

"I'm not a drama queen!" Purrima cried.

Serafina snorted. "Sure. Now, if you excuse me, I have an audience with Lady Lutemecia," she said.

After forming a hand sign, Serafina disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the other three alone while she goes to see Lutemecia.

Purrima grunted. "I hate her," she muttered. "Hate with a capital H."

Fearnult sighed. "I know you do. But now she's here, you have to start working alongside with her, as allies not enemies," he said.

"Fearnult's right," said Hekomime. "You two have a complicated history but—"

He was cut off when Purrima glared at him. "Don't speak about that again," she said. "Clear?"

"Crystal," answered Hekomime, not wanting to face her wrath any time soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island, Kanto Region**_

As it was said earlier in the letter Dama found, Mira could be seen outside practicing simple katas with her sword. After the last few strikes that was cutting nothing but thin air, she could feel her body go lax from exhaustion and collapsed on the sand, panting with sweat trickling down her face.

"An excellent performance, but should I suggest that overwork and tire yourself out?"

Mira shot her head up to see a man who looked younger than Captain Rivera but older than Ace with shaggy blonde hair and hazel green eyes dressed in a butler's outfit. He held out a towel which Mira accepted and placed it over her eyes.

"Thank you for your concern, but I know my limits," she answered. "And you are?"

"Forgive my intrusion then. I'm Lloyd Fisher and the butler and doctor of the mansion, but most people refer to me as Mr. Fisher," he said. "Anyways, you are to be expected in the drawing room."

Removing the towel and handing it back, Mira nodded. "Alright then, lead the way," she said.

Mr. Fisher did so and took Mira back in once she sheathed her sword and put it back in place. Before they got back though, Mira took the time to look at the scenery before her and was surprised at how exotic the Pokémon were. What was stranger though, was the fact they looked exactly like the humanoid creatures back on the planet she came from.

"Yo! Mira!" she snapped back to reality when someone called her. Glancing ahead, she saw Kaine, Tom and Ben surrounding the long table that stretched from one end of the room to the other.

Tom grinned and walked to her. "Did you get enough rest last night, sleeping beauty?" he asked.

Mira quirked an eyebrow. Sleeping beauty? What the heck is that? She then realised what Tom was going to do and quickly wacked him on the head which made him yelp.

"I forgot you do that," he grunted, rubbing the back of his head.

Kaine snickered. "Whipped," he muttered only to get hit as well.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

The five of them looked to the door connected to the hallway and saw Dama and Teresa enter the drawing room. Mira was surprised when she saw Tom's jaws drop and he was about to waltz to them when he caught Mira shooting him a look, telling him to shut up which he did.

"That's what we want to know," answered Ben.

"Ditto. I have no clue at what the hell's going on," said Kaine.

"_**Then maybe I should explain.**_"

Startled, everyone jumped when a pink light shined in the room, that light forming into the creature they are most familiar with.

"Mew!" they shouted.

"_**Morning. I hope everyone rested well,**_" said Mew.

"Yes thanks to Karol," said Dama. "I'm glad she allowed us to stay here for the night. Well, where here is anyways."

"This is an abandon mansion Mistress Karol found during the time EPO headquarters was being built," answered Mr. Fisher. "She decided to own it after finding out that it could hold some history of your predecessors."

Kaine groaned. "An abandon mansion, great just what we needed. For all we know, a ghost could come out any moment and scare the living daylights out of us," he muttered.

Ben looked at him. "Dude, you this grouchy all the time?" he asked.

Kaine shook his head. "No. I just don't like surprises," he answered.

"_**Speaking of which, Karol decided to give a present for you, rangers,**_" said Mew. Her body glowed again, but instead of teleporting herself, a large decorated box appeared on the table.

Dama spotted a letter attached to the ribbon which was tied to the box and walked over to open it and began reading:

"Dear Rangers,

This is a small token of my appreciation for making this project a big success.

Hope it's to your liking.

-Karol Masters

PS: Whenever you're ready, please report to headquarters ASAP."

Dama placed the letter down once she finished reading. "What do you think it is?" she asked, looking at the other four.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? But, only one way to find out," he answered. He walked to where she stood and the two started to unravel the box and open it.

Dama gasped. "Oh my…"

Out of confusion, Ben dug into the box and grabbed out the closest thing he could get. He pulled it out, revealing a jacket.

"Clothes? What kind of a surprise is that?" asked Kaine.

Mira shook her head. "No. It's a uniform," she muttered. Though a distance away from where the box was, she could easily tell what it was.

"Looks like there's one for each of us," said Dama as she pulled out another one. "And matching bottoms too."

"Well why don't you try them on after you eat?" asked Teresa.

"Oh yes indeed. Thank you for suggesting beautiful… uh what's your name?" asked Tom.

"Teresa Lopez. I'm a maid here at the manor," she answered.

Tom whistled. "Teresa. A beautiful name indeed," he muttered. "You can serve me anytime."

Teresa looked at Dama. "Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it…" said Dama, shaking her head. She then noticed him ogling at the two of them. "Eventually."

Kaine snorted. "Let's hope his behaviour isn't contagious," he said.

"For our sake, it better," said Mira.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Anyways, you lot must be famished," said Mr. Fisher.

"Indeed we are," said Ben. "Well, I am at least."

"Okay," said Mr. Fisher. "Patrick? Patrick where are you?"

"Did someone call me?"

In seconds, another man came into the drawing room of the manor. Though unlike the other four males, this man was currently dressed in a chef's uniform with aqua hair and violet eyes. Something about his appearance made Dama blush.

"He's kinda cute, don't you think?" she asked.

"It's a good thing I don't understand girls at all," Ben muttered.

Tom grunted. "What's that guy got that I don't have?" he asked, only to be hit on the head again.

"Everyone, this is Patrick Anderson. Professional chef and curator of the manor," said Mr. Fisher.

"Greetings!" he exclaimed. Patrick then looked at Mr. Fisher. "Now, Lloyd what was it that you want?"

"That's Mr. Fisher, Patrick. No. It's not what I want but everyone here is famished. Do you think you could—"

Mr. Fisher was cut off when Patrick spoke, "Ooh I know what you're talking about. Breakfast right? I was just working on it before everyone else got up, don't worry, almost done. Just give me two minutes or so."

With that said, Patrick darted back into the kitchen to finish off with the remnants of cooking breakfast for the non-workers of the manor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

_**?**_

"Greetings milady, I'm glad to finally meet you once again."

Lutemecia looked up from her throne to see the one who suddenly talk. Merqias did as well, having been talking to Lutemecia about the next course of action. Walking out from the smoke that suddenly burst in the room was Serafina. The female ninja dropped down to one knee, arm over it showing it as a sign of respect to those of higher status.

"Serafina," Lutemecia muttered. "Been a long time."

Merqias quirked an eyebrow. "_**Have you done your little catch up with the others?**_" he asked.

"But of course. They were happy to see me," Serafina answered, standing up. "Well, some of them."

Lutemecia nodded. "Alright, we get it. But now, on with business," she said.

"Business milady?" asked Serafina. "I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

Merqias sighed. "_**Allow me my queen. Since you've been away Serafina, Lady Lutemecia had recently woken up from her eternal slumber thanks to some, humans. I, of course don't mean you. Those humans have planned a rebellion against us and have found five gifted human adults to fight us. They believed that these five are the reincarnations of the Guardians who previously defeated Lady Lutemecia.**_"

Serafina snorted. "What? the Guardians? Puh-lease! Those fools are ancient history!" she exclaimed.

"_**But on the contrary there have been rumours that Arceus had resurrected them but only in spirit. They took on a different appearance now,**_" said Merqias.

"Oh? Heh. How interesting," said Serafina slyly. "So… what's the plan of attack?"

"_**By wreaking havoc upon one of their beloved cities. That way, it'll show those Guardians-wannabes how inferior they are when messing with us,**_" answered Merqias.

"_Wreaking havoc_… just my kind of style," Serafina said.

"And we were just about to put you into our strategy, the alternative was to you put you on standby if you hadn't shown anytime later," Lutemecia said.

Serafina smirked. "Well then… let's get things started shall we?" she asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

After eating their morning meal and changing into their newly assigned uniforms, Mew teleported the rangers to the outside of EPO Headquarters. Each uniform was the same style but in a different design matching their ranger colours. The style was a long-sleeved zippered jacket with a sailor collar. Each jacket on the back showed a large version of EPO's insignia and their surnames on the back of the sailor collar in white capitalised letters, however on the front in the centre of each jacket was a dark coloured large version of their element symbols. On each left sleeve was a different dark coloured armband that in the centre was a white circle with a gold outline, each showing an imprint of the Pokémon head their suits were based on. As for the matching bottoms, the boys had different coloured pants with gold outlines on their pockets and leg pant cuffs and for the girls, they had different coloured skirts with a gold stripe at the end. However, unlike Dama who sticked with the skirt, Mira went with her usual white pants (including gloves, belts and surprisingly her sword and bandana) because of how much she hated short material, much to Tom's dismay. Besides the symbols, each jacket was white with a mixed pattern of each of the ranger's assigned colours while the pants and skirts were plain being: red, green, light blue, yellow and purple.

Kaine spun around in confusion. "Why did we teleport out here?" he asked.

"_**Because, if I teleport you all at once any further, or more than one time, my strength will weaken and it takes a week or two to regain it back,**_" answered Mew.

"Makes sense," Mira muttered.

"Poor thing," said Dama. "I'm sorry if we caused you any pain."

Mew shook her head. "_**No need to be. The pain only lasts for a few days after my strength weakens,**_" she said.

Ben glanced at the headquarters that belonged to EPO from one end to the other. "So… how do we get in exactly?" he asked. He was quite surprise, the place maybe small in perimeter size but when it came to height, it was huge and when he meant big, he seriously meant it. The building was in a mix between gold and white and looked like one you would see out of a CGI Sci-Fi film or video game.

Mew smiled. "_**This way, I'll show you,**_" she said and began to float off somewhere. The rangers looked at each other, slightly reluctant about the idea, but the legendary Pokémon was their mentor-of-sorts so what harm could happen to them?

They gave up and agreed to follow Mew who was already a metre away from them. The rangers seized when Mew stopped in front of a… wall? Okay this is a little confusing.

"I'm sorry but may I ask… why a wall?" asked Tom.

"_**Oh… right. Hey, Mira,**_" said Mew, grabbing said woman's attention.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked.

"_**Hold your necklace in front of the wall,**_" answered Mew.

Mira hesitated for a second but nodded and stood in front of the wall before her. Reaching her hand down, she brought up her necklace by it's chain. Surprisingly to the others, the jewel attached to the necklace glowed brightly all of a sudden, but then once the glowing stopped… nothing happened.

Kaine huffed. "Well, that's a waste of time," he said.

"_**Have patience,**_" said Mew.

Suddenly excluding Mew, everyone felt something rumble beneath them.

Ben jumped in surprise. "Wha— an earthquake!" he exclaimed.

"We're going to die!" shouted Kaine.

"No!" Dama cried, her body starting to shake slightly.

"Don't worry beau—" Tom was cut off when he saw Dama hugged the closest person to her: Ben.

However, what they witnessed was not exactly an earthquake.

Everyone halted when Mira spoke, "It stopped…" they quickly glanced around and noticed that she was right.

… … …

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?" Kaine yelled.

Dama sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Arceus, for a second thought we were going to—" she suddenly froze, realising she was hugging someone and looked up to meet Ben's face in which she blushed with him doing the same.

"Uh I'm…" she stuttered. "I'm sorry!"

Ben shook his head. "No need to be," he said as they broke apart, blushing while looking away from each other.

"But seriously man! At least give us a warning next time before you decide to scare the living daylights out of us!" Tom exclaimed.

"_**I told you to have patience,**_" said Mew, shaking her head in disbelief. Suddenly something rumbled again, making Dama flinch.

"Is it another earthquake?" she exclaimed. To her surprise it wasn't another earthquake, however they watched as a red light shined on the wall, it then moved up in a line, around and down forming into a shape of a door of sorts, then the door-like shape was suddenly fully covered by the light and shined brightly, causing the rangers to force themselves to cover their eyes. The light died down, revealing an entrance.

"Okay. That's new," muttered Ben as they walked into the new pathway. The rangers, startled, jumped around when the door changed back into a wall.

"Looks like there's no turning back," Kaine said.

"I admit I am a little nervous…" said Dama.

"Alright. Then stay close," said Mira. They agreed and continued to walk until the pathway started to become white walls instead of a cave until it stopped at a set of stairs and began to walk up, but once they reached the top…

"FREEZE!"

Shocked, they all raised their hands in the air when they got surrounded by EPO officials who were armed with white gun-like weapons. They were wearing similar uniforms Ace and Captain Rivera wore, but instead of the boys, the girls had a pink shirt underneath the jackets, grey skirts instead of pants and black knee highs.

"Dude! Is this another one of your tricks? To lure us and get captured like a game of Meowth and Rattata?" asked Ben, shooting a warning look at Mew.

"_**This was not my intention,**_" said Mew.

"That's enough!" Everyone turned around to see Karol walking down the hallway to where they were, a serious expression written on her face.

"But Doctor Masters! They're unauthorised personnel and one of them is armed," explained one of the officials, gesturing to Mira's sword.

Karol sighed, shaking her head. "Really, you are quite the type to misjudge Nikolai. Have you even checked them, but more to the point their wrists?" she asked.

"Uh…" Nikolai glanced from Karol to each of the rangers' wrists, his eyes widening at the sight of the braces. "Oh! Please forgive me rangers! As Doctor Masters said, I am the judgemental type," he said.

"So we heard," Kaine muttered.

"Please don't worry, we're not mad," said Dama calmly, even though she was at least a bit surprised at what happened.

"But Doctor Masters," said another official. "A sword is a dangerous weapon! We must contain it immediately." He walked to Mira and took hold of her right hand. "Now Miss, the sword—!"

His eyes went wide to the size of saucers when he saw Mira's left eye starting to glow, a low growl dripping with malice escaping her mouth as she spoke, "Do not. Ever, touch my right arm or this sword!" To everyone's utter shock, Mira punched him dead square in the stomach and it was strong enough to have him pitched across the room, but someone grabbed him to prevent him from falling.

"Whoa easy there man!" the person exclaimed, helping him up. They realised him being Ace.

Tom whistled. "Hotness and super strength. My kind of lady," he said.

Kaine groaned. "What about Dama?" he asked.

Tom quirked an eyebrow and spoke with a cheesy grin, "Why can't I have both?"

Kaine sighed. "Forget what I asked," he said, shaking his head.

"Garret," said Karol.

"Ace, Karol, Ace! How many times do I have to tell ya?" he asked as he let go of the man who got pitched across the room by Mira. "By the way their ready."

"What's ready?" asked Ben.

"_**Just wait and see,**_" answered Mew, giggling. "_**It's another present Karol and the others decide to give to you guys.**_"

"Great," Kaine muttered. "More surprises, just what we needed."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Kaine," said Ben.

"Argh!" they heard someone cry out, startling them and grabbing their attention.

"Mira!" Dama shouted, kneeling by her friend who had collapsed onto her knees for some reason. She was painfully clutching onto her right arm. "Are you okay?"

Mira groaned, placing a hand on her head. Realising Dama was trying to help her stand, Mira shoved her out of the way and said, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"She was trying to help!" Ben snapped.

Mira growled. "I told you already I'm fine! I don't need any help, I can handle myself," she answered, standing up.

Karol sighed, adjusting her glasses. "Okay, let's put that aside. Ace you'll be guiding them alright?" she asked. The dual-haired scientist took a quick glance at Mira. '_There's something about her disturbs me,_' she thought, eyes lingering at Mira's right arm only to turn away when Mira looked at her, a warning look plastered on her face.

Ace saluted. "Roger that," he said. Ace then looked at the rangers. "Well? You heard her? C'mon!"

Kaine shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. If you insist," he said. Ace then guided the rangers with Mew and Karol following close behind them.

"Hey, by the way Karol, where's Emil?" asked Dama.

"No wonder I forgotten something. Haven't seen that kid since this morning," said Tom.

"Emil went to school. Apparently he studies at the Pokémon Trainer Academy in Viridian City," Karol said.

"Wait!" Ben blurted out. "If he goes to school in Viridian City then how does he get over there from all the way over here?"

"_**That's what we're about to show you. Oh and Karol, don't you have something else to say to them?**_" asked Mew.

Karol raised an eyebrow. "What are you—oh heh right. Listen up everyone, remember this well: since you all are staying here, there _will_ be ground rules," she answered.

"What? You're not kidding now, are you?" asked Tom.

"No I'm not Tom," she answered. "Okay. Firstly, you lot will only be wearing those uniforms whenever here at headquarters or out on missions only. Second, there will be curfew for bedtime, which will be eleven thirty sharp."

Ben sighed. "Man… makes me feel like a kid again," he mumbled.

"We're not kids this time though, aren't we? Then again, I won't have my fun mingling with the ladies at the night clubs with my mates," said Tom.

"Dude! You go to night clubs?" asked Kaine.

"Yeah I do. But that won't really matter now when I have three sexy ladies right here?" he asked, only to get hit on the head again by Mira in which she and Dama sent him a look which shut him up.

"Hey pal back off! Karol's off limits!" Ace shouted. They then stopped when he spoke, "Aha! We're here!"

Dama swivelled her head from left to right, examining the room. "So where is this _surprise_ you guys mentioned?" she asked in confusion. Truth be told, to her what they were showing the rangers wasn't all too surprising as she thought it was. What Ace had showed them looked similar to a recreation room with a window view of the island on the left.

Kaine groaned. "I said this once before, I'll say this again. This is a waste of time," he said. Kaine turned around and was about to leave when Mew suddenly glowed and formed a barrier of psychic energy which blocked Kaine's pathway.

"The hell?" he exclaimed.

"Wait," said Mira. Knowing that this was not going anywhere, Kaine sighed in defeat and walked back to the group and at the same time the glow Mew emitted died down and the barrier vanished.

"Hmm… that reminds me… hey Mew," Ben said.

Mew turned to him. "_**Yes? What is it Ben?**_" she asked.

"I've been wondering… about yesterday, when we first became rangers, I noticed that we were in the same place as one of Lutemecia's foot soldiers, what was his name again? Hekomime… was it? Wouldn't he found out about our location just as easily already?" asked Ben, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Now that you mentioned it… I am a little curious," Tom mumbled.

"_**Oh yes. Excuse me, I forgot about that. You see, with my powers combined with the technology of EPO we were able to execute out a high-powered invisible barrier which serves as protection to hidden our location,**_" said Mew as she watched Karol move to the flower stand which stood on the corner of the tapestry which was on the left wall.

"Karol what are you doing?" asked Dama.

Karol looked at Dama, giggling. "Just watch," she answered. Turning her head around the stand, she smiled at the sight of a small panel on the wall. Karol swiped a finger on the green light that was shown on the panel, a buzzing sound echoed the room soon after, startling everyone.

Kaine jumped. "What the—" he was cut off when he heard something shift, glancing his head to where the tapestry was, his eyes widen to see a giant hole form in the middle of the image. "Okaaay what in the world is this?"

"_**Go down,**_" answered Mew.

Mira cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Go down… where?" she asked.

"The hole in the tapestry," answered Ace, grinning. "The surprise is down below."

"W-what?" Tom exclaimed. "Duuude your insane! We don't even know what's in there!"

Ben smirked. "Oh come on Tom, really, doesn't this sound like fun?" he asked, a gleam in his eye made the latter uneasy.

Tom shivered. "The hell? Man you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm fine. I… I just love the thrill of excitement!" Ben shouted gleefully, grabbing Tom all of a sudden by the arm and pushed him down the hole.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Tom yelled as he fell down.

"COWABUNGA!" shouted Ben, jumping in after Tom.

"Is it just me, or does that happy-go-lucky idiot get excited every time he sees something he doesn't know?" asked Kaine before he hopped in.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Who knows?" she asked in a deadpan expression, she was about to get in when she looked back at Dama, seeing her body shaking nervously.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Dama.

"If you're that scared—"

Mira was cut off when Dama blurted out, "N-No! I'm fine!" with that the two girls of the team went in after the guys.

"Do you think they're going to be okay down there?" asked Ace as he moved towards the hole in the wall.

"Truth be told, I don't really know," Karol mumbled following Ace.

"But you're the one who created this thing in the first place!" exclaimed Ace as they went down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerulean Gym<strong>_

_**Cerulean City**_

"Flareon's unable to battle! Winner is Gym Leader Misty!"

"Ah man! I can't believe I lost!" cried the young female trainer just as the whistle finally blew, collapsing to her knees on the platform of the pool after seeing her Pokémon faint.

The redhead Gym Leader smiled, kneeling before her Staryu and pat it in admiration. "Excellent job Staryu you earn a well-deserved rest," she said, returning the Pokémon to its Poké Ball.

Both challengers got off the platforms of the pool and onto the ground. Misty sent a sympathetic look towards the girl holding her injured Flareon and walked over, clapping a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, startling her and making her turn to Misty.

"Hey, Rachel?" she asked watching Rachel flinch slightly. "For a beginning trainer you're not all that bad. But I do recommend on going back to basics, study more on type differences therefore you can take the advantage and beat me again sometime."

"Really?" asked Rachel.

Misty nodded. "Totally," she answered. "Just remember to study well and come back here when you're ready."

"Okay," said Rachel.

The redhead Gym Leader watched as she saw the young trainer exit the Gym, her Flareon now back in its Poké Ball to take it to the Pokémon Centre to be healed.

"Misty? Something's on your mind isn't it?" asked the judge who handed her a towel.

"I'm worried Jayme," she answered, placing the towel around her shoulders. "Something's been bothering me for a while that I can't quite put my finger to it, but… it's not just me. All the Pokémon here are getting restless."

"Hmm maybe it's the weather, you know how bad it's been lately," suggested Jayme.

"You might be right. It's probably just my imagination… by the way, where's—"

Misty was cut off when Jayme spoke, "Oh her? I had one of the Gym Trainers look after her when you were in the middle of your match," she answered.

"I see… Okay. You don't mind if I go and look for them then?" asked Misty.

Jayme waved a hand. "Not a problem. I'll mind the Gym while you're gone," she answered.

"Thanks a lot Jayme," said Misty, smiling. "Okay I'll be going then. Bye."

"Yeah… bye," she whispered as she saw Misty leave the Gym. The Gym judge sighed and walked over to the bleachers and sat down, burying her head in her hands.

"This is helpless…" mumbled Jayme.

"Why, hello there."

Startled by who said that, Jayme jumped up and spun around, shocked to see Serafina sitting cross-legged on the seats above her with arms folded across her chest.

"Who… who are you?" Jayme asked.

"My name is of no importance, what matter is that I want to help you," answered Serafina.

Jayme raised an eyebrow. "Help me? How?" she asked.

If Serafina didn't have her mouth mask, she would be shown smirking. "Oh don't worry, you'll see… very, very shortly," she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

"Ow! My head," Tom groaned, standing up. He felt dizzy, the way that felt after going down that hole in the tapestry felt like he was like a pile of clothes being cleaned in a washing machine.

"Whee! That was fun! Can we do that again?" asked Ben who seemed more like a kid himself rather than the adult he was meant to be.

"Don't worry," said a voice that startled them. "You'll be doing it more than just once, I guarantee it." The lights suddenly switched on, forcing them to shut their eyes, but once they opened them again, the one who spoke was…

"Captain Rivera!" Dama exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again," said Captain Rivera.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" asked Kaine.

Mira looked around from one end to the other. "More importantly, where is here exactly?" she asked.

"This is the hangar for the launch bay," said Karol as she and Ace landed on the floor. "Take a look." Karol was right, by the way the rangers saw a set of vehicles it did look similar to what one what call a launch bay. Said vehicles were two motorcycles and one jeep. All three took on a distinctive colour: both bikes were red and light blue respectively while the jeep had a yellow base with a mix of green and purple streaks. The EPO insignia was found on the left sides of the bikes and on the hood of the jeep.

"Awesome!" shouted Tom. "Are those vehicles for us?"

Mew teleported into the bay, startling them slightly. "_**As you humans would say: right on the money. This is what we were going to show you all. However we do wish to give them a test drive before—**_"

Kaine raised an eyebrow. "Before what?" he asked, cutting Mew off.

"_**I was getting to that,**_" answered Mew, sighing in annoyance. "_**Anyways—**_"

Once again Mew was cut off when Dama suddenly said, "W-What's going on?"

Ace looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can hear something, it's not that painful but it's getting louder and louder by the minute!" she shouted.

"Y-You're not the only one, I can hear it too," said Ben.

"Same here," said Mira.

Mew's eyes suddenly widen in realisation. "_**Oh no!**_" she exclaimed.

"Mew! Don't tell me you're the one doing this?" asked Kaine as he too heard the strange sound.

Mew shook her head. "_**No I'm not the one,**_" she answered.

"Then what is it?" asked Tom, shaking his head from side to side.

"_**A Spirit Beast. They're monsters the Guardians fought against during the war 40,000 years ago and a part of Lutemecia's army. Only you can detect them through one of your senses: hearing. They don't normally show themselves at first because they take time to generate their true form, hence the name 'Spirit.' They use a human as a host to grow before they show their form and extract from their host once finished. But back then, it was usually a fifty fifty percent chance that a human survives once the Spirit Beast leaves their host body,**_" answered Mew.

Kaine gulped. "Yikes! Talk about nasty," he said.

Mew nodded. "_**It gets worse. As a Spirit Beast produces itself in its host body, it feeds on the person's emotions: anger, sadness, fear, hatred you name it and when they form, they use a selected emotion as energy for destruction,**_" she said.

"So what do we do about it?" asked Mira.

"_**You're Guardians, or should I say Poké Rangers, you fight them. It's your responsibility to prevent destruction from increasing,**_" answered Mew.

"No duh. That's the number one rule of being a Poké Ranger, fighting and preserving peace," said Ben.

"Nice one wise-cracker, is that another one of your so called 'rumour advice'?" asked Tom.

Ben blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess," he answered.

"_**Ahem,**_" said Mew, grabbing their attention. "_**I hate to say this, but we don't have enough time, you must act now before anything bad happens.**_"

"Right," said Captain Rivera. "Use these vehicles to transport you to where the Spirit Beast is located."

Dama shook her head. "Not meant to be rude, but I don't know one thing about riding a bike," she said.

"Me neither," Mira mumbled.

"I can take your place if you want to," suggested Tom.

"On second thought, never mind," said Mira. She then looked from one to the other. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Let's do it then," she said, readying their braces by pressing the allocated star on the black one.

"**Set up ready. Standing by.**"

"Metamorphosis Activate!" They all shouted at once.

"**Complete,**" the morphing sequence finished, revealing their ranger suits they previously had equipped.

As they went to their assigned vehicles, Captain Rivera spoke, "Remember this: when you are travelling on your vehicles, you'll be using a place known as the Interdimension, a location used for faster way of transportation and take you anywhere, but can only access the area through a mirror."

"A mirror? You're kidding, right?" asked Ben as he hopped into the driver's seat of the jeep.

Karol shook her head. "He's not. Now. Get going before the Spirit Beast decides to attack," she answered. She then walked over to the nearest intercom machine. "Point A.3, code nova: Interdimension energize."

Suddenly another buzzing sound echoed through the launch bay, a set of green glowing streaks lit up on either side on the walls to the metal doors in front of the vehicles which slide open. Surprising them was a strange tunnel of bluish-green light with a black hole in the middle.

"Okay, this is it," said Mira, her head turning to the others. "Anyone want to take a break before we go?"

Ben shook his head. "No I'm fine," he said and looked at the other men with him, Kaine who was next to him in the seat next to the driver's and Tom in the back. Both shook their heads. "We're cool," said Kaine.

"Alright then, let's rev it up," she said, twisting the handle on the bike, Dama who followed suite.

"Punch it," said Ben, pressing his foot on the pedal then pulled the gear stick, hearing the engine starting up.

"Good luck rangers," Captain Rivera muttered as he watched the vehicles light up and enter the Interdimension. "You'll need it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerulean City<strong>_

Minutes later, the rangers found themselves teleported in a deserted area somewhere in Cerulean City that had a long mirror leaning against a wall.

"Whoa! Talk about a fast ride," said Tom. "I'm feeling queasy."

"Then go barf somewhere that's not in the jeep," said Kaine.

Tom chuckled. "Nope just kidding," he said.

Kaine groaned. "I hate you," he mumbled.

"Your welcome," said Tom.

"Can you keep it down guys? I'm trying to detect where the Spirit Beast is," said Mira, looking around the area.

"Well sorry fearless leader," Tom and Kaine said in unison.

"Wait! I think I found it!" she exclaimed.

"Where?" asked Ben. His ears perked up when he heard a chorus of screams nearby. "Never mind, I think we found our answer."

"Then let's go!" Dama shouted and speed up on her bike.

"I can dream about girls riding on bikes all day," said Tom as he saw Mira and Dama go ahead of them.

"Even when they're on one now and wearing spandex suits?" asked Ben.

Tom glared at him. "Not funny," he answered.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Over by the Pokémon Centre was where the Spirit Beast the rangers located, Misty was shocked when she saw her Gym judge, Jayme was destroying the place with one of her Pokémon, Blastoise. Misty however was currently hiding behind the counter with Nurse Joy, another girl who was one of the Gym trainers who held a younger, 8-year-old girl in her arms.

"Alright Misty. Where are you? Come out and fight me!" shouted Jayme.

Misty felt the little girl tug on the hem of her shirt. "Mom, what's going on? What's wrong with Jayme?" she asked, her body was quivering, indicating she was scared.

Misty dropped her head, eyes saddening. "I don't know," she whispered. To her shock, she didn't understand how angry Jayme felt towards her all of a sudden.

"Dad's coming to help us… right?" the little girl asked.

"I…"

"Hey!" someone exclaimed, shocking all of them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Who said that?" asked Jayme, she turned to the one who shouted towards her. There, outside, getting out of three vehicles were five people wearing different coloured suits, helmets were covering their faces so everyone didn't know who they were.

A little boy nearby gasped. "Hey, mom, those people are the ones big sis saw in Hoenn right?" he asked, looking up at his own mother.

"Yes! The Poké Rangers! But, why are they here? Then again, they look different and I never saw a purple ranger before," answered the boy's mother.

"What? Your joking!" a man shouted.

Ben gasped. "No way! The Spirit Beast is Cerulean Gym's judge?" he yelled.

Tom whistled. "She's pretty sexy, but now's not the time to talk about that," he answered.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Hey! Spirit Beast! Leave the woman alone and fight us instead!" shouted Mira.

Jayme shook her head. "Don't think so," she said. "Sandcutters! Attack!" Suddenly more than 20 Sandcutters emerged next to her, roaring and charged at the rangers.

"Not again," Kaine groaned.

"Then you leave us no choice," said Mira. "Rangers! Fight back!"

"Yeah!"

With that, a fight between both sides occurred in the heart of Cerulean City. Bystanders started screaming in fear and ran for their lives. Mira hopped back onto her bike and drove towards several Sandcutters, grabbing out her Warrior Blaster from the holster.

"Warrior Blaster, fire!" she shouted, firing red lasers at the Sandcutters that attacked her. The lasers hit them, hurling them backwards. Mira suddenly gasped when she saw more from behind. Switching her bike to auto mode, she steadied herself to stand on it and summersaulted in the air backwards, firing her Warrior Blaster at the Sandcutters again.

Ben and Kaine were both in the jeep, Ben back on the wheel while Kaine had his body half out of the window on his side, firing his Warrior Blaster at the Sandcutters following them.

"Dude! Can you drive any faster? They're gaining on us!" exclaimed Kaine as he fired again.

"They're supposed to doofus! And no! We're in a city, meaning there are people including police here. I want to drive safely as possible so we don't harm any of them," said Ben.

Kaine huffed. "Safety my ass," he said. He then unbuckled his seat belt and started to climb out of his window.

"Yo! Kaine where are you going?" asked Ben.

"Up. I'm giving those Sandcutters a piece of my mind," he answered and jumped on the roof of the jeep, immediately kneeling down as he nearly lost his balance and fell off. Standing up slowly, his eyes widen under his helmet, seeing a Sandcutter aiming straight for him in the air.

"What?" he exclaimed. '_I can't fire in this short distance… wait!_' he though, one of his gloved hands fingered on a switch of his Warrior Blaster. '_This might work!_'

Flicking the switch, Kaine heard a computerised voice saying, "**Change: Warrior Sabre.**" The Warrior Blaster suddenly started transforming, to Kaine's surprise it turned into a sword.

"Sweet!" he shouted and slashed at the Sandcutter that was inches above him.

Meanwhile Dama was helping Tom evacuate the people and Pokémon along with the police, she dodged several attacks and jumped, sending a kick to one of the Sandcutter's head.

"You bad boys need to go bye, bye," she said and pulled out her Warrior Blaster and flicked the switch on it, "**Change: Warrior Sabre,**" with that Dama slashed at two more and kicked the one behind her, before swiping at another with a roundhouse kick.

Tom smirked as he watched Dama fought off her lot and turned back to his, elbowing one on his left side followed by the other, grinning under his helmet, Tom found another switch to the Blaster and pressed it, a purple grappling rope shot out of the barrel underneath the top one and attached itself to the ledge of a building near him, pulling him up. Landing on the roof, he looked down and saw several Sandcutters trying climbing their way up.

"Use the ladder idiots!" he shouted. The Sandcutters took his suggestion and started going up the ladder, but once they did they saw Tom standing above them.

"Made you look," he said and kicked the ladder, which started falling backwards. Tom jumped off after them and fired his Warrior Blaster at them, making the Sandcutters hit the ground. Before landing, he grabbed another Sandcutter by its head with his legs and pulled it back.

The rangers grouped back once they dealt with the Sandcutters who vanished when they got defeated.

"Ah! No not the Sandcutters!" shouted Jayme, grabbing their attention. "That's it! I had it!"

They watched as Jayme's body started to falter and landed on the ground with a thud after a purplish gas left her. Standing before them was a Graveler monster but had the goo and colour of a Grimer covering it's body.

"Eww yuck that reeks," Ben said. "Reminds me of being in the sewers."

"I am Spirit Beast, Grimeler, prepare to meet your demise rangers!" shouted Grimeler.

"As if," said Mira. "One! Red Charmeleon Element Ranger! Mira!"

"Two! Green Ivysaur Element Ranger! Kaine!"

"Three! Blue Dewgong Element Ranger! Dama!"

"Four! Yellow Electabuzz Element Ranger! Ben!"

"Five! Purple Pidgeotto Element Ranger! Tom!"

"To defend this world with the powers of the ancient past," said Mira.

"Poké," said Kaine and Dama.

"Rangers," said Ben and Tom.

"Element Warriors!" they finished in unison, an array of coloured explosions occurring behind them as they did so.

Grimeler let out a loud roar and charged at them with full speed, the rangers doing the same. Mira attacked Grimeler first with her Warrior Blaster, switching it to her Warrior Sabre hitting Grimeler several times. Dama came from behind Grimeler and was about to attack with a kick only to have Grimeler notice and rolled out of the way, sending both girls crashing into each other.

"What's the big idea?" Mira snapped at Dama, pushing the latter off her.

"I… I only wanted to help," answered Dama.

"I don't need help. I can do it just fine on my own," she growled. Mira sighed. "After all that's happened, I feel like I'm not prepared to be team leader."

"Mira…" Tom whispered.

"Hello! Haven't you forgotten someone?" Grimeler shouted, causing the rangers to turn to the Spirit Beast.

"Shut up! We're not talking to you!" exclaimed Kaine. He turned to Mira. "If you think you can handle things yourself then fine! We won't need your help!"

"Do as you wish," Mira barked. "If you excuse me, I'll be leaving."

She turned around and was about to head for her bike when Ben shouted, "Mira! Don't go!"

Startled, Mira looked back. "Why? I thought you said you don't need me."

Ben shook his head. "No. That was Kaine not me. Mira, you're the red ranger, leader of the team, our guide, without your support we will have nowhere to go," he said.

Mira looked down at the ground, confused. "I don't know what to say," she said.

"I do!" shouted Grimeler. They turned to the Spirit Beast. "If you're _that_ weak. Why don't you turn around and leave like the loser your meant to be!"

Mira growled. "I'm not weak! And I'm not the loser, you are!" she retorted.

"Atta girl," Ben said, smiling. He turned to Kaine. "Do you have something to say green-bean?" he asked.

Kaine flustered. "W-What? Don't call me that!" He looked at Mira. "I'm sorry, forgive what I said."

"You're forgiven," said Mira. She then turned back to Grimeler. "Now where were we?"

"I was about to destroy you but you decided to cut me off with your pep talks!" Grimeler exclaimed. "Stink bombs! Acid rocks, fire!" with that said, Grimeler fired the attacks, sending them at the rangers.

"Scatter!" shouted Mira. The rangers did so and scrambled out of the way to avoid the attacks.

Kaine ran at Grimeler and did a criss-cross kick, sending Grimeler backwards, Ben jumped above him and fired his Warrior Blaster at Grimeler's chest. Mira turned to Dama and spoke, "I need your help." Kneeling down, Mira held two hands over one knee where the palms were facing up.

"Okay," said Dama. She ran to Mira and jumped up with the support of Mira's hands and attacked Grimeler with her Warrior Sabre. Raising her arms, Mira jumped on her left shoulder and punched Grimeler in the head.

"Why don't you take a bath while you're at it? You smell like a guy when he doesn't shower!" Dama shouted.

"I'm. Not. A. Guy!" Grimeler suddenly growled. Grimeler started glowing brightly and changed. Grimeler laughed. "HAHA! I'm Maveler now, thanks to your insult little girl, this time it's personal!"

"Whoa! Talk about gender confusion," said Tom.

Ben nodded. "No kidding," he said.

"Stink Bombs! Acid Rocks, fire!" shouted Maveler, firing the same attacks, however they looked much faster than before and manage to hit the rangers with ease, sending them flying back.

"Ow! Not cool!" shouted Kaine, he sprang up and fired his Warrior Blaster at Maveler, who to his surprise avoided the attack. "What? Damn it. Our weapons aren't powerful enough to defeat this thing!"

"_Hang tight. I'm working on something that'll do the trick._"

"What? Karol why are you in my head?" asked Dama.

"_Not your head, helmet. This is a communication link when you are morphed,_" answered Karol. "_Anyways, I figured out something that might work on this Spirit Beast._"

"Really?" asked Mira. "What is it?"

"_Remember what Mew and Captain Rivera said earlier yesterday about being a Pok_é_ Ranger?_"

"Kind of," Ben mumbled. Then something hit him like a ton of bricks. "Of course, now I know, each ranger to a team have some sort of personal weapon, don't they?"

"_Bingo. I just got them finished. You can activate them now if you desire to,_" answered Karol.

"How do we do that?" asked Tom.

"_I'm sending blue prints of them into your visors. Can you see them now?_" asked Karol.

"Yes. I can," answered Mira, seeing a visual of her weapon in her visor. "How do we use them?"

"_Just shout out 'Guardian Weapons, Engage!' that'll do the trick, at least,_" said Karol.

Mira nodded. "Alright then, Guardian Weapons, Engage!" she shouted. The visual in her visor disappeared and a light shot out from the visor. Holding out her hand, Mira grabbed her weapon as it materialised before her, the other rangers followed suite.

Mira's weapon was a double bladed sword with criss-crossed red blades at either end of a silver rod that had a Charmeleon's head in the middle. "Flame Sword!"

Kaine's weapon was a green flower shaped shield with an Ivysaur's pattern on it. "Leaf Shield!"

Dama's weapon was a light blue baton that had a glass blue orb on the top and a blue Dewgong tail at the end. "Bubble Baton!"

Ben's weapon was a yellow lance with the blade as a thunderbolt with an Electabuzz's pattern on the lance along with the antennas at the end. "Spark Lance!"

Tom's weapon was a pair of chakrams, were the blades were shaped into purple Pidgeotto wings. "Gust Chakrams!"

Maveler suddenly yelped when the weapons came into view. "Uh oh. I think I hear my mother calling."

"Then go back to the pit of hell from wench you came," said Mira. "Multi Burning Strike!" The Charmeleon's mouth opened and shot out fire which surrounded the two blades, Mira charged first and struck Maveler more than once, hence the word 'multi.'

"My turn," said Kaine. "Boomerang Razor Slash!" He threw his shield that started spinning rapidly and glowed a bright green, attracting leaves which surrounded the shield. The shield circled Maveler and the leaves attacked afterwards before Kaine took hold of it again.

"Nice, let's see what I could do," said Dama as she flipped her Bubble Baton. "Surging Aqua Blast!" Jumping in the air, the tail at the end of the baton glowed streaked up to the glass orb in which Dama swung it to the left side before the right, a large wave emitting from the glass orb, hitting Maveler right in the centre. She ended the attack with a pirouette.

"Awesome!" Ben exclaimed. "Now: Magnetic Thunder Cut!" Striking the lance into the ground, a surge of electricity rose up. Maveler gasped as she was being pulled in. When the Spirit Beast was in close enough, Ben took the time to charge up his lance and slashed at Maveler, hurling her back.

Tom grinned. "Great, time for the finisher. Feather Hurricane Attack!" He sprinted towards Maveler, twisting his chakrams as he did so, attracting wind in his steed. Once Tom had enough, he thrust forward a hurricane of sorts which had feathers in it and struck Maveler.

Being slow, Maveler didn't have the time to react nor avoid the attacks and eventually exploded upon impact.

"Finally, it's over," said Mira. "Let's call it a day."

The other rangers nodded as their weapons vanished and were about to leave when someone spoke, "Excuse me," causing them to turn back and face the city's Gym Leader, Misty who was holding the 8-year-old girl while the Gym Trainer did a diagnostic scan on Jayme to check if she was alright.

"Thank you for helping. I wish we would like to repay you," Misty said. The rangers looked at their leader.

Mira shook her need. "Repayment's not needed, we only help when we could to keep this city and other areas safe," she simply said.

"Oh," mumbled Misty. "Thanks anyways."

"No problem," said Mira. She then looked back at the other rangers. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

_**?**_

Merqias roared loudly. "_**NO!**_" He shouted. "_**How could this happen?**_"

Purrima shook her head. "Don't look at me, I wasn't the one who summoned that Spirit Beast to attack," she answered, glaring at Serafina who was kneeling before Merqias.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the Guardians were supposed to have that kind of power," said Serafina.

"Hang on!" Hekomime exclaimed. "I thought we weren't allowed to say that—"

"_**ENOUGH!**_"

Startled, they jumped and looked back at Merqias who spoke, "_**No excuses this time. Serafina, I want you to reminisce on what you failed to accomplish and think of a better strategy to defeat the Guardians. As for the rest of you, get out of my sight!**_"

"Yes sir," they said and went their separate ways.

Purrima looked at Fearnult who hadn't been paying attention to what occurred recently.

"Hey," she said, startling him. "You've been down in the dumps lately, what's wrong?"

Fearnult shook his head. "Nothing… Okay. Something about that Wind Guardian really rubs me off but I don't know why," he answered.

"Hmm I don't know but maybe it's because he has the same element as you?" asked Purrima.

"You might be right. But I want to know why what's making him agitate me so much and soon," answered Fearnult.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masters Manor<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island, Kanto Region**_

After being worn down from the rough fight in Cerulean City, Karol decided to give the rangers the rest of the day off to themselves. While they were in different locations in and out of the manor, Mira found herself in the same place she was in the early morning, but instead of practicing with her sword, she was up in a tree playing her flute and dressed back in her civilian clothes.

'_I don't know why I'm here. It was supposed to be a simple recon on this planet, nothing more nothing less, but if it wasn't for them—_' Mira cut off her thoughts and stopped playing, glancing up at the sky. '_Father, I wish you were here with me. I have no idea at what I'm doing._'

_"Just remember, if you're ever thinking of home. It's right here."_

Those words her father spoke of ran fresh in her mind and clenched a fist in front of where her heart was. "Father," she whispered. "I'll try to be strong, that's promise. Until the day I can return home, I'll remain here and protect this planet along with the others. Just like you would do."

Suddenly she bit down on her lips to suppress a cry as pain surged her body. When the pain died down, Mira looked down at her bandaged arm. "I let my anger get the best of me, hopefully it didn't—"

"Mira?" Startled, Mira swivelled her down to see Dama at the bottom of the tree looking up.

Dama smiled. "There you are," she said. "Hey, Emil just returned from school and wants to have lunch with us at headquarters… that is, if you want to."

Mira jumped down from the tree, startling Dama slightly and looked at the other girl. "No it's cool. I'll join… by the way…"

"Yes?" asked Dama.

"Tell me, you didn't see anything did you? Did you?"

Dama's eyes widen and she looked at the ground. "I… I…"

Mira shook her head. "You know what? Never mind. Let's go before Emil gets impatient," she said.

Dama nodded. "Okay!" she exclaimed and followed Mira back to the manor.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> Yay! Chapter 3's done and out of the way! (Insert happy dance) *Cough* excuse me about that, I'm just glad that this is over, and took a while too. Anyways, about the Megazord it won't show until the next chapter, which I have no idea when. So sorry if this took long to upload, and read. (Writing a long chapter is one of my bad habits). BTW, to those who read other Poké Ranger fanfics before, can you guess who that little girl was that made the cameo appearances?

As for the first quiz of this fanfic, here it is: Up to date, including the Showa era, which three Sentai seasons were the ones to have capes? Is it…

a. Choudenshi Bioman, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger

b. Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger, Denji Sentai Megaranger, Himitsu Sentai Goranger

c. Himitsu Sentai Goranger, J.A.K.Q Dengeki Tai, Mahou Sentai Magiranger

There will be two winners, and they will receive a prize which will be announced in the next chapter. And for your viewing pleasure: http:/widzilla(.)deviantart(.)com/#/d4e0grr. I had my friend, Widzilla, on DeviantArt to do a commission for me, which she did an awesome drawing on Mira. But her English lacked since she lives in Jakarta, so it was long to do it but eventually got it.

Until the next chapter, peace out! And here's a sneak peak of the said chapter:

**Preview:**

**Mira:** Next time on Poké Rangers Element Warriors…

**Captain Rivera:** Excellent news Rangers, a Crystal has been active.

**Ben:** What? That's a first.

**Kaine:** Where's it located?

**Ace:** It's located in… Oh dear.

**Dama:** What's wrong?

**Karol:** Well you see it's…

**Mira:** WHAT?

**Tom:** How in the world are we going to pull this one off?

**Maki:** Chapter 4: Royal Paparazzi (Yeah, sue me for being lazy with one only one segment. But that's the best I could think of.)


	6. Royal Paparazzi

**Maki:** As I said from the previous chapter, there were going to be two winners for the starting quiz for this fanifc. And they are *cue drum roll* Pink Lightspeed Ranger and ReD rIdInG rAvEn, congrats guys! First winner which is Pink, you get to submit a storyline which I'll be using for season 2. It MUST focus on one of the current five rangers, I'm sure you know who they are. As for Red; you get to either create another monster, which I'm grateful for using in the last chapter, or a supporting character (**Details are at the end of the prologue**). However, you must submit them to me either review or PM before the deadline of the next chapter or I'll dismiss you and give it to the next person who answered. Anyways, onwards we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Poké Rangers Element Warriors:<strong>_ The rangers have been introduced their new goal. But, Mira is having doubts on being a warrior to protect a planet that's not hers. At the same time, Lutemecia's latest henchmen, Serafina unleashes a Spirit Beast, a monster only the rangers can detect to wreak havoc upon Cerulean City. The rangers were able to defeat the Spirit Beast with their new allocated weapons once Mira finally settled with her thoughts._

**Chapter 4: Royal Paparazzi**

"Straight Flush." Kaine said, placing the cards down in front of Ace as he and the latter were playing a game of cards in the rec room. He leaned back into the chair; taking a sip of his water. "Looks like I win this round."

Ace grinned. "Hang on a second there; I think you got it wrong."

"What?" asked Kaine. His eyes widen when he saw what Ace pulled out.

"HA. Royal Flush. Beat that green-bean." Ace said.

Kaine huffed. "Don't call me that," he mumbled. He turned his head to see Dama come in. "Hey Dama!"

"Hello Kaine. What are you two doing?" she asked and glanced at the cards and money on the table. Dama raised an eyebrow.

Ace shook his head. "S'not what you think. Just a friendly; and I won this round."

"Don't you get tired of saying that over and over?" asked Kaine.

"Nope. By the way Dama, what have you been doing?" Ace probed.

"I asked Karol if she has located a crystal yet." She answered.

"And?"

"Nadda so far. Hey, have you seen Mira?"

Kaine shook his head. "Don't think so. But she's probably training; as usual," he answered.

"Oh. Then Ben or Tom?"

"Well…"

"BENJAMIN HARRIS! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"

"Speak of the devil," Kaine mumbled, rolling his eyes from the angered shout of Tom.

"What's going on?" They turned around and saw Mira standing in the door way.

And she was pissed off… literally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

As per usual, Lutemecia sat on her throne, eyes closed, a soft snoring escaping her lips indicating that she was asleep. Suddenly, she sprung awake in shock; just as she did, Merqias teleported himself into the room.

"_**My queen. What troubles you so?**_" asked Merqias worryingly as he kneeled before her.

"Merqias. I sensed it. A crystal. It's near," she answered. However, her body swayed and Lutemecia was about to collapse if she hadn't catch herself on the armrest.

"_**My queen!**_" shouted Merqias, springing to his feet then ran to her. The minute he touched her, Lutemecia pushed him back.

"Don't… worry about me. I'm fine. More importantly, retrieve Serafina. I have a task set for her." She said.

Merqias didn't do anything but bow. "_**Understood.**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

"And just what in the world happened?"

Ben and Tom stood in front of a fuming Mira, who had her arms crossed over her chest with a foot tapping impatiently on the floor. They looked down at her nervously; even if she was the same age as Ben, Mira was a girl and much shorter barely just by an inch or two if you excluded the boots she wore. Mira's patience was running thin and flames could be seen in her eyes. Kaine, Dama and Ace stood there on the side waiting for what she's about to do.

"Umm…" Ben was at a loss of words; he took a quick glance at Kaine who shook his head. "Not helping this time bro," he mouthed. Ben sighed.

"I can tell what happened. Happy-go-lucky idiot snuck up on me, hacked into my phone and replaced my ringtone with bloody Nyan Cat. I hate that tone. Here listen," said Tom. He reached to grab out his phone and flipped it open. The next minute they heard the voice of a computerised cat which sounded like it was singing. He shot Ben a glare who blushed sheepishly.

"H-Hey I didn't mean to. I thought that was Kaine's! I was gonna do it on his for payback." Ben said, only to flinch when Kaine's eyes widen.

"W-What? That was meant for me?" He choked.

Ben nodded, folding his arms. "Yeah, for when you bleached my shirt the other day. Did you not realise how long it took to get that stuff out? Oh Arceus! Better thank Karol for helping me cleaning it."

"Watch it! That was a pure mistake! I thought that was washing powder!" shouted Kaine.

"Then why don't you try reading the contents beforehand?" Ben growled only to be whacked on the head as did Kaine.

Mira rubbed her temples while shaking her head. "Ben, whatever you did to Tom's phone, go and fix it."

"But…" He shut up when Mira glared. "Fine." But the moment he took Tom's phone, the intercom buzzed in the room.

"_Pok_é _Rangers, please report to the Control Room._"

Recognising that voice being Karol's, Mira sighed. "That'll be our cue." She turned to Ben. "Save it for later, we gotta go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lothawyn Kingdom <strong>_

_**Camomile Island**_

Lothawyn was a much smaller kingdom compared to Orlesana, located only a mile or so away from the Pokémon Centre. Though small, it did have a large population. As the castle oversaw the milestone of the kingdom, many knew of a princess who lived in it, Princess Alyssa Windsor III was known by her looks in which people find her attractive and had many suitors who ask for her hand in marriage, but, she turned them down, all of them.

Meanwhile Alyssa was enjoying her day in the Royal Garden, supervised by the knights whilst her older brother King Austin Windsor V was busy with a strategy meeting. As she neared the fountain held in the centre, she couldn't help but hear something hit the ground behind her. Spinning around, she was shocked to see Serafina standing over a fallen knight who seemed to be unconscious.

Alyssa stepped back in fright, knees hitting the fountain. "Who are you? What did you do to him?"

Serafina smirked. "I merely put him asleep, so that he won't stop my bargain to help you."

"W-What? A Bargain?" she choked.

Serafina nodded. "Yes. You want to see your brother more often, don't you?"

Alyssa's eyes widen. "H-How did you…"

"I have my ways, in fact, why don't I show you?" asked Serafina. She pulled out a scroll from her obi belt.

Alyssa gulped. She had a bad feeling; and she didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters <strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

"Yo! Karol, what's up?" Karol looked from her spot at her computer in the control room to see the rangers run in.

She smiled. "Hey guys."

"So what's the big news?" asked Mira, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well…" She jumped when Captain Rivera entered; his hand holding the same green crystal. Although, it did look like it was glowing brighter than usual.

"Excellent news Rangers, a crystal has been active." Captain Rivera said. Mira's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the one in his hand, at how unusual it was compared to beforehand.

Ben's eyes widen. "What? That's a first."

Captain Rivera brushed it off. He noticed Mira staring at the crystal. "You noticed, huh? Well when a crystal's active, one that already has, and that it's near, glows more brightly."

"No wonder." Dama said. She paused, realising someone was missing. "By the way, where's Mew? Is she normally here?"

"Sleeping, she used a lot of energy in the last few days; so she's worn out," answered Karol.

Dama's eyes were downcast now. "Poor thing, hope she's okay."

Karol smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry; it's not your fault. She's alright if she stays in her mirror."

Their attention was caught when Tom cleared his throat, turning to him. "Sorry ladies, but do you mind? We got important things here at hand."

Kaine nodded. "Thanks Tom. Anyways, where's it located?"

"Right," said Ace. He then went to grab out the map and placed it on the table. The rangers following suit to look. "It's located in… oh dear." He gulped at the red blip on it.

"What's wrong?" asked Dama worryingly.

Karol's lips pressed into a thin line. "Well, you see it's… located in Lothawyn Kingdom."

"WHAT?" Mira shouted. '_So, they have kingdoms here to._'

Captain Rivera shook his head. "No surprise there. Lothawyn Kingdom is close by, on Camomile Island."

"How are we going to pull this one off?" asked Tom.

"Meet me in the launch bay." Captain Rivera said, with that, he left, throwing Ace the crystal in the process.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What in the world is that?" asked Ben out of surprise. Before them was a large airborne craft shaped like an Aerodactyl.

"This is the Aerojet; an air transporter. It has room for five and much faster than a regular plane. In addition, it's also equipped with hand on weaponry and equipment for first aid and such. Oh! And also stores the EP Jeep and Bikes," answered Captain Rivera.

"Shotgun pilot's seat!" Tom shouted and scrambled into the Aerojet.

"H-hey! Don't go without me!" yelled Ben who ran after him.

Just when Kaine was about to get in, Ace landed behind him; but accidently, instead of on his feet, he crashed into the latter by mistake, sending them tumbling to the ground. Out of shock, Ace detected the crystal flying in the air, but before anyone could get to it; the crystal clattered to the ground. Everyone sighed in relief; however, Mira noticed a crack which streaked up to the top.

"Idiot! Watch were you're going!" Kaine exclaimed fumingly.

"Argh. Stupid me," Ace said and went for the crystal. The minute he did, Ace immediately closed his eyes just as a green light burst from it. Everyone else did the same, but when they opened them again; the light began to form in the shape of a small figure. And once the light died down; it revealed a small, metallic Ivysaur. They watched in wonder as it let out a yawn and scratched its head with a foot.

"Okay! Who was the one who woke me up?" the Ivysaur exclaimed, startling everyone. They knew Pokémon couldn't speak human language; so how could this one do? As Kaine looked, he sensed something familiar about it, but didn't pinpoint it.

The Ivysaur glanced at one to the other in fury, but as he looked at Kaine, his eyes widen. "Partner!" He shouted and floated over to Kaine, jumping all over him, making Kaine nervous and squirm.

"Wait." Ben said, looking at Tom. "I thought only Mew could speak because of telepathy, so why, this… thing?"

Hearing him; Ivysaur bolted up to Ben. "Who are you calling a thing? Human! I'm Ivysaur, great partner to the Leaf Guardian!"

Kaine's eyes widen. "Leaf Guardian? That's me! But, how come I don't remember you?"

Ivysaur was shocked. "What? Tell me that just didn't happen, I'm your partner. You should remember!"

"That's because he's the reincarnation of your partner," they turned to Mira. "You're in the future. The partner you knew passed away centuries ago."

"I-Is that so…" How long had he been sleeping? Months? Years? Time went by, and fast. The fact of finding out his partner was dead the minute he had awakened from his slumber, Ivysaur was in shock. Kaine, feeling guilty, walked over and held Ivysaur in his hands hearing him weep inwardly.

"Hey, why don't we explain everything on the way to our designation?" Kaine asked gently.

Ivysaur looked up. "Really?"

Kaine nodded. "Of course, partner."

As they were about to enter the Aerojet, Ben glared at Mira. "Nice going."

"I was only telling the truth." Mira mumbled.

"Unbelievable," said Ace before moving to start up the portal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lothawyn Kingdom <strong>_

_**Camomile Island**_

Ivysaur started to calm down once Mira and the others explained to him what had been happening over the past years before he went into quiescent. The only thing troubling him was that he had to deal with a new partner now.

"Five minutes from the drop zone," said Tom from the pilot's seat.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I think we know already." Kaine said as his eyes lingered at the window; the kingdom's castle coming into view.

Mira sighed. "Whatever." She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up to go to her EP Bike, which she hoped on. The hatch from the back opened, and she wasn't fazed by the height comparison. Starting up her EP Bike, Mira landed on the ground with ease.

"Nice," Dama mumbled and did the same Mira did earlier. Tom switched the Aerojet to autopilot, following the girls in the jeep with Kaine and Ben.

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Tom.

"The castle. That's where Karol got the energy signature from," answered Mira.

"We can't! You know what they'll say; we need permission to seek an audience." Tom said.

"Then, think of an excuse, genius." Mira said.

Tom nodded and tried to think up one, but with no luck. Just as he rubbed the back of his head in frustration, his hand caught a flier that flew by him.

"What in the?" He asked and looked at it.

Ivysaur looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Tom read over the contents, and then something clicked in his head.

"Guys! I got an idea. But, you have to trust me on this."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mira glared at Tom. "And tell me why we are doing this again?" She did not like the way she was dressed, she wore a blonde wig that was pulled into pigtails under a purple bandana, light blue contacts, a long sleeved white shirt, a long green cape, black gloves, red shorts held up by a purple belt, black knee highs and brown laced high heel boots. And her marks were covered by make-up.

"I don't feel uncomfortable in these." Kaine said, glancing at his clothes. He had a black wig shaped into a Mohawk style, brown contacts, a long blue scarf, black shirt with rolled up sleeves under a grey vest, orange baggy pants and black shoes.

Dama nodded. "Couldn't agree more." She felt the same way as the others; Dama wore a short red wig with green contacts, full on lips, a sleeveless pink shirt under a black corset, pink and white stripped arm gloves, an ankle white skirt which exposed her left leg that showed a tattoo on her upper leg and high heeled strapped sandals.

"What are you talking about? This is kinda cool." Ben said; he wore a green turban covering a purple wig tied in a low ponytail, greyish blue contacts, five o'clock shadow, a long sleeved brown shirt, a grey open overcoat, baggy camouflaged green pants and zipped beige boots.

"And how come you're the only one not dressed up?" asked Kaine who shot Tom a warning look.

Tom waved his arms in front as if to defend himself. "Whoa, whoa! Too many people talking to me at once here; Okay, firstly you're cosplaying as people of a ragtag thieves guild that the kingdom's been tracking down. They've been charged for armed theft, drug smuggling, kidnapping and domestic violence and had been counted for almost 1,408 incidents. And secondly, there's only four; so I'm out of the question, seeing how there's five of us. They'd had never been arrested."

"Okay, I resent what I said." Ben mumbled.

"So, how is this going to help us get in?" asked Ivysaur.

Tom nodded. "Well, it's like this…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Tom sighed as he saw a castle guard standing in front of the door which led to the entrance stopping him. Behind him were the others, bound in chains. Ivysaur was hidden in Kaine's pant pocket as he watched what was going on.

"My name's Tom Jackman. I'm here to seek an audience with the king; the Dark Thieves Guild has been caught!" He said, gesturing to the others.

The guards were shocked. They didn't expect the Dark Thieves Guild to be captured so easily. The two of them looked at each other in curiosity and said something the rangers couldn't hear.

"What if this doesn't work?" asked Dama worryingly.

Mira shook her head. "Then we'll just have to find another way."

The first guard looked back at them. "Wait here." He pushed the door open and entered. After a few minutes, he returned. "The king says it's alright. You can come in." With that the guards led Tom and the disguised rangers into the castle, feeling uncomfortable, Mira started struggling in her chains; only to come in contact with a staff that hit her back.

"Don't even think of it, it's futile." The guard said.

Mira rolled her eyes. "I was only joking."

"Then it's not a funny joke," he said. They then were pushed into the throne room, where Princess Alyssa sat on the throne next to the one the king sat in, which shocked them at how young he was. Tom glanced at Alyssa, jaws dropped, she was beautiful; but the way she stared at him made him think twice, sort of. Why did he have the sensation a Spirit Beast was nearby?

The guard kneeled before him. "Your majesty, as you're aware; the Dark Thieves Guild have been captured and presented before you."

"On your knees." The other snapped, forcing them down.

King Austin stood up and strolled to them. He bent down in front of the disguised Mira and cupped her chin. She flinched when his eyes narrowed and released her, getting up.

"Throw them in the dungeon cells; I'll think of a way to punish them." Austin said.

The guards nodded and hauled them up. But just as the second one was about to get Mira…

"On second thought, take the blonde one to my chambers. I like to have a word with her," said Austin. He nodded and grabbed Mira, the guards sending them away. Austin then looked at Tom. "A job well done. I must praise you for your skills in capturing the Dark Thieves Guild single-handily. As for an award, what is your desire?"

He was about to speak about the crystal, but when he glanced at Alyssa he shook it off. "I, your majesty, am a gentleman when it comes to being around ladies, such as your beautiful sister; and wish to request some time together with her. No harm will come to her; I promise you."

Austin pressed his lips into a thin line. "I trust your words." He turned to Alyssa. "Alyssa."

Alyssa stood up and went next to him. "Yes brother?"

"I'm sure you can trust this man, right?" asked Austin.

"Yes brother, his words speak of honesty. I can tell." Alyssa answered.

Austin nodded. "Alright." He looked back at Tom. "Your wish is granted; however, if you do intend to harm my sister, you'll…"

"I know. Be punished like the others? Don't worry, I can handle it." Tom said. '_Yes! HAHA I'm a genius._'

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ow! Watch it, your ruining my hair!" Dama shouted the minute she was shoved into the cell.

"I think you should be more worried about your punishment rather than your hair, girl." The guard said. He looked at the other. "Return to your post."

He nodded. "Roger." They then left, leaving Dama, Kaine and Ben in the cell.

Kaine groaned. "Great. What are we gonna do now?"

"Find a way out. That's what." Ben answered.

"But, how? We're defenseless in this condition. Not to mention Mira's with the king and Tom's off Arceus knows where," said Dama.

Ben sighed. "Point taken." Then silence fell upon them.

It wasn't long when the silence was broken, "Um, you guys."

Kaine's eyes widen and he turned to the one who spoke. Realising they weren't the only ones in the cell. "Who… Who are you?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The door locked after Mira entered the king's chambers. She was surprised at the size of it; and because of her being a soldier, Mira never entered her king's sleeping quarters, not even once, she wouldn't be shocked that her father wasn't allowed in. Her eyes lingered to a photo on the left wall which showed an elderly man that looked like Austin with a beautiful woman who held a child wrapped in a blanket.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

Mira jumped at the voice and turned around to see Austin enter the room. "… Yeah. If you can say that."

Austin nodded. "But, you're probably wondering why I'm king? I can tell you. Please, take a seat."

Mira hesitantly looked at the chair behind her, but took on the offer and sat down to find it remarkably comfortable. Austin nodded and sat back on his king sized bed.

Austin coughed. "Let me tell you this tale. My father, King Austin Windsor IV was of noble blood like myself and thus had many suitors. But, he turned them down, saying none of them were of his interest of his heart. He was a true gentleman who sought for the most beautiful of them all. Then one day, a troupe of performing gypsies came into town and was invited to perform for the king, my grandfather, as my father was a prince at the time. As they performed my father fell head over heels for their star performer, Alyssa Moore II. You can say, it was love at first sight. On the night they were about to depart, he snuck out of the palace and went to where they were camping and asked for her hand in marriage. Everyone was reluctant, including her. He explained how he fell for her at first sight, and desperately tried to ask her. To his dismay, she turned him down. But over the night, she thought about it. The next morning, my father was depressed on how the only girl of his dreams declined him; must be because how noble people are not meant to fall in love with low commoners. Later, grandfather said he was to be engaged to a princess from another region; Johto to be precised, to prevent war from occurring between both regions. He went insane and ran off only to come into contact with the gypsy girl again."

"Whoa. That's heavy." Mira mumbled.

"Indeed, it was. My father explained her of the situation; he was shocked when she even complied with his agreement. Then he confronted grandfather and presented her to him; grandfather was outrage by the fact his son chose a commoner instead of a princess like he should. He ordered the guards to separate them only to have them kiss spite being pulled away from each other. Grandfather realised that it was passionate and not just any ordinary one. Then he proclaimed the girl as my father's fiancé who soon became Queen soon after grandfather died. Years later, I was born followed by my younger sister. However, mother was diagnosed with an incurable illness. She died and father blamed it on us. Secretly, from public eyes, we were abused. Until it went out of hand onetime and father killed himself, I was the only one who found him alive before his final breath. And you know what he said?" asked Austin.

Mira shook her head. "No."

Austin sighed. "He said, "Son, I regret accursing you for your mother's death. It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself as I did and fall into shame. Live. Live and find true happiness in your life, only then for you'll become a true king." After his final breath, he passed away. Never to be seen again. That was when I was crowned king."

"I… I have no idea. But…" Mira said.

Austin looked at her. "What?"

"Why tell me, a thief, such a story? I can use the information and use it against you," answered Mira.

"That's true. But surly, you'll have a change of heart when something dramatic happens in your life. Like your punishment. Tell me, have you ever changed because of one simple act?" asked Austin.

Mira's eyes went downcast. She bit her lips. "I did, once. There was this guy; he and I used to be the best of friends. But, then, one time, I went out of control. Not that because I wanted to; he strained to let me see the light, to become me again. I tried to, but… I couldn't. The next thing I knew it, I… I killed him…" She looked at her covered right arm. '_All because of this arm, that I'm inhuman._'

"I see… Alright, enough chat. I'll take you to the dungeon to be with your companions and then I'll think of your punishment." Austin said. With a snap of his fingers another guard walked in and hauled Mira to her feet.

'_Tom, you idiot, what's taking you so long?_' she thought as she was pulled out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Let me rephrase what I said, who are you?" asked Kaine. In the cell with them was a man about a year or so younger with cropped dirty blonde hair and hazel blue eyes. He was dressed in a collared denim shirt under a black hooded unzipped jumper, a camera hanged from his neck, khaki pants and white sneakers. Unlike them who were bound by chains around their waists, he had handcuffs instead.

"My name's Graham Taylor. Sorry if I startled you guys," answered Graham. "Speaking of which, I know you guys aren't really the Dark Thieves Guild. They're too arrogant to be arrested."

Ben's eyes widen. "How did you…"

"I can tell when someone cosplays. I even saw you do it." Graham raised his hands to yank off his camera and turned it on. They shuffled to his side and watched as he showed them a photo or two of them dressing up.

Dama nodded. "Okay, Graham, how did you get in here? And what's with the camera?"

"I'm an innocent photographer, really. It was a mistake they arrested me." Graham sighed. "I was on a job by my boss when I came across a woman looking like a ninja snuck into the castle. Something felt off about her and decided to follow, only to end up arrested. They thought I was a part of the Dark Thieves Guild and was breaking in to rob them. I guess it's because the king's been tensed about them lately."

"Why?" asked Kaine.

"Because, their leader, a pretty blond named Lillian was witnessed killing several children, by setting off a bomb in the building they were in." Graham answered.

"That must be who Mira's cosplaying," said Ben. "Guys. We have to get out. And fast. Who knows what they'll think of a way of punishing us."

"And how's that supposed to happen when we're still searching for the crystal?" asked Kaine, glaring at him.

Graham's eyes widen. "Crystal?"

Kaine bit his lips. "Crap… me and my big mouth."

Graham chuckled. "Is this what you're looking for?" He moved his hands into his pocket and grabbed out a glowing blue crystal which looked exactly like the green crystal they found Ivysaur in.

Ivysaur suddenly flew out of Kaine's pocket. "Yes! That's it!"

Graham was shocked. "W-What's that thing?"

Ben face palmed. "Way to blow our cover, green-bean."

Kaine glared at him. "Shut up and don't call me that." He sighed when Ivysaur started jumping over a now flummoxed Graham. Suddenly out of surprise, he dropped the crystal, in which a blue light shot out; forming into a small metallic Dewgong.

The Dewgong yawned and stretched. "That was a nice dream," the voice was feminine. She cracked her eyes opened and looked around. "Huh? Where am I?"

Ivysaur flew over to her. "Long time no see Dewgong."

"Ivysaur? Is that you?" asked Dewgong.

Ivysaur nodded. "The one and only."

As they talked, Graham couldn't help but wonder. "Incredible. They're like Pokémon, only smaller, and talk to! Whoa. I must take photos!"

But before he did, Kaine pulled him back. "NO! You can't!"

"Why not?" Graham pouted.

Dama swallowed. "Um… do you think you can keep a secret?"

"What is it?" he asked.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Silence fell between Tom and Alyssa as they went into the castle garden. He knew he should be focused about his mission at hand, but seeing a beauty like the princess of Lothawyn was a real treat for him; despite the Spirit Beast signal in his head he couldn't shake off.

"You know, I used to be a hero once." Tom said.

Alyssa looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. There was this one time when Team Rocket held a bunch of Pokémon hostage. Luckily, I was there; having been an experienced trainer I fought them off with no problem. The Pokémons owners were really grateful when I returned them." He answered.

"Wow. It must've been really hard," said Alyssa.

"It was." Tom turned to her. "Hey, Alyssa; where are your parents? I can tell that the current king isn't your father, rather your older brother."

Alyssa looked down, sad. "They're… they're dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Tom whispered.

Alyssa shook her head. "No it's not your fault. It was fate that decided to play."

"I see… you know; you and I are alike." Tom said. "I was from the Verger Region before coming here. There was my parents and older brother, Justin, five years my senior. I don't remember much; but my father walked out on my family when I was only four. Then my mother died when I was fifteen. Justin then acted as my guardian and took care of me until I was of age to go on my Pokémon Journey."

"Is that so; I'm envious of you," said Alyssa.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because your father still lives," she answered.

Tom bit his lips. "Yes. I still hated him from walking out on me though."

Alyssa suddenly stopped, making Tom look back at her. In one swift movement, he had his back against the wall, hands tightly gripping his neck. "But, do you realise how much when someone hates lying?"

Tom gulped when he saw the sudden change in expression.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After hearing them explain, Graham laughed. "What? You're kidding. You can't be them."

Ben glared at him. "It's true."

"Do you have any proof that you are?" asked Graham.

"At this point, no." Dama answered.

"Man. That's rich. You do know that the Poké Rangers haven't appeared in Kanto. Not even once." Graham said.

"So what? We're—" before Kaine could finish, the cell door swung open, startling them. His eyes widen when he saw Austin propel Mira in. She staggered and fell forward, hitting the ground.

"What was that for?" Ben snapped and glared at Austin.

"None of your business, thief. Now, be quiet." Until he closed the cell door, an explosion occurred not far from them.

"TOM!" Dama shouted, seeing said man hitting the wall next to them. The one who caused the explosion was a Nidoking monster whose body was shaped out of the spade, ace, club and diamond cards.

"Who are you?" Austin shouted. "What purpose do you have for invading my castle?"

The Nidoking monster roared. "I'm the Spirit Beast, Nidocard! My task is to destroy the Guardians!"

"Guardians? I have no idea who you're talking about! Guards, seize him!" Austin yelled.

The castle guards barged in, surrounded and aimed their weapons at Nidocard who only laughed.

"These are your pathetic soldiers? I have better ones. Sandcutters!" cried Nidocard. Within seconds, the Sandcutters emerged and took down the soldiers with ease; but without any serious damage.

Kaine groaned. "Of all times, why did it have to be a Spirit Beast?"

Mira grunted and shifted into a sitting position. "No clue. But we better break loose."

Everyone but Graham nodded and staggered to their feet. In the meantime, Graham looked at the two small metallic Pokémon. "Hey, you two."

"Yes?" Ivysaur and Dewgong asked in unison.

"If you're those guys' partners, shouldn't there be three more of you?" asked Graham.

Ivysaur nodded. "Now that you mention it, yes. They're close by. I can feel them."

"Good. If you show me the way, I can probably help you." Graham said. He stood and the three snuck away without being noticed. Meanwhile, Mira leaped forward and shoved Austin out of the way for protection when a Sandcutter charged at him, only to have it shatter the chains binding her.

"Now that's better." Mira said as she flexed her arms. "Element Power, Flame!" Stretching them out like she did the first time, fire burst out from her palms and hit her targets. She jumped to grab hold the pipe above and snapped it from place, which she brought it down on the Sandcutters heads when she landed and swung it at two more; followed by a left hook to another's neck and a jump kick to one behind her.

Tom swung up and kicked one in the stomach, sending it in Dama's direction which she braced herself; luckily its blades cut her chains, releasing her.

"Thanks!" she shouted.

Tom rubbed his mouth. "No problem." He heard a growl from behind and back kicked the Sandcutter who was an inch from his back. Tom grinned and lifted it from the ground before sending it flying into another, both stumbling to the ground. He flipped over them before facing a few more. "Element Power, Gust!" Tom shouted and fired his attack; hitting them in the process.

Dama dodged one from hitting her head, she bent down and picked up a fallen guard's staff and threw it at the Sandcutter, which hit it straight in the chest; picking up the staff, Dama struck it in the ground and used it for pole jumping six more and swung the staff at them. She rolled on the ground swept another off its feet with her arm. Standing up, Dama faced them. "Element Power, Bubble!" That said, the attack sent them flying.

Ben and Kaine, the only ones who weren't unbound, were back to back, surrounded by a set of Sandcutters. Kaine kicked two who were in front of him, before swinging himself to the side and land a kick on another, which its blade set him free. Ben launched himself forward and head butt one in the stomach; he ducked when one came to attack from behind, only to have its blade cut his chains loose which they fell to the ground. Both he and Kaine backed to back once more and stretched out their hands. "Element Power, Spark/Leaf!" Which destroyed the remaining Sandcutters.

"You guys aren't the Dark Thieves Guild. Who are you, really?" asked Austin as he staggered up, shocked at their display of fighting.

Mira looked at him. "You might say, we're _heroes_!"

Before Austin could say anything he spotted his unconscious sister lying on the ground outside. "Alyssa!" He shouted and ran to knelt beside her.

"Geez, what an ass," Kaine said, gesturing Nidocard when they ran outside to face the Spirit Beast. "You're gonna pay for what you did!"

Nidocard chuckled. "So? Who's gonna make me?"

"We. That's who!" Ben shouted. He turned to Mira. "The usual?"

Mira nodded. "Yep." With that, they removed their clothes; revealing their real selves. They then pressed their allocated stars on their morphers. "**Set up ready. Standing by.**"

"Metamorphosis Activate!"

"**Complete.**"

Nidocard's eyes went wide. "Who are you?"

"One! Red Charmeleon Element Ranger! Mira!"

"Two! Green Ivysaur Element Ranger! Kaine!"

"Three! Blue Dewgong Element Ranger! Dama!"

"Four! Yellow Electabuzz Element Ranger! Ben!"

"Five! Purple Pidgeotto Element Ranger! Tom!"

"To defend this world with the powers of the ancient past," said Mira.

"Poké," said Kaine and Dama.

"Rangers," said Ben and Tom.

"Element Warriors!" they finished in unison, an array of coloured explosions occurring behind them as they did so.

Nidocard snorted. "What a bunch of clowns."

"Look who's talking!" yelled Ben.

Mira brushed it off and raised her hand. "Guardian Weapons, Engage!" With that, their weapons materialised in their hands. "Flame Sword!"

"Leaf Shield!" shouted Kiane.

"Bubble Baton!" Dama cried.

"Spark Lance!" yelled Ben.

"Gust Chakrams!" Tom shouted.

"The lot of you can go to hell!" He roared.

"Well then, so can you!" cried Mira. She jumped forward. "Multi Burning Strike!" Calling forth her attack, Mira struck Nidocard; but when she did… "What? Not even a scratch!"

Nidocard smirked. "Surprise! The symbols on my body act as a shield, so to sum it up: I'm impenetrable!" He stretched his hands to grab a symbol on both of his shoulders. "Flush Strike!" With a swing of his arms, he shot a range of cards which hit Mira dead in the chest, sending her flying into a tree.

"Mira!" Tom shouted and ran to her. "You okay?"

Mira nodded. "Better than most days." She jumped to her feet. "Let's try that again."

Tom nodded. "Couldn't agree more." He turned to Nidocard. "Hey you! That was uncalled for to harm such a lady!" Only to be hit on the head. He shook his head. "Feather Hurricane Attack!" Dashing forward, Tom released his attack once he gathered enough energy.

Nidocard spat out the feathers in his mouth. "Pfft. Feathers. This is why I hate birds. I got a special trick for you boy!" He then punched the ace symbol on his stomach, revealing a sword made of cards. "Card Sword! Royal Assault!" Nidocard charged at Tom, sword in hand and ready to attack. When he did, holographic figures of the Jack, King and Queen cards appeared and struck him one by one.

However, he didn't sense Ben coming from behind in the air with Dama beside him.

"Magnetic Thunder Cut!" cried Ben.

Dama followed suite. "Surging Aqua Blast!"

Then again, hence Nidocard's body being impassable, the second their attacks hit him, Nidocard swung his tail, sending them tumbling into the ground.

Ben groaned. "Dude! That was brutal."

Dama nodded. "Tell me about it."

"See? What did I tell you? I'm invincible! Now to finish you…" He paused noticed Kaine missing. "Hey! There was supposed to be five of you!"

"Up here!" Nidocard turned his attention to the tree he sent Mira flying into. "Boomerang Razor Slash!" This time, instead of feathers; it was leaves which hit him. Then Kaine jumped down and fired his Warrior Blaster. He gasped when Nidocard caught the bullets.

"Nice try. But, too slow!" He flicked the bullets back which hit Kaine, exploding upon impact.

"KAINE!" Dama screamed. But, she was relieved when he dodged it by flinging himself to the side.

"I'm fine." Kaine said. He was helped up by Dama when they regrouped, now facing a laughing Nidocard.

"So, now you know how strong I am compared to you weaklings, what are you going to do about it?" asked Nidocard while slapping his sword in his hand.

Mira panted. "He's right." She then tapped her helmet to activate the communication. "Karol! Any news on this Spirit Beast? Better yet, a way to destroy it?"

"_MIRA! Oh sweet Arceus. You scared me; where have you guys been?_" asked Karol.

"Long story. Now's not the time," answered Mira, shaking her head.

"_Okay, okay. I got something that can at least deal damage to Nidocard; the Guardian Ball._" Karol said.

"Guardian Ball?" In seconds a multi-coloured ball with the EPO insignia in the centre minus the banner appeared in her hands making Mira drop her weapon out of shock.

Ben poked it. "It's a ball…"

"I was thinking of something like a cannon or such, but a freaking ball?" asked Tom.

"_Don't denigrate my skills! Besides, it took me months to work on it! Anyhow, it's no ordinary ball; it has a special ability which can smash Nidocard to smithereens. The way to activate it, just pass it to each other like you would in a soccer match!_" Karol answered.

Mira nodded. "I like it. Let's try." She turned to Tom. "TOM!" Mira threw the ball at him.

"I still think it's a bad idea; but, if you insist." Tom said as he grabbed it with his Gust Chakrams. "BEN!"

Ben grinned under his helmet when it came in his direction. "Okay. DAMA!" He jumped and hit it in her course with the blade of his Spark Lance.

"Alright. KAINE!" Dama smacked it with her Bubble Baton, which was hurled in Kaine's path.

Kaine nodded. "MIRA!" He punched it with the centre of his Leaf Shield.

She bent down to pick up her Flame Sword. But the moment Mira did, an image of the attack appeared in her head. "I can see it." She jumped, high just as it came up to her head and kicked it with her feet, before swinging her Flame Sword. "Guardian Ball: Elemental Dynamite!"

That said, all of a sudden the insignia glowed and a bright light engulfed the Guardian Ball, which Mira launched it at Nidocard the second she flung her Flame Sword.

"NO! I can't die at the hands of these weaklings!" Were Nidocard's final words before he exploded when coming into contact with the Knight Sphere.

"Look who's the weakling now," said Ben as he high-fived Dama once Nidocard was destroyed. He was about to high-five Tom but realise what he was going to do. "Um…"

"Let's leave that aside. You got plenty of time to owe me." Tom said.

"And _you_ need to owe us! Where have you been?" Mira barked.

But before he could answer… "NO! Damn you Guardians! Now my plans are ruined!" They spun around to the roof to see an angry Serafina. "Argh! That does it! I'm taking it to the next level!"

Kaine looked at Mira quizzically. "What's she talking about?"

"No clue. But, one thing for certain, it's no good." Mira answered.

"Hey, doesn't she look familiar?" asked Dama.

"Now that you mention it." Ben answered. "She does."

"Now's not the time. LOOK!" Tom cried at what Serafina was doing. She brought out a blank strip of paper and placed it on the ground before her, then brought her thumbs to her mouth and bit down hard, enough to draw out blood; which Serafina used to write the symbol of rebirth, 再生. After that, she flung it to Nidocard's remains where it landed. The blood started to seep in and to their shock, Nidocard's remains started to reform. But worse, it made him grow into a giant.

"HAHA what do you think of me now?" He roared and swung his Card Sword at them, sending them flying backwards.

Mira groaned and staggered to her feet. "Our problems just got bigger." 'Bigger' being the keyword.

"Great. Now what? A giant fifty story red and silver alien with a fish head going to descend from the skies and fight it?" asked Kaine.

"Nice assumption. Doubt it'll work 'cause I don't see any." Ben answered.

"Everyone!" They turn around to see Graham with Ivysaur, Dewgong and a few others that looked like the others, a Charmeleon, Electabuzz and Pidgeotto.

Dama smiled. "Graham! Wait. Your hands…" She paused when she noticed his hands were unbound.

Graham rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well it took some time, but I managed to convenience the guards to release me. Also, I took a little venture on my own and, meet your partners!"

"Partners?" asked Mira. She jumped when Charmeleon floated to her.

Charmeleon bowed. "My name's Charmeleon. I'm at your service ma'am."

"Okay…" she mumbled.

"I think you know me already, but I'm Ivysaur, nice to meet you, partner!" exclaimed Ivsyaur.

Kaine nodded. "Good to work with you."

Dewgong shook her head. "Unlike the others, I'm not so open-minded—"

"Don't worry too much. If you need any assistance, I can help; let's work well together." Dama said.

Dewgong beamed. "Okay!"

"I'm Electabuzz, nice to meet you! Buzz." Electabuzz said.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Great. My partner's got an ego attitude."

Electabuzz farrowed his eyes angrily. "Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing!" he stuttered.

"I'm Pidgeotto please to meet you boss." Pidgeotto said.

Tom nodded. "Yeah."

"Now introductions are over, how do we prevent Nidocard from going on a rampage?" asked Mira while watching said Spirit Beast starting to hack down trees with his Card Sword.

"That's what we're here for," Charmeleon answered. He floated to Mira's wrist and his eyes glowed, a light shot out and enveloped it to reveal her one of her morphers with the screen on it. "Raise your morpher to face me."

Mira blinked. "Okay…" She did so and was surprised to see a red beam emit from the symbol before covering Charmeleon. Mira stepped back when he grew about the same size as Nidocard. "Whoa!"

"Cool!" Ben shouted. He looked at the others. "Let's try it!"

They nodded and did the same thing, shocked at the big size they grew.

"Alright, now what?" asked Kaine.

"_I got an idea._" Karol answered. "_This may sound crazy, but trust me._"

Mira looked at the rangers who nodded. "Okay we trust you."

"_Right, well I checked the signatures of the crystals we found and realized they contain mechanical beings called Zords. In this case, their somewhat like eggs. Zords are normally about the exact size of fifty stories and have the ability to interjoin with one another and form a Megazord._" Karol said. "_If you jump on them, either one, there should be a hatch to enter them._"

Mira wasted no time and leaped on top of Charmeleon's head. She looked down and noticed Karol was right. Opening the hatch, she landed in the chair of the cockpit. Two crossed seat belts automatically clicked in place.

"Right now in this form, I'm immovable. But there's a way to activate me." Charmeleon said.

Mira looked at him quizzically. "How?"

"Just simply say, Zord Start Up." Charmeleon answered.

"Zord Start Up." Soon within seconds, the cockpit lit up. Mira swayed sideways in the seat when Charmeleon stretched.

"Wow." Mira mumbled. "Hey, guys. C'mon it's okay! No harm done."

They nodded and followed her soon after.

"Now how do we combine?" asked Kaine.

"Warrior Fusion, that's all you need." Charmeleon answered.

Mira nodded. "Let's go for it, Warrior Fusion!"

Charmeleon jumped up into the air. The headed folded forward, making a torso. Ivysaur's flower rose out of the body as the body began to split. Ivysaur's head was detached as the body split into two. The legs folded as they slid into the arms of Charmeleon, making fists. Electabuzz's head and tail shrunk as the body split into two, forming the legs. Charmeleon's feet were then covered by Electabuzz legs, forming the bottom part of the Megazord. Dewgong jumped up and wrapped around the Megazord's waist with face on the centre. Finally, Pidgeotto flew across and connected to the back of the Megazord with wings spread out. The head of Pidgeotto landed on Charmeleon's body. The beak of Pidgeotto opened as the Megazord head appeared out of the mouth.

Once the fusion finished, the rangers found themselves in a large cockpit with five seats in it. Kaine at the top right, Tom on the top left with Mira in the middle and Ben on the bottom right and Dama on the bottom left.

"Fusion Complete, Warrior Megazord!"

"Whoa! This is sweet!" cried Ben.

"Now this is huge." Tom said.

Kaine nodded. "True that."

"Amazing, no one in the world could create such a thing." Dama muttered.

"Hey guys, get on with the program. Remember we got a Spirit Beast to defeat." Mira said.

They nodded. "Right!"

Nidocard snorted. "Oh come on, what's that hunk of junk supposed to do to defeat someone all powerful and mighty as me?"

"This, Legend Sword!" cried Mira. Ivysaur's head emerged in the Megazord's right hand, opening up the mouth to reveal a long blade.

"Try me." Nidocard said. "Flush Strike!"

He shot a series of cards that aimed at the Megazord.

"Uh oh. Mystic Shield." Kaine said. Ivysaur's flower appeared in the other hand spread out, showing multi coloured petals. They glowed and blocked the attack.

"Che… so what if you have a petty shield to defend you? I'll destroy you all at once."

"Not if we could help it. Let's make this nice and quick." Dama said.

"Ditto. Legend Sword: Knight Strike!" A bright multi-coloured light surrounded the blade. Then the Warrior Megazord flew high in the air, diving down at full speed and swung the blade which released the light.

"NO I CAN'T BE DEFEATED HERE!" Nidocard screamed once the light penetrated his body, destroying him.

Tom pumped a fist in the air. "YES! We won!"

Mira smiled. "Yeah, we did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

"_**NO! How could we lose?**_" shouted Merqias.

Purrima glared at Serafina. "Nice going."

"Hey! Look who's talking. You weren't the one doing the hard work out there." Serafina said.

"And that hard work cost us another Spirit Beast," muttered Fearnult.

"So what?" she snapped.

"_**All of you, out of my sight. NOW!**_" Merqias exclaimed.

"Great, now we've done it." Hekomime said.

Merqias sighed once he saw them all leave. "I got a headache…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island, Kanto Region**_

"Hey, I'm back!" cried Emil as he ran into the rec room.

Dama smiled from her seat. "Welcome back Emil."

"Long time no see kid, how was school?" asked Tom.

He sighed. "Boring, as usual."

"Who's the human boss?" asked Pidgeotto from his perch on Tom's shoulder.

"This is Emil, a friend of ours." Tom answered.

Emil jumped. "WAH! That's so cool. Talking miniature Pokémon!"

"Ah geez kid, don't have to flatter us so much." Ivysaur said.

"What he said. Buzz," agreed Electabuzz.

He looked around. "By the way, where's-"

"BENJAMIN HARRIS! What did you do to my sword?"

"Great. Mira's pissed again." Kaine mumbled from his spot on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Where is Ben anyway?" asked Dewgong.

"No idea, but don't wanna know." Dama said.

Tom nodded. "That makes two of us…" he then picked up another card. "Ha. Royal Flush, I win this round- WHAT?"

Kaine jumped from his spot and ran to them to see the cards in Dama's hand.

"Royal Straight Flush. Looks like she beat ya this time buddy." He said.

"No fair, I was winning too." Tom pouted.

"Looks like beggars can't be choosers can they?" asked Dama.

"Guess not." Emil answered.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! MIRA'S ON A RAMPAGE!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE IDIOT!"

All they could do in response was laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: <strong>Next time on Poké Rangers Element Warriors…

**Kaine:** What's going on? Why can't I see anything?

**Mew:** Oh dear, I believe that Kaine may be blind.

**Rangers:** NO!

**?:** HAHA. Green Ranger, how does it feel to be like a Zubat?

**Kaine:** It's only temporary though, right guys?

**Chapter 5: Unsighted Vision **

**Mira:** Hang in there Kaine, we're going to get your sight back. That's a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> Yay, another long chapter down and out of the way. And with the surprise of the first Megazord battle. How did you find it? Good? Bad? Give your opinion.

**Question #2: **From which Tokusatsu series did Kaine mentioned "a giant fifty story red and silver alien with a fish head"?

See ya all next time, bye! (PS: I'm not very familiar with Cards, so I'm wondering if I did it right. If not, help me out.)


	7. Unsighted Vision

**Maki:** Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san to chapter 5 of Poké Rangers Element Warriors. Thank you to those who reviewed, it means a lot. Yet sadly to say, Pink Lightspeed Ranger you hadn't posted your "prize" from my first question to me by the deadline (this chapter). That means it'll move onto the next who didn't receive one: Blazin' Saddles. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyhow, there's something new added to this series now. Can you guess? Well, read to find out!

**PS:** Unfortunately, none have answered the last chapter question correctly. The answer was "**Ultraman**." So no one wins this round. But thanks for trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Poké Rangers Element Warriors: <strong>_the rangers' first mission begins with them travelling to the Lothawyn Kingdom on Camomile Island. In order to retrieve the Crystal, four out of the rangers have to cosplay as group of notorious thieves and pretend to be captured. In the midst of everything, we get an insight on both Mira and Tom but the Spirit Beast, Nidocard invades the castle after taking the kingdom's princess as a vassal. Eventually new powers were found, the rangers were able to destroy Nidocard and have a successfully completed first mission._

Serafina smiled as she overlooked Fuchsia City from a nearby cliff. And as usual, the city was quiet like every night. Save for the sound of boots grinding against fallen leaves which grabbed her attention. Hastily hiding behind a tree, Serafina looked over a branch to see a hiker warily sat back down on a rock implanted into the ground, dumping his bag next to him and blindly searched for a container which he grabbed out to drink from.

She smirked and wrenched out a scroll from her obi belt. Below the hiker placed his container back in his bag before looking up when a smaller rock was knocked down the cliff. He stood only to cry out from shock when a blurry figure jumped in front of him, causing a flock of Pidgeys to fly in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Karol:<strong> Long ago, there was a war on this planet. Victory was assured when five brave warriors eradicated the evil that tried to conquer the universe. Now, years later…

_The Poké Rangers logo slides across the screen._

**Mira:** Poké Rangers

**Rangers:** Element Warriors!

_**Make a dash!**_

_Un-morphed Rangers are running towards the camera._

_**Cross the region saving the world**_

_Scene shifts to zooming over the Kanto region._

_**Dash off! (Dash off!)  
><strong>_

_Explosions occur behind running morphed rangers._

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_The Aerojet flies in the sky._

_**Metamorphosis! Element (Warriors)**_

_Rangers pose in front of their Zords with their weapons. More explosions occur._

_**When the heart beats, the elements shine**_

_Red Ranger helmet moves to the left. Mira fires her Element Power. "Mira Coolidge – Red Element Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13._

_**Listen close to the heart**_

_Green Ranger helmet moves to the right. Kaine fires his Element Power. "Kaine Grendell – Green Element Ranger" created by Hotrod198._

_**Beating strong enough to save the lives**_

_Blue Ranger helmet moves to the left. Dama fires her Element Power. "Damaris "Dama" Hall – Blue Element Ranger" created by __ReD rIvInG rAvEn._

_**Element energy**_

_Yellow Ranger helmet moves to the right. Ben fires his Element Power. "Benjamin "Ben" Harris – Yellow Element Ranger" created by Blazin' Saddles._

_**Filling up power to space**_

_Purple Ranger helmet moves to the left. Tom fires his Element Power. "Tom Jackman – Purple Element Ranger" created by Chelvek._

_**Come on Element Warriors! **_

_Appearance of Captain Rivera, Karol, Ace, Emil and Mew at EPO HQ._

_**Ride on Element Warriors!**_

_Appearance of Lutemecia and her soldiers at the Chaos Palace._

_**Five elements from the planet, combine together!**_

_Start of the morphing sequence._

_**Come on Element Warriors! **_

_The Warrior Megazord forms._

_**Ride on Element Warriors!**_

_Warrior Megazord attacks the screen with Knight Strike._

_**Piercing through the region with element power!**_

_Shows crystals scattering throughout the region; Rangers pose once more underneath EPO HQ._

_**Poke Rangers Element Warriors!**_

_Poké Rangers __ 2006 - present by Blaze Productions._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Unsighted Vision<strong>

"HIYA!"

Battle cries echoed throughout the grounds of the Masters Manor that day. Outside near the shores, Kaine and Mira were having a sword sparring match with wooden swords as Dama, Ben, Tom, Teresa and Mr Fisher watch them practice along with the metallic mini Pokémon.

Kaine grunted when Mira tried to land a blow on his shoulder instead he blocked with his sword, forcing him to stagger backwards.

"So boss, who do you think's going to win?" asked Pidgeotto from his perch on Tom's shoulder.

He was about to answer when Dama interjected. "Don't bother. We already know who you're thinking about."

"Mira." Ben and Teresa said in unison.

Tom glowered and looked sideways, however his eyes still remained focused on Mira as she moved about to get a hit on Kaine whom kept dodging her attacks. "But, it's strange," said Charmeleon. "The way she attacks, it's almost like…"

"Like?" asked Mr Fisher.

He shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

"You don't mean _him_, don't you?" Ivysaur questioned.

Charmeleon nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's so nostalgic."

"Indeed, it is." Dewgong murmured.

"Agreed buzz." Electabuzz said.

"It's because we are all reincarnations of your past partners… well, save for Mira. That's why most of our techniques are almost alike." Dama said.

"ARGH!" Their attention turned back to the match when they saw Kaine slump back into a tree from a strike into his chest. A beep sounded, causing Teresa to grab out a stopwatch when she pressed the switch. "The match, it's over," she muttered.

Tom looked at her. "Time?"

She nodded, taking a quick glance. "Two minutes."

Ben swallowed. "Unbelievable. Mira… she defeated Kaine in that amount of time?"

"Sure it's not rigid?" asked Dewgong.

She shook her head. "No, it's right."

Kaine groaned and moved his head. Opening his eyes, he flinched when the tip of a blade touched his neck. Kaine looked up and noticed Mira standing over him. "You need to practice more on your surroundings," she said. "To me that was only a warm up. Hmph, luckily I didn't have my real sword or I would've beaten you within mere seconds of an actual fight."

"Anyways, thanks for the heads up." Kaine muttered.

Mira nodded and helped him stand with the two walking over to the others waiting for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

Purrima walked silently in one of the hallways of the palace. So far, the place was vacant and no one was in sight. Or so she thought. There, near the end of the hallway stood Fearnult, who had his back leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "Hey," she said, startling him. "You know where everyone is?"

Fearnult shook his head. "No clue."

"Whatever, at least that ninja wannabe isn't around." Purrima said.

"Still mad at her?" he asked.

She nodded. "Uh huh, every time I see her, she makes my blood boil."

Fearnult placed a hand under his beak. "Hmm… interesting."

"But still, it makes no sense. Why does Lady Lutemecia prefer her, over me?" exclaimed Purrima.

"Perhaps it's because you two are at different levels. After all you did join to seek-!" he was cut off when Purrima grabbed his beak-shaped helmet. "Don't mention that in front of me, got it?" she hissed.

Fearnult nodded vigorously. She sighed and released him, watching Fearnult drop to his knees and pant.

Purrima yawned. "I'm bored. I want to have some fun."

Fearnult stood up. "Then allow me to accompany you."

"Yay! You're such a gentlemen." She latched an arm around his. "C'mon, let's go!"

However as they left, Hekomime saw both of them teleport away.

"What are those two up too?" he mumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masters Manor<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Kaine sighed as he sat in a chair, rubbing a sore arm from the match earlier. Everyone, minus Teresa and Mr Fisher who went off somewhere, were currently settled in the living room of the manor doing their own things. "How do you feel Kaine?" asked Ivysaur.

"Fine." He answered.

Mira, who sat on a window sill staring outside, looked back at Dama, Ben and Tom who sat in a circle, with their hands out for some reason, their partner Pokémon watching in interest. Yet for what's going on, she really didn't care. "So how do you play Chopsticks, Ben?" Dama probed.

He smiled. "It's like this…"

"Hey, guys. Patrick made you some tea." Teresa said as she came into the room, holding a plate of five glasses.

"Let's put the game on hold, I'm thirsty!" Ben shouted, jumping to his feet and strode over.

But, just as they reached for the glasses, a pink glow entered the room, forcing them back, surprised to see Mew.

"Mew!" they cried.

She nodded. "_**Hello everyone, I have troubling news.**_"

"What's up?" asked Mira.

"_**It's a crystal. One's been activated.**_" Mew answered.

Tom's eyes widen. "What? But we've been given time off."

"_**True. But the crystal's priority comes first. Karol located it in Fuchsia City. I'm worried that Lutemecia might found it already,**_" she said. "_**Get changed into your uniforms, then I'll teleport you to the hangar.**_"

Kaine pressed his lips. "… okay, let's go!"

"But- fine." Tom pouted.

Ben whistled. "What's gotten into him?"

Dama shrugged. "No clue."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fuchsia City<strong>_

"NO! Stay away from me!" a girl shrieked as she tried to run away from whoever's chasing her. No one seemed to notice, but think of her as being weird, seeing how there was nothing after her. She continued to run, dodging people as she did so and ran into the closest vacant building which she could find. That luckily, was abandoned.

She staggered inside and collapsed next to a pile of crates to catch her breath. "I hope… he hasn't found me," she mumbled.

Suddenly she jumped when the door was knocked down and someone walked in. Barricading herself into the crates, she peeked through a hole and noticed it was the person who had been chasing her. She waited as the person looked in all directions before leaving. She sighed in relief. "Good, he's gone."

She pushed the crates away and stood. But the second she was out of the building, a blur jumped right in front of her. With a loud shriek, she stumbled backwards and fell into the crates.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Kaine! Wait up will ya?" Said man stopped mid-step the second he walked out of the EP Jeep.

He glared. "What?"

Tom stiffened. "Uh… why the rush?"

"There's no rush."

"Yes there is." Both glanced at Mira who hopped off her EP Bike. "You're trying to act on your own, aren't you? It's because you lost the match, you're trying to prove yourself that you're better than anyone else."

"I'm not…"

"You see? You don't have to do it. Trust me, I know." Mira said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

They paled when he suddenly screamed at them. Dama, worryingly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kai-" her eyes widen when her hand was slapped off. "Hey!" Ben shouted. Yet, Kaine already left before he could argue.

"Leave him."

He turned to Mira. "Why?"

"He'll come back. Meantime, split up and search for the crystal. Dama, you're with me." She ordered.

"O-Okay." Dama murmured.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kaine skidded to a halt when he was a good feet away from the others. He collapsed to his knees and panted.

"_It's because you lost the match, you're trying to prove yourself that you're better than anyone else._" He growled when those words rang in his head. _I'm not. I'm not._ Kaine yelped something bumped into his back, forcing him to fling forward on the ground.

"Watch it!" Someone snapped.

"I'm sor-" He stood, spinning around to find the person gone. "Huh? That's odd."

Kaine froze when a small groan reached his ears. Running to the source, he realised that sound belonged to an allegedly unconscious girl lying on top of a pile of crates. He gasped and immediately knelt beside to shake her shoulders. "Miss. Miss, wake up. Can you hear me?"

"Ngh… Tristan?" he heard her mumble softly.

"Sorry miss, my name's not Tristan. It's Kaine."

"You're not? Dear Arceus. Wait! What's going on? Why can't I-"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"See anything Dama?"

Dama shook her head. "No."

Mira frowned from her spot against the railing, watching a couple walk by.

"Do you think Kaine's going to be alright? I mean, what if something bad happens?"

"Calm down. I know these things. He'll be okay, I'm sure of it." Mira answered.

"But-" she was cut off when an explosion sounded nearby. Both girls glanced at each other, having the same thought before leaving their position.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"That's it! Scream you pathetic humans!" cried Purrima as she launched another attack. Many began to scatter from fear of her appearance. She began to laugh at seeing their faces.

Whilst they ran, one man tripped and fell forward. Purrima wrenched out her dagger and walked over. She smirked. "Guess I'll start with you."

"No. Please."

Purrima grazed the knife against his cheek, causing a trail of blood to appear. "Yes, more. Cry more."

"Leave him alone!" She shot her head up, noticing that Mira and Dama arrived at the scene.

"Who are you?" Ignoring her, Dama went to the man.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded shakily. "I think so."

"Dama! Get him out of here!" shouted Mira.

"Okay!" She pulled him away from Purrima and darted for it.

"Damn you for making me lose my prey! Sandcutters!" Just then, about a dozen or more Sandcutters appeared and surrounded Mira. _No duh_. She grabbed her sword and unsheathed it. "Let's do it!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_She's gone blind._ Was what Kaine thought once he left the hospital after bringing the girl he found there. _The doctor said her eyesight was fine beforehand. What happened?_

He suddenly froze, in realisation on what could it have been.

"No way. Could it be-" He was soon interrupted by a beep and glanced down at his morpher, showing Karol's face.

"_Kaine, where are you?_" she asked.

"At the hospital."

Karol raised an eyebrow. "_Why?_"

"Accident. I had to help someone."

"_Forget that now. Mira's in a pinch. She needs help._" Karol said.

He nodded. "Alright, I'm on my way."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mira cried the moment she was thrown in the air and hit a pole then land on the ground.

Purrima twirled a strand of hair tiredly. "That wasn't even a challenge."

"We will see about that." Mira grunted and shifted so that she grasped her sword, using it to support her standing up.

"You can still fight? Bring it." Purrima attacked first. She threw her dagger, which Mira easily blocked it with her sword. Mira jumped over before charging from behind. Sheathing her sword, she flexed her hands. "Element Power, Flame!"

Purrima's eyes widen at the attack and narrowly dodged it. "I see. You're one of the Guardians."

"And what if I am?" asked Mira.

Snatching her dagger, Purrima began to chant in a gibberish language. As she did, Mira looked shocked. _That language…_

"Seven Blade Storm!" Then seven white lights formed a circle in front, not long until Purrima thrusts her hand, they shot at Mira. To her, they looked like duplicates of the dagger. "AAAHH!" Mira screamed when they hit, causing her to flip and fall.

"Mira!" She looked up, seeing the other rangers coming to her side.

"Guys…" she choked. "Careful, she's strong."

"I think we can see that." Tom said.

"Look at this, the whole team together. It's going to be much more fun destroying you as a group." Purrima said.

"Who are you?" Kaine asked.

"You wanna know? Very well. I'm Purrima, one of Lady Lutemecia's followers."

"Knew it." Ben cursed.

Dama nodded. "Well let's not stand around-"

"Don't think so!" Someone interjected. Something was fired at them, sending the other four flying.

"Who dares to interrupt my fun?" shrieked Purrima.

A laugh echoed around the group. Then, a lightning bolt struck the ground, causing an explosion. Purrima coughed. Not able to see who it was thanks to the smoke. But when it evaporated, she gaped. The form was much like a Gengar. Well, almost. Replacing its eyes were diamonds, similar to that of the Hoenn Pokémon, Sableye. Its fur even had a mix shade of the latter's. "So these are the Guardians? Interesting." The Gengar creature laughed, the voice sounding masculine.

Tom growled. "What's so funny?"

He smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the Spirit Beast, Eygen."

"Eygen?" Dama asked.

"Purrima!" Another voice shouted, this time female. They all glanced into the direction of it: Serafina, who stood on the pole Mira hit earlier.

"Serafina." Purrima mumbled.

"Report back to Lady Lutemecia. Now. You got _a lot_ of explaining to do for leaving without permission." She glanced at Eygen. "I'm leaving the rest to you."

He saluted. "Aye aye ma'am!"

"Fine." Purrima whispered. _I'm in so much trouble._

They teleported away, leaving Eygen with the rangers who grinned at them. "Let's get started!"

Mira stood. "Oh well, you heard him."

Each of them pressed the allocated star on their morpher.

"**Set up ready. Standing by.**"

"Metamorphosis Activate!"

"**Complete.**"

Once the morphing sequence completed, Eygen looked surprise. "Now what?"

"One! Red Charmeleon Element Ranger! Mira!"

"Two! Green Ivysaur Element Ranger! Kaine!"

"Three! Blue Dewgong Element Ranger! Dama!"

"Four! Yellow Electabuzz Element Ranger! Ben!"

"Five! Purple Pidgeotto Element Ranger! Tom!"

"To defend this world with the powers of the ancient past," said Mira.

"Poké," said Kaine and Dama.

"Rangers," said Ben and Tom.

"Element Warriors!"

"I will destroy you in a blink of an eye!" exclaimed Eygen. Then a new fight began. Dama and Ben attacked together with their Warrior Blasters, followed by Kaine and Tom with their Warrior Sabers, which all four hit effectively, making Eygen stagger. "That didn't even scratch." He said.

"You sure?" asked Ben.

"Mira!" shouted Tom.

"On it." She jumped over them with Flame Sword in hand. "Multi Burning Strike!"

"ARGH!" Eygen cried when the flaming attack hit his shoulder.

"Thank Karol for that strategy." Dama said.

"Don't worry, I will." Mira agreed.

They stiffened when another laugh sounded. Surprisingly the area grew dark around them. "What's going on?" Dama asked.

"No idea. But, stick together." They huddled close to each other when a fog was now showing, covering up to their knees. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"That's my line!" Mira jumped when a shadow appeared behind her. Turning around, she saw Eygen. With a cry she swung her Flame Sword at him, only to look bewildered when she hit Tom instead. "Sorry." She apologised.

Tom grunted. "No biggie."

"Over here!" Turning, they saw Eygen again.

"Alright pal, stop messing with us!" Tom yelled.

"Tom, wait! That could be-" Mira stopped. It was too late when he attacked Eygen with his Saber. She flinched seeing that it was Dama.

"What in the world?"

"Please forgive me beautiful. I didn't mean to!" Tom winched when he got hit on the helmet.

"Focus Tom." Mira warned.

"Yeah. Yeah." They dodged when a dark coloured ball was fired at them.

"Where you think you're going?" questioned Eygen.

"This isn't working. Attack together like before." Mira said. They did. Yet it wasn't Eygen.

"Ben?" asked Tom. "What's happening?"

"How should I know? AH!" He cried when something hit his back.

"Man, you guys are so slow." They glanced to where they heard the voice: Eygen. "Again." Mira mumbled. _Okay Mira, focus. That may not be Eygen._ She closed her eyes.

"Hey. Mira, what are you doing?" asked Dama.

"Yeah! Eygen's right there. We should-" Suddenly, Mira went in an entire different direction. She grabbed her Warrior Blaster and fired at what appeared to be a shadow on the floor.

"OW!" They jumped when the area surrounding them was becoming normal again. The Eygen figure revealing to be Kaine. And the shadow… "Damn it! Just when I was about to have you too!" That was then the real Eygen showed himself.

"Let's quickly finish this. Guardian Sphere!" Soon the said item materialised in Mira's hand. "Tom!"

"Okay. Ben!" He shouted after catching it.

"Let's go, Dama!" Ben then punched it in her direction.

"Alright! Kaine!"

Eygen watched as the ball was thrown into Kaine's path. He knew that attack was going to be the death of him. Eygen had to prevent it. Then, he smirked.

"Mir-" Just as Kaine was about to pass it, he didn't notice something run through him. The pain burned. He scrunched his eyes shut when a scream escaped his lips. "NO!" The other rangers cried upon seeing him collapse and de-morph, rendering their finishing attack useless.

"Bastard. That was low." Tom spat when Eygen re-formed.

"So? It's fun to see one of you suffer than a quick death." He said.

Mira growled. "You're sick."

"I am. But try and help him. That is, if you can." With that, Eygen teleported away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

"_**Fool!**_" Purrima cried when an electrical attack hit her, sending her sprawling to the floor. Before her was a _very_ angry Merqias.

"I'm sorry. That won't happen again! Promise." she pleaded.

"_**You'd better be.**_"

"What an eyesore." They turned around to see Eygen appear in the room.

"Eygen." Serafina crossed her arms. "How did it go?"

"Okay. I got one of them. I wonder how long it will take for them to realize he won't see anymore." He answered.

"Easier said than done right?"

"Point taken."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

"How is he doc?"

The now de-morphed rangers, plus Mew, Ace, Karol and Emil were gathered in the infirmary. With one unconscious Kaine settled in the only bed of the room. At this point, Karol held a clipboard in her arm while checking few machines that had wires attached to Kaine. "Hey. I'm a scientist, not a medic. This takes time okay?"

Emil glanced at Dama and tugged her shirt, grabbing her attention. "Will Kaine be fine?"

Her eyes went downcast. "Sorry. No clue."

Ben punched a fist into his palm. "Wait until I get my hands on Eygen. He'd wished he never been born."

Mira nodded. "Agreed. By the way, how can't we get our hands on that crystal Mew mentioned?"

Ace frowned. "Well…"

"Un… Guys?" They jumped at the sudden voice, recognising it as Kaine's. Turning to see him… awake? They can obviously hear him, yet…

"Dude! Kaine, you alright?" asked Tom when rushing to his side.

"Yeah." He shifted so that he was in a sitting position.

Karol moved between them and sat on the bed, holding up her hand. "How many fingers can you see?"

"Five?"

"No. It's meant to be three… wait! Can you open your eyes?" she asked.

He nodded and did so, only to make Karol gasp. The colour that surrounds his pupils was replaced by a deep purple. "No way…"

"What? What is it?" asked Mira.

Kaine began to panic. "What's going on? Why can't I see anything?"

"_**Oh dear, I believe that Kaine may be blind.**_" Mew said.

Dama breathed. "You're joking, are you?"

She shook her head solemnly.

"No…" Ben muttered.

"_**But, this is the work of a Spirit Beast. It can be reverted.**_" Mew said.

"How?" asked Ace. "Usually, those who end up blind stay permanent."

"That's true." Karol muttered.

"It's only temporary though, right guys?" Kaine suddenly asked.

Mira frowned and walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there Kaine. We're going to get your sight back. That's a promise."

He nodded. "Please, do."

"But for now. Rest. I'm sure you lot are exhausted after today. I'll have Ivysaur look after Kaine while he stays here." Karol said.

"Okay." They said.

Ben smiled softly. "Take care, alright buddy?"

Kaine nodded. "Yeah."

Before she left, Mira frowned when she saw him clench the sheets shakily.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Night had dawned not long since everyone left headquarters and retreat to the manor. As they walked over, Dama noticed something was off. She glanced over at Mira who was looking away. "Mira. You coming?" she asked.

"Go ahead. I have something to do." Mira answered.

Emil's eyebrows farrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's okay." With a quick nod, she disappeared before anyone could ask more questions.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kaine groaned the second he woke up again. He had been doing nothing but sleeping the last hour and a half. And with bandages wrapped around his eyes and Ivysaur watching him to boot, Kaine had limited movement. "Kaine?" He glanced to Ivysaur who was staring at him. "Are you-"

"I'm fine Ivysaur. Don't worry." Kaine said.

"But-"

"Please. I don't want to sound like a burden to you. I'm sure my ancestor would've said the same thing."

Ivysaur froze. Suddenly, to their surprise; a soft tune reached their ears. It was a beautiful melody that made their bodies feel relax. "This song…" Kaine whispered. Trailing a hand around him, he wrenched off the wires.

"Hey! Kaine. What are you-" Ivysaur stared in amazement when his partner pushed off the blankets, a little too roughly and fell. Instead of helping him, Kaine staggered and shuffled to where he suspected the window was. "Were you?"

"Out. I wanna check something." Ivysaur gasped when he pushed the window open.

"If you do that you'll-"

"Relax Ivysaur. It's not that much of a drop." Kaine was right. Having been on a tour in the HQ before, the infirmary was on the first floor and it was only 5 metres high from ground level. Slowly climbing up, he jumped and land with a thud.

"Nice landing." Someone chipped in. To him, the voice sounded familiar.

"Mira?"

"Hey." She jumped from the tree branch and walked over. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Mira helped him stand. "That music, was it-"

"Me? Yes. I see that you still want to surpass me."

"How could you tell?"

"I just do." Mira shrugged off her sword and coat and placed them near the tree. "Get ready."

"Huh- Yeow!" Kaine yelped when something hard impacted on his face, forcing him to stagger back. "What the hell?"

"I told you to get ready." He barely dodged a blow to his side.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Guys, please. I'm worried about Mira." Dama said.

"Now that you mention it, she has been off for a while." Ben muttered.

"Think we should follow her?" asked Emil.

"Great idea kid. Let's go!" Tom shouted, grabbing his arm and walked off.

"Hey, guys. Dinner's rea-" Patrick poke his head out of the door to see them gone. "Man. Those guys."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Unbelievable…" Emil whispered. They tracked to where Mira went off too, now finding her fighting Kaine in a hand-to-hand combat.

"We should stop this. Kaine has a disadvantage!" cried Dama.

"Don't."

"Huh?" They turned to see Karol and Ace.

"Why not?" asked Ben.

Ace grinned. "Watch."

They did and noticed that Kaine had successfully knocked Mira off her feet with a kick. However, she back-flipped to avoid landing. Except she ended up getting her foot caught in a root; knocking herself down.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm impressed you defeated me." Mira whipped dust off her face and stood.

"It's because of your help I did better now than before." Kaine said. "Truth be told, I was actually afraid of losing."

"What? Your friends?" she asked.

"Well, there's that. But more importantly my pride." _And my family._

"I noticed. Then again, there's no need for you to feel superior because you got us by your side." Mira said.

His eyes widen. "Yeah… your right. Now I know. I don't need pride when it comes to having friends. Thanks."

"Kaine!" He smiled when the others ran over.

"You did it!" cried Ben as he latched an arm on his shoulder.

"How does it feel? I mean to fight like that?" asked Dama.

"Feels weird. But I'm getting used to it." He replied.

Suddenly a loud ringing sound echoed in his head.

"Ah! Now what?" Kaine asked.

"Must be a Spirit Beast." Karol answered.

"Eygen… Let's go! I want payback."

"Now? But it's night!" Tom yelled.

"That may be. But even Poké Rangers fight at this hour. Or have you forgotten?"

"I agree. C'mon everyone!" cried Mira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fuchsia City<strong>_

"What a lovely night. Especially with the despair of these humans!" Eygen shouted and fired a barrage of attacks that destroyed numerous of buildings.

"Mama!"

He spotted a little boy looking to be younger than Emil run towards a young woman trapped under a pile of debris. "No! Cody, don't come any closer!" she yelled.

"Oh sweet! Two humans for the price of one. This is going to be entertaining." Eygen said. He began to advance onto Cody who'd hugged his mother. "Curse, Flamethrower!" Suddenly a stream of fire hit him, throwing Eygen back. The rangers appeared before him, yet to be morphed, along with a Ninetails. Tom having the Poké Ball in his hand. "Curse?" asked Ben curiously.

"Couldn't think of a better name." He answered.

Eygen groaned and scrambled to his feet. "Great, thought I got rid of you."

"Like you did." Mira stated.

He just tilted to his head, but as Eygen did; he noticed the bandages around Kaine's eyes and chuckled. "HAHA. Green Ranger, how does it feel to be like a Zubat?"

Dama raised an eyebrow. "Are Zubat's even blind?"

Kaine shrugged. "Who knows? But, don't falter. We need to defeat him."

"Oh boy. He's like a second Mira." Ben said only to yelp after being hit on the head.

"Okay, Curse, return!" Said Pokémon then returned to its ball in a flash.

"Ready?" asked Mira.

"Yeah!" Then they pressed each star like usual.

"**Set up ready. Standing by.**"

"Metamorphosis Activate!"

"**Complete.**"

"How do you plan on fighting when blind?" asked Eygen, gesturing Kaine.

He smirked. "Like this. Mira, your call."

"Right. Guardian Weapons, engage!" Soon their personal weapons materialise into their hands.

"Boomerang Razor Slash!" With a cry, Kaine leaped forward and unleashed his attack which Eygen dodged easily. Or so he thought.

"HA. Missed."

Kaine smirked. "Think again."

"Wha-" he cried when something hit his back. "How?"

"Long story short. It was thanks to Mira's training."

"Not bad. But I have an advantage when it comes to this." He teleported away, then like earlier that day; the area grew darker again along with the fog.

"Where did he go?" Dama asked.

"Here!" she cried after being hit, sprawling to the floor.

"Dama!" Tom shouted.

"That's it, I'm sick of this." Kaine growled.

"Remember, focus." Mira instructed. He nodded, moving his head around. _"Don't think. Feel. Feel where it is."_ Something then surged on the inside and then looked in one direction. "Here? Boomerang Razor Slash!"

"ARGH!" The area returned to normal once more with Eygen re-forming.

"Now, the finisher!" Mira ordered.

"Yeah!"

"Multi Burning Strike!"

"Boomerang Razor Slash!"

"Surging Aqua Blast!"

"Magnetic Thunder Cut!"

"Feather Hurricane Attack!"

"NO! How could this be?" Eygen shouted once all attacks hit, causing an explosion. Destroying him.

"Damn! Not again!" Serafina appeared before them again, standing on a roof looking angry. Whipping out a blank strip of paper, she bit down on her thumbs to draw blood; using it to write the symbol for rebirth, 再生. After throwing it at Eygen's remains, he began to grow into a giant version of himself.

Ben gulped. "Uh oh. Someone call in the anti-giant monster department."

"Ben, I think that's us." Tom said.

"Kaine do you think you can handle this?" asked Mira.

He nodded. "Totally. This is the fun part, after all."

"Everyone!" That's when Charmeleon and the others show up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Charmeleon said.

Mira nodded. "No problem. You ready?"

"Yeah!" One of each brace began to appear on the rangers' wrists that they used to make their partners' the same size as Eygen and jumped into them.

"Zord Start Up!"

"Warrior Fusion!" Charmeleon jumped up into the air. The headed folded forward, making a torso. Ivysaur's flower rose out of the body as the body began to split. Ivysaur's head was detached as the body split into two. The legs folded as they slid into the arms of Charmeleon, making fists. Electabuzz's head and tail shrunk as the body split into two, forming the legs. Charmeleon's feet were then covered by Electabuzz legs, forming the bottom part of the Megazord. Dewgong jumped up and wrapped around the Megazord's waist with face on the centre. Finally, Pidgeotto flew across and connected to the back of the Megazord with wings spread out. The head of Pidgeotto landed on Charmeleon's body. The beak of Pidgeotto opened as the Megazord head appeared out of the mouth.

"Fusion Complete, Warrior Megazord!"

"Let's see if you can beat me like this, Shadow Ball!" Eygen cried. The Megazord flew up, dodging the attack.

"Too simple. Don't you think?" asked Dama.

Kaine nodded. "Yeah. Let's finish this quickly."

"Agreed. Legend Sword!" Mira cried. The weapon appearing in the Megazord's hands.

"Legend Sword: Knight Strike!"

"NO!" Eygen screamed upon the impact. Destroying him for good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

"_**NO! Of all days! Why?**_" Merqias screamed.

"Someone's mad…" Purrima whispered.

He glared. "_**Did you say something Purrima?**_"

Purrima shook her head vigorously. "N-No sir!"

"_**Get out of my sight. Now!**_"

She scrambled out of the room; leaving behind one very _angry_ Merqias.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

_**EPO Headquarters**_

_**Moonlight Island**_

"What? The crystal was a fake?" asked Ben.

Tom tilted his head. "But Mew sensed it, didn't she?"

Ace nodded. "Yes and no. Something interfered with our sensors. Basically a glitch."

"And in the end, we end up with nothing." Mira muttered.

"Man. That sucks." Ben said.

Suddenly the door slid open. "Hey, guys!" They turned and saw Kaine and Dama entered the room. And since Eygen was defeated; the colour to Kaine's eyes returned and the bandages were removed.

Tom grinned. "Kaine! You're okay!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"So… besides Kaine, anyone up for another training session?" they looked at Mira. Their faces paled.

Tom backed out to the door. "Against you? Uh- after seeing what happen with green-bean, think I'll pass."

"Hey!"

"C'mon Tom, it's not gonna hurt. Much." Mira said.

"S-Same here. I got an agenda to keep at the moment. Bye!" With that, Ben darted out of the room.

Karol glanced at her. "Training? But it's only nine in the morning."

Mira grinned. "Kidding."

She and Ace sighed. "You're impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaine:<strong> Next time on Poké Rangers Element Warriors…

**?:** I don't wanna go!

**Dama:** Back then I didn't used to be who I was now.

**?:** Please save us!

**Captain Rivera:** At this rate, everyone will die.

**Chapter 6: Scare in the Air**

**Dama:** I'm not going to lose!

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> Yep, yep, yep! The new thing I add here was the theme song. Huzzah! *hack hack* Sorry, got excited about doing it.

**Question #3:** Which Sentai season did the theme song came from? And what year(s) did that season aired (start to finish)? (**Hint:** the song's a direct English translation)

Bye bye for now!


	8. Scare in the Air

**Maki:** Hokay, I admit it. There's not going to be prizes for _every_ chapter. Yet there will be for some. Sorry 'bout that. And the answer from the previous quiz is **Seijuu Sentai Gingaman** (counterpart of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) that ran from **1998 – 1999**. Anyways, let's get this chapter on the road!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Poké Rangers Element Warriors:<strong> _Kaine began to feel inferior after losing a practice match against Mira. Meanwhile Serafina sends out the Spirit Beast, Eygen; who has the ability to turn people blind, though only temporarily. At the same time the rangers receive news from Mew on an active crystal. Kaine falls victim to Eygen and soon realises that he didn't need superiority when having friends with him. In the end, the rangers destroyed the Spirit Beast, with Kaine's eyesight returning afterwards. And that crystal was no more than a fake._

* * *

><p>It was a normal, sunny day for the residents of Celadon City. A place most known for its largest Department Store; which was were Dama and Ben are heading to now, after gratefully given permission to have a day off from Karol. "I always wanted to go here." Dama said.<p>

Ben tilted his head in confusion. "You do? I thought you have."

"It's not like that. You see-" She trailed off, looking in another direction.

"NO! I don't wanna to go!" Suddenly, the door to a house close to them slammed open. A small blur dashed out and knocked Ben over, who yelped. Dama's eyes widen. "Ben!"

"Tyler!" They turned to the top of the steps, where a woman stood, looking worried.

Then both rangers stared at each other.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Karol:<strong> Long ago, there was a war on this planet. Victory was assured when five brave warriors eradicated the evil that tried to conquer the universe. Now, years later…

_The Poké Rangers logo slides across the screen._

**Mira:** Poké Rangers

**Rangers:** Element Warriors!

_**Make a dash!**_

_Un-morphed Rangers are running towards the camera._

_**Cross the region saving the world**_

_Scene shifts to zooming over the Kanto region._

_**Dash off! (Dash off!)  
><strong>_

_Explosions occur behind running morphed rangers._

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_The Aerojet flies in the sky._

_**Metamorphosis! Element (Warriors)**_

_Rangers pose in front of their Zords with their weapons. More explosions occur._

_**When the heart beats, the elements shine**_

_Red Ranger helmet moves to the left. Mira fires her Element Power. "Mira Coolidge – Red Element Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13._

_**Listen close to the heart**_

_Green Ranger helmet moves to the right. Kaine fires his Element Power. "Kaine Grendell – Green Element Ranger" created by Hotrod198._

_**Beating strong enough to save the lives**_

_Blue Ranger helmet moves to the left. Dama fires her Element Power. "Damaris "Dama" Hall – Blue Element Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn._

_**Element energy**_

_Yellow Ranger helmet moves to the right. Ben fires his Element Power. "Benjamin "Ben" Harris – Yellow Element Ranger" created by Blazin' Saddles._

_**Filling up power to space**_

_Purple Ranger helmet moves to the left. Tom fires his Element Power. "Tom Jackman – Purple Element Ranger" created by Chelvek._

_**Come on Element Warriors! **_

_Appearance of Captain Rivera, Karol, Ace, Emil and Mew at EPO HQ._

_**Ride on Element Warriors!**_

_Appearance of Lutemecia and her soldiers at the Chaos Palace._

_**Five elements from the planet, combine together!**_

_Start of the morphing sequence._

_**Come on Element Warriors! **_

_The Warrior Megazord forms._

_**Ride on Element Warriors!**_

_Warrior Megazord attacks the screen with Knight Strike._

_**Piercing through the region with element power!**_

_Shows crystals scattering throughout the region; Rangers pose once more underneath EPO HQ._

_**Poke Rangers Element Warriors!**_

_Poké Rangers__ 2006 – present by Blaze Productions._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Scare in the Air<strong>

_**Chaos Palace**_

"_**My queen, I need to-!**_" Merqias' eyes flung open in shock when he first entered the throne room; said place being vacant. "_**Where did she go?**_" He teleported out to another location, almost colliding with Serafina.

"Merqias…" she muttered.

"_**Have you seen Lutemecia anywhere?**_"

Serafina gaped. "What? She's-"

"_**Missing? Yes.**_" He replied. "_**I was going to find her.**_"

"Do that. I had been planning to send out a Spirit Beast to terrorize one of the cities as atone for my failure the other day."

Merqias nodded. "_**Go ahead.**_"

"Understood."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Celadon City<strong>_

_**Kanto Region**_

Ben looked back and forth. The place was… nice; that is if you were into old-fashioned accessories. He cast a glance at Dama who sat in a chair across from him with two other adults sitting opposite to them, man and woman; all four surrounding a round coffee table.

"We apologize for our son's behaviour." The man said.

Dama waved him off. "No trouble at all."

"Can I ask… what happened?" asked Ben.

"Ah, that. Well… we have been organizing on moving to Unova today. Tyler didn't take it too well." The woman answered.

"Why?"

"Because he was raised here; and… his older sister… passed away in a freak accident."

They gasped. "Sister?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tyler sobbed as crouched behind a bin found in an alleyway. "They'll never find me here. Never." Something flashed in his mind, showing a vivid image of a girl who looked ten years his senior.

"_Tyler."_

His head bolted up, a stream of tears trailing down his cheeks and curled into a ball. _Sis. Why?_ Not far, Serafina stood on the roof of a building, watching the poor thing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"We'll help!" Dama declared.

Tyler's parents were shocked. "Really?"

She nodded and glanced at Ben. "You too."

Ben gaped with a pointed finger at him. "Huh? Me?"

"Yep!" Dama grabbed his hand, not seeing Ben blush, and hauled him up.

The man nodded. "Thank you, both of you. If you need any assistance, my name's Adrian."

"And I'm Cathy."

"Okay, will do." Dama replied before pulling one baffled Ben out of the house. "Dama! Can you slow down?" She stopped when they were halfway down the street and glanced at him.

"Oh… sorry."

Ben sighed after being released, rubbing a sore hand. "Jeez, first, you wanted to go to the department store. Now this? What's up with you?"

"Never mind that now, let's go!"

He groaned at seeing Dama run off. _Man… Glad I don't understand girls._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

This room was dark compared to the others Lutemecia ventured into before. Only source of light was from the glowing crystals attached to the purple shaded pillars. Lutemecia knelt on a transmutation circle, one hand wrapped over the other underneath her chin in prayer. She began to mutter something in a gibberish language. Suddenly, the gem attached to her choker glowed. A light shot out and hit the middle of the circle, bathing it in red light; and her too.

As she was continued to be bask in light, Lutemecia felt an overwhelming power surge in her. However that power was too much for her. Thus Lutemecia cried out in pain. "_**My queen!**_" A voice shouted. Since everything blocked her senses, she couldn't hear who it was. Only she did after falling into a pair of strong arms. The light vanished in the process.

Lutemecia groaned and shifted in the arms, black eyes cracking open to stare at the one who caught her. "Merqias?"

"_**My queen, you've shouldn't had done that. It's too soon to regain your true form.**_" He helps Lutemecia sit, supporting her shoulder with his hands. "_**Please don't do that again.**_"

"I deeply apologize. It won't."

"_**Good. I'll make sure of it.**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Celadon City<strong>_

_**Kanto Region**_

Meanwhile Kaine and Tom were sitting at a table in the plaza, supposedly waiting for Dama and Ben's return from the Department Store.

"What's taking those two?" Kaine muttered as he looked one way, with his head on his hand. Tom, who sat opposite of him, took a sip from the Smoothie cup in his hand.

"You know Dama; she's a girl. And like all girls, they love shopping." Tom answered.

He shook his head. "Not every girl does, remember?"

The latter's eyes sprung wide and face palmed. "Oops. Forgot. Speaking of which, why didn't Mira come with us?"

"Who knows? It's not like it's our business."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

"Man. Wish I could've gone with them!" Karol pouted as she worked away on her computer in the Control Room. "But knowing myself; I'm always busy."

Dewgong turned to her. "What's so special about Celadon anyways?"

"Well, it's a very popular city." She reached for her coffee mug next to the computer. "The Department Store is the largest store Kanto…" Whilst she gave detail to Dewgong, Pidgeotto noticed something off about Charmeleon, who seemed to isolate himself from them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Charmeleon's face fell. "I'm worried about Mira. That she didn't go with them."

"Is she sick buzz?"

"If it's only that easy Electabuzz. But no; it's something really different."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mira panted as she collapsed onto the sand, her sword clattering next to her. She had been training by herself most of the morning till Karol came along and granted the rangers to take a day off. But Mira refused, letting the other four go ahead without her. They were hesitant but agreed… eventually. Taking in another deep breath, pain suddenly concealed her very being. Bitting her lips to supress a cry, the pain vanished soon after.

Mira began to unravel the bandages on her arm. She flinched at the sight; it looked small, but you can faintly see a dark shaded mark that seemed to trail up her arm. Mira sighed before wrapping the bandages up again and grabbed her necklace to stare at it. _What am I going to do?_ The gem glistened in response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Celadon City<strong>_

"Where is he?" Dama wondered as she and Ben continued to search for Tyler throughout the city, asking a variety of people; yet, end up with nothing. Regrouping once more, Ben tiredly sat down on the bench. "Dama, give up. We searched everywhere already."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"Why would you go so far for this kid?" Ben questioned curiously.

"Because-" Dama was cut off upon thinking they heard a scream.

"What was that?"

"Dunno. C'mon!" She grabbed his hand and dragged Ben along with her. Meanwhile, Kaine and Tom were walking in a different direction; shocked to see them like that. "Du- was that Dama… and Ben?" asked Tom.

Kaine shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well don't just stand there. Let's follow!"

"I told you not to give me orders!" He retorted before darting after Tom. Dama and Ben ran into a nearby alleyway, which was where they found Tyler, who was fearfully backing up against the wall behind him. To their surprise, it was Serafina who cornered him.

"Now, be a good little boy and don't move an inch." She advanced onto him, scroll in hand. However only seconds did Serafina narrowly dodged something about to hit her. She turned around to face her attacker.

"Nice hit Samurott!" Ben exclaimed. Said Pokémon howled.

Serafina hissed. "Guardians."

"Leave him alone Serafina." Dama said.

"I don't have time with you. Sandcutters!" Thus the foot soldiers appeared, separating them from Tyler.

"Just great." Ben murmured. The Sandcutters roared and charged with full speed; ready to attack. He yelped from nearly being hit by one of their blades.

"Excellent. Keep it up." Serafina then turned back to her task. "Now- Hey! Where did that brat go?" It's true. Tyler suddenly vanished when she got distracted. She whipped around to see him scramble through the herd. "You!" Tyler began to run faster than he could. Ben elbowed one Sandcutter in the neck not long till he grabbed another Poké Ball out. "Bastiodon!" The Pokémon was released from its ball, showing itself before him.

Then Ben glanced at Dama. "Dama!"

"What?" she asked.

"Go after Tyler. I'll hold them off."

"But-"

"Do it! Make sure Serafina doesn't get to him!" Dama hastily nodded and headed after Tyler before they could argue any further, almost colliding into Kaine if she hadn't avoided him.

"Ben!" He grinned upon seeing his other male comrades arriving at the scene.

"Good timing! I can use a hand here." Ben said.

"Okay." All three stand in line and pressed their allocated star on their brace. "**Set up ready. Standing by.**"

"Metamorphosis Activate!"

"**Complete.**"

"Let's make a quick work out of them!" Tom shouted.

Kaine nodded. "Agreed."

"Alright. Guardian Weapons, Engage!" With that, their personal weapons materialized into their hands. Ben grinned. "I'll go first. Magnetic Thunder Cut!" After his Spark Lance had enough charging, and that several Sandcutters were in a good feet, Ben struck them with a surge of electricity that sent them flying; and of course, destroying them in the process. "Nice." Tom commented. "Here I go, Feather Hurricane Attack!" He threw the hurricane forward once he gathered enough wind, destroying some Sandcutters that got trapped in it.

"Now for the finisher," Kaine said. "Boomerang Razor Slash!" After pushing back one Sandcutter with his shield, he flipped backwards before throwing it. The shield glowed as it started spinning, and fired the leaves at the remaining Sandcutters, causing explosions upon their destruction.

"Sweet. Now that's taken care of, we should go after Dama." Ben said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile Dama followed Tyler on her EP Bike, having arrived in Celadon on it. She was relieved when the kid didn't go too far from only just arriving in Route 7. Another was that Serafina hadn't shown herself yet, which was a good thing. Dama hopped off her bike when he stopped all of a sudden.

"Tyler, stop. Please." Dama pleaded.

He glared. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm worried about you, we all are… even your parents-"

"NO THEY'RE NOT! They always dotted my sister. They loved her more than me…"

"That's not true! I'm sure-"

"It is! Compared to me, she's better at everything. She even received a scholarship to study over at Hoenn. It's not fair. If only she hadn't died… it's best if they forget about me." Tyler whispered.

Dama frowned. "Tyler…"

"There you are brat! Trying to outrun me are you? Let's say, that won't be happening." Tyler jumped and darted to hide behind the closest tree when Serafina suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Serafina!" Dama cried. "Leave him be. Tyler's not to be involved."

"So you say… well, I'll have to rid of your existence first!" Grabbing her Sais, she charged forward.

"**Set up ready. Standing by.**"

"Metamorpho- AAAHH!" Dama screamed when she was pitched across the field, hitting a tree near the one Tyler hid behind, thus cancelling the morphing sequence. She groaned and shifted to a sitting position, flinching when she felt something wet drip down on the side of her head. Serafina walked forward, flipping one Sai in her hand. "Say your prayers."

"Multi Burning Strike!" Her Sais flew out of her hand after she cried when a burst of flames hit, staggering backwards. That's when Mira jumped in between them. Fully morphed and holding her Flame Sword aimed at Serafina.

"Mira." Dama said.

"What are you doing? Stand up!" she snapped.

"Dama! Mira!"

Dama was about to respond, but dizziness took over; causing now glazed eyes to roll up to the back of her head and fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masters Manor<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Ben silently walked outside the manor. The only sound was feet treading in sand. It only had been hours since they arrived back here after a hectic day. Well for him and Dama at least. They successfully returned Tyler home, even if he was kicking and screaming half the way. And Serafina got away at some point to Arceus knows where. Dama had received minor injuries, save for the one on the head that had been treated. But since their encounter with Serafina, she had been… quiet. That started to worry him. Just as he turned a corner, well speak of the devil. There she was. Dama sat on the porch of the manor, head wrapped up in a bandage, much like Kaine when he got temporarily blind, and arms around her knees into a hug.

"Hey." She glanced at him.

"Hey…" Ben frowned when Dama looked away.

"Now that wasn't nice." He said half-jokingly.

"If it's a joke, then it's not very funny."

"I'm trying not to." He saw her shuffle aside, possibly allowing him to sit next to her, which he did. Ben then dug into his pocket and brought out an apple and threw it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." Dama muttered as she caught it.

Then he grabbed one for himself and took a bite before swallowing. "So what's eating you?"

"Wha-"

"You seemed down. That's all." Ben replied.

She clenched the apple. "I'm worried about Tyler."

"That's it? HAHA Don't worry. I'm sure he's a hundred percent fine." He shuts up when a glare was sent in his direction. "Okay, my bad."

"The reason why, is that he's like me. Somewhat." Dama said.

"May I ask, how?"

"Back then, I didn't used to be who I was now." She began with a shaky breath.

"You don't have to say it, if you don't want to."

"No, it has to come out sometime soon. You know a man named Jeremy Hall?"

Ben nodded after taking another bite. "Yeah. Isn't he some sort of billionaire from Cinnabar… wait. You share the same surname, don't you? Are you-"

Dama nodded. "He's my father."

His eyes widen in shock. Then as soon as he swallowed the apple piece, it accidently went down the wrong way; causing him to choke on it. Seeing this, Dama began to freak and started slapping Ben's back, at least to help him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"No need to apologize. But, wow. I didn't realize that I'm sitting _right_ next to Cinnabar's richest girl. Tell me it's a dream." Ben said.

She shook her head. "No, it's not."

"Sweet Arceus…"

"Yeah. Then again, that's not the whole point. I used to be selfish when I was younger. And my parents spoiled me a lot. It was one time that I was slightly older, everything changed." Dama said. "I couldn't tell it was for good or bad. It had been really confusing."

He frowned. "Though I don't see the point how it relates to Tyler."

"He believes that his parents don't love him, only his sister. And because of my selfish ways, I felt the same; feeling so isolated from my own since they've been so busy with work and don't have time with me."

"I may not be rich. But I can understand where you're coming from." Ben wraps an arm around her shoulder in comfort, not noticing the latter leaning her head against his; closing her eyes. "You don't blame your parents for your wrong doings. It's not right. After all, they did help raise you."

"I know. It's just-"

"Hush, calm down. Relax." He ordered gently.

"Okay." As she did, Ben felt the sensation of someone watching. He looked around and saw it was Mira, hiding behind a nearby tree. He winked as it was a sign meaning "it's okay." She nodded in reply and walked off. Dama moaned softly, her head lolling to the side and opened her eyes.

"What was that?"

"The wind?"

"'Kay, I can go with that." Suddenly, both felt a ringing sound in their heads; knowing it all too well.

"Great, probably a Spirit Beast." Ben mumbled.

Dama's eyes widen. "You don't think-"

Both glanced at each other, having the same thought. "Tyler!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The young scientist jerked her head from the computer when Dama and Ben run into the Control Room. Along with her were Captain Rivera, Mira, Tom and Kaine in different positions; Mew and Ace were somewhere, but that wasn't important at this point.

"Dama!" Dewgong floated to her. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Dama nodded. "I'm fine. No need to worry about little old me."

"Dewgong." She looked over at Charmeleon on Mira's shoulder. "If she says she's fine, then-"

"Then leave it." Mira chipped in, tone of voice sounding serious.

"So what's going on?" asked Tom.

Kaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And why do we have the sensation a Spirit Beast is around?"

Karol was about to respond when Ace suddenly burst into the room. "Everyone! You gotta see this!"

"Show us then." Captain Rivera said. With a nod he brought out a remote that he flipped in his hand and pressed a button, which activated a screen projector before them. What shocked the rangers is that the projector showed a video of half of Celadon being destroyed and erupting into flames.

Dama covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh my!"

Ben glared. "Don't tell me this is some practical joke, we were there not long ago!"

Ace shook his head. "No I'm not kidding."

"_This just in._" They looked back to see a female reporter on the screen. Mira casts a glance at Tom, eyes narrowing at seeing a line of drool trailing down his chin and immediately whacked him on the head. "OW!"

"Focus." Mira hissed.

"Yeah yeah."

"Shut up, I wanna listen." Kaine stated.

"_Celadon is now starting to become a disaster when a building suddenly caught on fire that's spreading at a fast pace which will soon cover the entire city. Authorities have now been given the order to evacuate all civilians in the surrounding area._" All of a sudden, a male officer came onto the screen, in attempts to pull her away.

"_What are you doing ma'am? This is now a restricted area to all civilians, including you._"

"_But my job!_"

"_We'll do with that later, c'mon!_" They sweat-dropped when the screen faded.

"It's just a fire." Mira muttered. "So why should it concern us?"

"That's the problem." Ace replied. "Scientists have no identification on what caused it!"

Dama frowned. "Wait, then you don't think-"

"The Spirit Beast!" the rangers exclaimed in unison.

Karol nodded. "Indeed. If it was a Spirit Beast, then it concerns us."

"At this rate, everyone will die." Captain Rivera mused.

Dama shook her head vigorously and threw off her bandages. "As if we'll lose; I'm not going to give up!"

Ben grinned. "Same here."

"Count me in!" shouted Tom.

Kaine nodded in agreement before gazing at Mira who hadn't yet. Her mind might be on something else till they made eye contact. "What about you, fearless leader?" That's when everyone had their eyes on her.

Mira sighed. "Fine then, let's go!"

"Now that's what I like to hear."

* * *

><p><em>Few hours earlier…<em>

_**Celadon City**_

Serafina frowned as she watched the peaceful city from the roof of a building. "Ah. This is boring as hell! No fun when _they're_ not around." _Perhaps there's a way to relieve my boredom._ She looks around, seeing if there was anything that could _at least_ help her situation. Taking one more perimeter sweep then AHA! Right there were Tyler and his parents, all three settled in a taxi cab. And by the boy's expression, he wasn't amused by it. _Well well well, lookie what we got here._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Present time…_

"This looks worse than expected." Tom whistled. The others couldn't help but agree; being in the Aerojet, they got a good view of Celadon's current situation. By now most of the city was consumed by flames. Dama shivered when one building began to turn into nothing but ashes.

"Gosh I hope there wasn't anyone in there."

Kaine swallowed. "No kidding."

"Are you scared?" asked Ben.

"No I'm not."

"Sounded like you were."

"Shuddup!"

"Okay! Jeez." Mira frowned at the sight from the window, not liking it one bit. The ringing in her head was louder, but she didn't see a Spirit Beast anywhere. Whilst looking around, she could've sworn she saw someone; but who? It was no thanks to the flames that made it impossible.

"We should get down and start searching." Tom suggested.

"No, if we land here, we might risk damaging the Aerojet." Mira warned.

"You have a point." Dama muttered. "Let's fly over to a safer area."

"Whatever you say beautiful."

_Whack!_ "Pervert."

"Hey!"

Only a matter of seconds did Tom landed the Aerojet in a location untouched by the flames and not far from Celadon. The rangers hopped out and ran towards the city. But unfortunately, when they got there, the heat was too intense for them to even enter. "Blast it." Kaine cursed as he lowered his arm. "We can't get too close or we'll burn to a crisp."

"What do we do now?" asked Dama.

Mira pressed the symbol on the silver brace which soon showed Karol's face on the screen. "Any idea?"

"_Hmm… I assume that the fire's acting as a barrier._" Karol responded.

"It's protecting the city? Odd." Tom said.

"_Yeah; I don't wanna admit but our sensors show that it is. Hang on… try and transform. Your suits are fire proof after all._"

They sweat drop. "Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

"_Never crossed my mind. Sorry._"

"You heard her." Mira said.

"Yeah!"

"**Set up ready. Standing by.**"

"Metamorphosis Activate!"

"**Complete.**"

Ben grinned. "Now let's brave the waves. Or should I say flames."

They groaned.

"WHAT?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Any minute now." Serafina pondered as she stood inside a room belonging to a tower. Like some places, this particular area hadn't been devoured by the fire yet. But why it hadn't been was unknown at this point. "This plan is working like a charm. Once those pesky Guardians come, I'll finish them for good."

She strode over to another room connected to the one she stood in, pushed the door open and smirked. In the middle of it was Adrian and Cathy, both bound and gagged, struggling against their restraints. "Your son's becoming a good use to me. If you'd paid attention to him, none of this would've happen. Oh well, looks like you'll be paying the consequences." She slams the door shut; ignoring Cathy's muffled cries on the other side.

"Serafina!"

She smirked. "Hmph well it's about damn time."

Just then the sound of glass shattering broke out and the rangers jumped into the room via their grappling hooks.

"One! Red Charmeleon Element Ranger! Mira!"

"Two! Green Ivysaur Element Ranger! Kaine!"

"Three! Blue Dewgong Element Ranger! Dama!"

"Four! Yellow Electabuzz Element Ranger! Ben!"

"Five! Purple Pidgeotto Element Ranger! Tom!"

"To defend this world with the powers of the ancient past." Mira said.

"Poké." Kaine and Dama said.

"Rangers." Ben and Tom said.

"Element Warriors!"

Serafina dully twirled a strand of hair with her finger. "Is it over now?"

"What evil scheme are you planning this time?" Dama asked.

"One that you won't imagine."

Kaine frowned. "And that is?"

"Someone save us!" A cry suddenly grabbed their attention. And the voice sounded familiar to Dama and Ben. "Adrian and Cathy!"

Ben growled. "You… what've you done to them?"

"You'll find out once I defeated you, Sandcutters!" That's when several dozen familiar faces formed in front of the rangers. Mira stepped forward, ready to face Serafina, when Dama stopped her.

"Lemme do it. I have a score to settle with her."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Oh _really_? I don't seem to- Ah that time. I remember it was when I almost sliced you to bits but your leader stepped in the way." Serafina stated. Sparks flew between their eyes not long till they clashed; Dama shifting to her Warrior Saber at the point. It was slash, dodge, slash, dodge every second they moved. Serafina dealt a kick to where the latter's temple meant to be, knocking her aside a couple of centimetres. Dama groaned and scrambled out of the way when Serafina suddenly threw a few Shurikens at her, narrowly avoiding one which almost scratched her arm.

"Dama." She looked at Mira who sent one Sandcutter flying. "Focus! Try figuring her weak spot."

"R-Right." Dama replied. She gasped all of a sudden when Serafina slashed her with her sai; only to send her back with her saber.

_He should be here now._ Serafina wondered. Then a tremor shook the ground. _Heh, right on time._

"What was that?" cried Ben.

"Guardians, meet your maker, the Spirit Beast, Growldoom." They ran to the broken window, and saw a giant Growlithe standing on its two legs with the horns and bands of Houndoom, striding through the city; destroying it with fire-based attacks.

"Crap, not good." Kaine mumbled. "At this rate, the city will be in shambles!"

"Yeah. Let's get rid of these goons first. Guardian Ball!" Mira replied.

Said weapon then appeared in her hands. And she threw it to Tom.

He grinned. "Ben!"

The latter beamed upon receiving it. "Dama!"

"Okay. Kaine!" she kicked it towards him.

"Mira!"

"Alright. Elemental Dynamite!"

Serafina groaned when she saw the attack disposed the rest of the Sandcutters. "Well then, I'll be on my way; ta ta for now Guardians." With that she teleported away, leaving them to deal with the giant Spirit Beast.

"I'll be taking care of the hostages. Dama, I'm leaving the rest to you." Mira ordered.

"… Okay. I'll do my best." She replied.

Mira nodded. "That's the spirit."

Dama sighed when she saw Mira separate herself from the group. "Alright. You heard her, I'm in charge. Ben, you go and search for Tyler if he's around. And bring him to Mira's location. Tom, Kaine and I will deal with Growldoom."

"Yes ma'am!" they shouted.

She taped the side of her helmet. "Karol. The Zords!"

"_On their way._" Karol said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Karol grinned. "That's your cue guys."

"Alright." Charmeleon said. The scientist pressed a few keys not long before the computer screen turned green. "**All Clear.**" There was a small rumble 'til a small mountain shaped machine materialised on the table in front with a hole in the centre.

"Let's go buzz!" Electabuzz declared.

Ivysaur sighed. "We know that Electabuzz."

The machine vanished when all five entered the hole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Celadon City<strong>_

"Are you alright?" Mira questioned when she removed Adrian and Cathy's restraints.

Adrian nodded. "Yes. But our son-"

"Don't worry. My teammates are handling the situation." She assured. "Let's get you out first."

"Thank you Poké Ranger." Cathy said.

_No problem._ Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Making the latter shriek in fear and hug her husband for dear life. Mira sighed when she noticed it was just Charmeleon outside in his giant form.

"What's that?" shouted Adrian.

Mira grinned. "Our ride. Hold on." She grabbed both of them and jumped out of the tower and onto Charmeleon.

"G'day folks. The name's Charmeleon and I'll be your guide for today."

"It talks too." Adrian breathed.

Mira groaned. "Knock it off will you Charmeleon?"

"Sorry." He responded.

"Hey!" Looking ahead they noticed Ben running towards them with an unconscious Tyler in his arms.

"Tyler!" Cathy cried in relief. Mira helped her get down soon enough bringing her son into her arms and hugged him. "Thank Arceus."

"Had to run all over the city to find him; lucky that I did." Ben said.

Mira nodded. "You did well. Now get back to your Zord. We still need to handle one more problem."

He saluted. "Alright."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile Dama, Kaine and Tom, in their Zords, were trying to prevent Growldoom destroying the city any further.

"Stop right there Spirit Beast!" Dama commanded.

Growldoom turned around and scoffed. "Well, if it isn't the wretched Guardians. If Lady Serafina ordered me to destroy you lot, then I'll do it." He roared. "Flame Fang!"

Dama patted the console. "Let's counter that Dewgong."

"Okay." She replied.

"Ice Beam!" Dewgong then fired a stream of ice from her horn. Growldoom howled when they avoided his attack and staggered from the impact. He suddenly chuckled which got Kaine growling.

"What?" he asked.

"That was just the beginning. Bite Blitz!" Growldoom charged forward towards Dewgong who had no time to react to his attack, sending her back a couple of feet.

"Dama!" shouted Tom.

She groaned. "Ugh I'm okay."

"Bastard." Kaine growled. "Ivysaur. Let's get him!"

Ivysaur nodded. "Sure."

Meanwhile as the battle waged on, an airplane was flying over the city. Everyone in it having no idea what's going on. Back down on the ground, Growldoom let out a laugh when he saw Ivysaur crash into a building. "This is the end. Tail Whip!" He held out his hand and a whip shaped like a Houndoom's tail materialised in it. Growldoom swung it about, emitting specks of fire. Kaine groaned, shifting in his seat and saw the Spirit Beast advance on him.

"Kaine move!" Tom exclaimed. "Here we go. Wing Attack!" Pulling the joystick backwards, Pidgeotto flew up in the air before diving onto Growldoom, releasing a surge of feathers from his wings that aimed at the Spirit Beast.

"Nice try." Growldoom said. "Take this!" He swung his whip at Pidgeotto that successfully slashed one of the wings.

"AAH! We're gonna crash!" The latter cried upon the realisation that the wing was damaged; giving no support in the air. Whilst Tom was concentrating on getting Pidgeotto to fly, his console sensor noticed something coming in their way. He looked into the direction, and saw that it was the airplane. "Look out!"

Inside the plane, the passengers were _now_ noticing the situation upon seeing Pidgeotto falling in their way.

"What the?"

"A giant Pokémon?"

It was too late; they already collided with each other, causing a huge explosion.

"TOM!" Dama screamed in terror.

Kaine fell back in his seat. "No way…"

"Yes! Lady Serafina is gonna be pleased with me." Growldoom confirmed.

"Who said that I was dead?"

"What?" Suddenly, the plane emerged from the explosion, shocking them.

Dama's eyes widen. "How-"

Tom, who was in the pilot's seat, clicked his fingers. "Easy. I only had enough time to shrunk Pidgeotto back to his miniature size and get into the plane to move it away." He glanced at the passengers, one who held the plane's pilot. "Though we might wanna make some minor adjustments once we're done."

Kaine sighed. "You're crazy."

Tom rubbed his neck. "Am I now?"

"Everyone!" Recognising that shout, they realised that Mira and Ben had finally arrived.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Mira said. "Let's quickly finish him."

Ben nodded. "Yeah. Hey, where's Tom?"

"Over here!" They glanced at the plane. "Long story. But I'll explain everything later." He looked over to the passengers. "Excuse me. Anyone here a good pilot?"

"Uh I am. Sorta." That belonged to a teenaged boy who looked to be 18 in physical appearance. "I've been studying to become a pilot myself since graduating school."

Tom beamed. "Alright. I'm giving you your first lesson."

"Huh?"

"Get everyone outta here." He ran to the hole he created. "See ya!"

"But- Fine."

"Sorry 'bout that." Tom said once in the cockpit of Pidgeotto. "Let's go!"

"You sure?" asked Dama.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Warrior Fusion!" Eventually, the Zords scattered about and formed into the Warrior Megazord. "Fusion Complete, Warrior Megazord!"

"Just try and destroy me. Bite Blitz!"

"We'll see about that." Mira said as the Megazord flew in the air to dodge.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He complained.

"Says you." Dama replied. "Legend Sword."

"Legend Sword: Knight Strike!"

"NO! How could this be?" Growldoom shouted as the finishing attack destroyed him for good.

Dama sighed as she slumped back down into her chair. "Let's call it for a day."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Tyler!" Said boy turned on his heels to see Dama running up and waving at him; the other rangers not far behind. It was only seconds that his family was at the airport they caught up with him.

He gaped. "You-"

Cathy knelt next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Now I believe you got to apologize to someone."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. I know." He walked over to them. "I'm sorry. I was being too selfish to realize my parents loved me as much as my sister."

"At least we got that settled right?" asked Ben.

Dama smiled. "Yeah."

"So wait. Are you saying you're the one who saved the day?" They looked towards the airport, recognising the reporter from earlier that day along with the boy that Tom meet on the plane being interviewed.

"Well, I have to thank the Purple Poké Ranger. He's the one who got us out of the mess."

She turned back to the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe we have some heroes to thank."

Kaine smirked. "Well, at least it's not the Purple airhead getting all of the attention right?"

"Hey!"

That resulted into everyone bursting out in laughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Later that night, Ace entered the Control Room to do a final check of the place. He walked over towards the main computer, pressed several keys until the screen lit up into strange writing.

Ace paled. "Uh oh. That can't be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Dama:<strong> Next time on Poké Rangers Element Warriors…

**Karol:** It might be time to use _that_.

**?:** Hello Benny. Long time no see.

**Ben:** You!

**Serafina:** Allow me to introduce my latest plan, my lady.

**Lutemecia:** It better work this time.

**Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected**

**Ben:** Man. What am I gonna do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> Yay! Finished! *cue happy dance* Ahem, though some may think it's an actual air-based chapter/episode like the title should say. It mostly focused on Dama's character development. But oh well, what else could I do? In words of Lutemecia: See you next time, miserable humans.

**Question #4:** Name the Pokémon episode which shared the same title as this chapter's; must give name and number. (**Hint:** has one letter before 'Scare')


	9. Expect the Unexpected

**Maki:** And here we go with Chapter 7! Let's get this starting people!

**Question #4 Answer:** Episode 82: A Scare in the Air

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Poké Rangers Element Warriors:<strong> _Dama and Ben run into Tyler, a boy who refused to move to Unova with his parents due to a traumatising incident not long ago that involved his older sister. Whilst trying to convince him, Serafina interferes to use Tyler as her next target as atone for a past failure. Unfortunately he gets away which forces her to kidnap his parents, holding them hostage in a burning Celadon City. Eventually, the Rangers defeat her latest Spirit Beast, Growldoom and saved the day. Later that night, Ace discovers something that could cause trouble for them. _

* * *

><p>It seemed like an ordinary day in Lavender Town. But did it really look normal when there's a battle going on between a giant robot and a monster that appeared to be a Beedrill only much bigger.<p>

Mira groaned. "What an infuriation."

"True that." Dama responded.

"Y'know for a Beedrill look-alike, it seems much harder to beat compared to our previous opponents." Tom commented as the Megazord flew up.

"I thought we weren't meant to judge appearances so quickly." Kaine mumbled. _Then again, he's right._

"Forget that. Let's just finish it off once and for all." Ben declared.

"Agreed." Mira said. "Legend Sword!"

That's when the Legend Sword appeared in the Megazord's hand. Meanwhile, Serafina was not pleased about the battle from her view on the Pokémon Tower. As the female ninja watched, one of her eyes caught the sight of a limo driving by, and pressed her lips into a thin line; _Interesting._

"Legend Sword: Knight Strike!" Raising the weapon into the air that now had a multi colured light surrounding it, the Megazord swung the sword forward to release the light which cut the Beedrill monster in two, causing an explosion afterwards. Serafina moaned. "Perfect another failure. Merqias is gonna be mad at me; again." She formed a hand sign and teleported away in an instant. At the same time when she vanished the rangers jumped down to the ground once their Zords separated and returned to EPO. Near them was an unconscious teenaged boy who stirred and opens his eyes. "Uh… what happened?"

"Hey." Ben went to him and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Wait. Aren't you-?"

He smirked. "Be careful next time okay?"

"Huh? Ah- okay." The teen walked away after Ben helped him stood.

"Phew… that felt good." Ben said as he de-morphed. His attention was grabbed the sound of steering tires coming in his direction which were owned by a limo. The chauffeur exited the driver's seat and opened the back to let someone out.

"Hello Benny. Long time no see."

He gasped. "You!"

* * *

><p><strong>Karol:<strong> Long ago, there was a war on this planet. Victory was assured when five brave warriors eradicated the evil that tried to conquer the universe. Now, years later…

_The Poké Rangers logo slides across the screen._

**Mira:** Poké Rangers

**Rangers:** Element Warriors!

_**Make a dash!**_

_Un-morphed Rangers are running towards the camera._

_**Cross the region saving the world**_

_Scene shifts to zooming over the Kanto region._

_**Dash off! (Dash off!)**_

_Explosions occur behind running morphed rangers._

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_The Aerojet flies in the sky._

_**Metamorphosis! Element (Warriors)**_

_Rangers pose in front of their Zords with their weapons. More explosions occur._

_**When the heart beats, the elements shine**_

_Red Ranger helmet moves to the left. Mira fires her Element Power. "Mira Coolidge – Red Element Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13._

_**Listen close to the heart**_

_Green Ranger helmet moves to the right. Kaine fires his Element Power. "Kaine Grendell – Green Element Ranger" created by Hotrod198._

_**Beating strong enough to save the lives**_

_Blue Ranger helmet moves to the left. Dama fires her Element Power. "Damaris "Dama" Hall – Blue Element Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn._

_**Element energy**_

_Yellow Ranger helmet moves to the right. Ben fires his Element Power. "Benjamin "Ben" Harris – Yellow Element Ranger" created by Blazin' Saddles._

_**Filling up power to space**_

_Purple Ranger helmet moves to the left. Tom fires his Element Power. "Tom Jackman – Purple Element Ranger" created by Chelvek._

_**Come on Element Warriors! **_

_Appearance of Captain Rivera, Karol, Ace, Emil and Mew at EPO HQ._

_**Ride on Element Warriors!**_

_Appearance of Lutemecia and her soldiers at the Chaos Palace._

_**Five elements from the planet, combine together!**_

_Start of the morphing sequence._

_**Come on Element Warriors! **_

_The Warrior Megazord forms._

_**Ride on Element Warriors!**_

_Warrior Megazord attacks the screen with Knight Strike._

_**Piercing through the region with element power!**_

_Shows crystals scattering throughout the region; Rangers pose once more underneath EPO HQ._

_**Poke Rangers Element Warriors!**_

_Poké Rangers 2006 – present by Blaze Productions._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected<strong>

_**EPO Headquarters**_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Karol raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain Garret?"

Ace face palmed. "Ace, Karol, Ace! Anyways, yeah I am." He walked over to the main computer Karol used often with the latter not far behind. Ace did the same process the other night by pressing several keys which lit up to a screen with strange writing.

Karol gaped. "This is-"

"Yeah; this occurred last night when I was doing a final check up on the Control Room." He replied, shuffling to the side so he allows her to sit. Ace watched as his friend did something that was completely beyond his intelligence. "What are you doing… exactly?"

"You'll see." Karol said.

He sweat drop. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

"_**Let me guess, failed again?**_" Merqias questioned as Serafina entered the throne room.

She bowed. "Yes. I'm sorry. I'll take full responsibility for my actions."

Purrima scoffed. "Is that all you can say?"

"Shut up fraidy cat."

"You-! I'm not a-"

"Ladies, please. You're doing this in front of Lady Lutemecia!" Hekomime exclaimed, gesturing the woman on the throne that seemed to look impatient.

"Like they will listen." Fearnault murmured.

"Enough!" Lutemecia bellowed.

They flinched under her gaze. "Sorry."

"Now, Serafina, as atone for your failure: I have a new task for you." Lutemecia stated. "Fearnault."

"Yes." He strode to Serafina and placed something in her hand. She glanced at it; a flyer that showed a tall, muscled man with ash brown hair and hazel green eyes dressed like a boxer. The tagline on it read; "Come see Reed Adams, the Unova Boxing champion in action!" The rest had details on location and ticket prices. Serafina looked up and tilted her head in confusion. "Seems you don't know; this man's famous when it comes to Boxing, a popular sport in this world." Fearnault said.

"I can see that."

"I know. But Lady Lutemecia said she had a vision of that man in the possession of a crystal."

"So you want me to retrieve it?" Serafina asked.

"In a way, yes. However…" Fearnault leaned down against her ear and whispered. When he backed away, she nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

"How come she gets to do everything? I want some fun too you know." Purrima whined upon seeing Serafina leave.

"Agreed." Hekomime acknowledged.

"_**Don't worry. You'll get your turn soon enough.**_" Merqias assured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lavender Town<strong>_

_**Kanto Region**_

"Reed!" Ben cried when he saw his old friend come in sight. He smiled when the latter walked up and greeted him with a handshake. "How've you been?"

He shrugged. "Fine I guess. You?"

"Same."

"Reed?" a new, feminine voice interjected. They turned to the limo to see a young beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes, in an elegant dress that seemed to be from a fashion interior. "Who's this?"

"Ah Jasmine. I want you to meet an old friend of mine." Reed said.

"Jasmine? I thought you were with Nicole." Ben recalled.

"Dumped her; we had a _very_ rocky relationship."

He coughed. "Player."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Master Reed." The chauffer spoke up. "I hate to say this, but if we delay any further, you'll be late for your interview."

"Oops. Thanks Hank." He looked at Ben. "I'm sorry. But I must run. Hey I know why don't you come to the party after my interview? It's at Club Persian in Porta Vista."

"Sure. It's not like I got anything on, at the moment." _I hope._

"That's great! Starts at six thirty tonight. And make sure to wear something formal."

"Like a tux?"

"Basically. Well, see you."

"Yeah you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Kaine strode in the hallways of the headquarters. It was only hours later that the rangers returned from their battle in Lavender Town. However, something was off; he couldn't help but notice Ben feeling more excited than usual. Even if the happy-go-idiot was always in an upbeat manner, it concerned Kaine greatly; but scared him at the same time… well, just a little.

"Hey Kaine, slow down will you?" He jumped at that voice and turned to see Dama run towards him. "Um… Have you seen Ben anywhere?"

"Last time I checked, he was at the Manor."

"Okay. Thank you."

He sighed; clearly seeing the fact that she had feelings for Ben even if she didn't show it. It wasn't just him though, Mira sensed it as well. "Never mind then."

But, was it really true?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ben?"

Said man grinned upon seeing Dama at the door to his, Kaine and Tom's room. "Dama, great timing. Can you help me out here?"

"Uh… sure." Stepping in, she quirked an eyebrow when she saw clothing scattered on the floor.

Ben rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout the mess."

"N-No it's alright." She sat on the bed with the green sheets, assuming it to be Kaine's.

"Listen, I need to be somewhere tonight. And have to wear formal clothing. Not to mention I don't have any listed in that category. So, can you-"

"Have my help? Well, sure. My mom's a fashion designer, she can send one over. What size are you?"

"Medium." Ben replied.

"And what time do you want it here by?"

"It starts at six. So about thirty five past four the latest."

"Okay." Dama said. "Lemme get my phone for a second." She dives her hand into her jeans pocket to wrench out a light blue flip phone. It was only a matter of seconds that it picked up. "Hi mom… yeah, nice to see you… yeah, you too… listen, I have a problem… yeah… uh huh… great! Thank you very much. Love you. Bye."

"Well, what did she say?" asked Ben.

"It's all clear; she'll bring a suit over on our fastest jet by the deadline." Dama answered.

He grinned. "Sweet; you're the best Dama."

She blushed. "No problem."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Club Persian<strong>_

_**Porta Vista**_

The club was bustling with people; most wanting to see Reed Adams, the Unova Boxing champion who has been planning to partake in the upcoming Kanto championship. However, Serafina hid within the shadows, watching, waiting as the man himself chats with three eager reporters. Serafina rolled her eyes as one of them, a female, kept going on at how great Reed was. After a few signature signings the reporters went on their.

Serafina smirked and followed the female interviewer; who went over to the ladies rest room. Pushing the door open, Serafina saw her splash cool water onto her sweaty face. As the woman was distracted, the female ninja strode from behind, sai at ready.

And when the woman turned around; everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masters Manor<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Mira wipes some sweat off her face with a wash cloth. Self-training had ended and she was worn out. Though, it was like this all the time when Mira was back on Ni-Cufola, even when not on missions as a kingdom soldier or resistance leader. In a way, she was used to it. Then again she couldn't say so for her current teammates. Speaking of which, it happened to be time to check on them. As soon as she neared the Manor, noticed Dama standing at the entrance door with Teresa.

"He never told you?" asked Teresa.

Dama shook her head. "No. No he didn't."

"He must have some reason for going AWOL on us."

"Who's going AWOL on us?"

They jumped to see Mira standing before them.

"M-Mira." Dama stuttered, feeling sweat drench her face.

Teresa sighed, deciding to debrief the situation. "It's Ben. Dama says she saw him not long ago. He had to go somewhere; but never explained why."

"Is that so?" asked Mira.

"Excuse me ladies." A new voice interjected; they realised it was Tom. "Hate to interrupt, but Karol wants us to be at HQ; it's urgent."

Mira glanced at the other girls. "We'll discuss it later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Club Persian<strong>_

_**Porta Vista**_

The female reporter sauntered out of the ladies restroom. With a flick of blonde hair she walked outside, a smile plastered her face as a cool breeze brushed pass her.

"Nice night, don't you think?"

She jumped at the deep voice that spoke and realised it was Fearnault. However, unlike most humans who would scream and runaway by his appearance, she stayed calm. "Augh Fearnault, don't scare me like that!"

Fearnault sighed. "Sorry Serafina. Anyways, how's the mission? Lady Lutemecia instructed me to check on you."

"That… haven't retrieved the crystal yet, but I'm getting there; eventually." Serafina replied.

"Don't fail this one. Lady Lutemecia can't tolerate failure, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Fearnault bowed. "Then I bid you farewell."

She groaned when he disappeared soon after. Suddenly Serafina glances to a nearby veranda, which pushed open and Reed's girlfriend, Jasmine, stepped out. Without a second thought Serafina teleports to the roof where she watched Jasmine rests her arms on the railing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

It wasn't long before the remaining rangers went over to the Control Room. The second they entered, they can see Kaine lazily rocking back and forth in a chair but Karol couldn't be seen at all; and surprisingly, not their partners. "Yo Kaine! Found the others." Tom stated.

"Great. Hang on, where's Ben?"

"Out." Mira replied.

"But Karol ordered all five of us to be here." Kaine confirmed.

"I see." She sent a glare at Dama who squirmed under the gaze.

"I-I didn't know!" The latter squeaked. "I thought it was an emergency, so I let him go!"

Kaine rolled his eyes. "Now that happy-go-lucky idiot can leave on his own accord? Perfect."

Tom gaped. "That's not fair!"

"Shuddup idiot."

Suddenly, they were startled by a faint, glowing pink light that grew brighter which forced them to cover their eyes. Each one reopened them to notice that the light materialised into Mew.

"Mew. Glad to see you." Dama said.

She nodded. "_**Greetings Rangers.**_"

"Where have you been my entire life darling?" asked Tom, only to get hit on the head by Mira; again…

"_**I've been resting in my mirror. If that's what you're wondering about.**_"

Kaine hopped off his chair. "What's up?"

"_**I've sensed an active crystal. And it's not a fake this time.**_"

"What about Karol?"

"_**She's cool with it. Besides, she won't be for a while; you have plenty of time.**_"

"Good. Let's go." Mira stated.

Mew glowed again. But this time, not just her, the rangers were also encased in the same pink light. Then when the one surrounding Mew's body died down, they disappeared; apparently taken to the estimated location of the crystal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porta Vista<strong>_

The stars shined in the midnight sky as Ben walked on the street, looking at the beach every now and then, admired by its beauty. Right now he was dressed in a yellow tuxedo, holding a piece of paper that seemed to be a map. It was twenty to six and he only had a short amount of time to reach Club Persian. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly know where it was, as he had not been here yet if you counted his Pokémon journey.

"Club Persian, Club Persian." Ben gazed at the map. "If I'm right, that place is fairly new. Not to mention I'm new here. Meaning, I'm completely lost. Dammit."

"Hey, you." He looked to a car that pulled up to him; in was a man who looked slightly older and also formerly dressed. "New in town?"

"Yeah, I am. Excuse me, but do you know a club called Club Persian? I'm supposed to be there soon."

The other man's eyes widen. "Dude! What a coincidence. I'm heading there too. Why don't you come with me?"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely! No harm feelings bro."

Ben smiled. "Great. Thank you. Oh, I'm Ben."

"No problem man. The name's Ivan." Ivan moved forward to open the door and allowed Ben to sit next to him in the passenger seat. After shutting it, Ivan started up his car's engines followed by them heading off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile back at Club Persian, Reed was being cornered by reporters who constantly asked with questions. It was nearly time for the party, and still they didn't leave him alone which, of course, annoyed him greatly. Reed prevented an uprising yawn with his hand and looked at his watch, the sensation of worry consuming him. _Augh, Ben. Where are you?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jasmine sighed as she'd blankly stared at the stars beginning to be covered by dark grey clouds. Her mind trailed to her lover, Reed Adams who was currently being cornered by an amount of reporters and fans. They recently hooked up after he dumped another girl before her. But Jasmine didn't know that; yet. However because of his career as a famous Boxer, Reed had been spending more time away from her, and it was depressing. It wasn't fair. "Why hello there."

She jumped and turned to see Serafina on the roof. "Wait. I know you. You're one of those reporters that are fascinated of Reed. Well, I got news for you: he's taken." Jasmine stated.

"Hmm? Are you sure about that?" asked Serafina.

She paled. "What?"

"I'll lend you in on a little secret. Though, it might hurt you."

"Spill it already."

"Fine. You asked for it."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was only a matter of seconds that Ivan pulled the car up in Club Persian's parking lot followed by both men stepping out.

"Is this it?" Ben questioned as he looked around.

Ivan slipped the keys into his pocket. "Yep, just around the corner."

"That sounds corny."

That's when a scream filled the air; startling them. "Someone help!"

"What the?" Ben felt sweat trickle down his face. _I have a bad feeling._ He ran to the source, ignoring Ivan's cry of "Wait!" It was a young woman being surrounded by Sandcutters. Great! Of all days, why now? Without any second thought Ben runs up to kick one in the abdomen while it tried to grab the woman. He smacks his arms into the neck of another followed by punching one in the face.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded.

"No time for introductions." Ben countered as he dodged one trying to slash its blade at him. He lands a spin kick on two more approaching from behind. _Dammit. There's too many of them._ Ben suddenly yelped when another knocked him to the ground. _I can't use my Element Power or transform here._

"Ben!" He sighed in relief when Ivan jumps and kicks the Sandcutter in the head, sending it flipping over Ben.

"Dude! Can you slow down?" he complained.

"Sorry; force of habit."

"Ahem." They turned to the woman. "Do you mind explaining what the hell just happened? And what were those creatures?"

"Uh-" another scream broke out; this time, in Club Persian. "Talk later. Bye!"

"Hey wait!" Too late, he's already gone.

Ivan groaned. "Damn, that dude's really fast." He noticed the woman staring at him. "What?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Several minutes earlier, the party started. Reed was at the head table in the front of the room, taking a sip from his Punch until he noticed Jasmine is missing. _Where is she?_

"Master Reed?" he looked at Hank. "Everything alright?"

"You haven't seen Jasmine, have you?"

"I do believe she went out for some air. She'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay."

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A man spoke up after he stood. "I like to give a toast." Reed rolled his eyes. _Here we go._ Just as the man was about to give a speech, the back doors burst open, forcing everyone to stand and look in that direction. Serafina, disguised as the female reporter from earlier, barged in. What was most shocking is that she held Jasmine and had one Sai pointed at her neck. "Jasmine!" Reed exclaimed.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

Serafina smirked and aimed her Sai at Reed. "You, you're Reed Adams, are you not?"

"Yeah, I am. But what are you doing to Jasmine?"

"I told her."

"Told her what?" he asked.

"About what you've been doing in the past; hooking up with girls then dumping them as if they were nothing to you." Serafina replied.

Reed's face paled as sweat began to form.

"R-Reed." Jasmine began shakily. "I-Is it true?"

"Shut up." Serafina ordered. "Now, listen _very_ carefully. You sir, have something I want. Give it to me, if you want me to spare this girl's life."

"Okay. What is it?"

"A crystal, one which possesses powers beyond imagination."

_No! She couldn't mean..._ "NO! I'm not handing it to you!"

Her eye twitched. "No? Oh well. I hate to say it; but, adios to your _lovely_ girlfriend."

Jasmine let out a scream as the Sai went back to target her.

"WAIT!" That forced Serafina to stop. "I-I'll… give it to you."

"Are you certain?" she questioned.

"Yeah." He turned to Hank. "Go get it."

"If you say so Master Reed." Hank left for a short while, then came back with a small box in hand. He opened it to reveal a tan glowing crystal that made Serafina beam.

"Hand it over." She ordered.

"I will. However, release Jasmine first!" Reed shouted.

"Fine, if you insist." Serafina stated. She shoved Jasmine to the ground, whom scrambled to hide behind Reed. Just as she was about to reach for it, a surge of electricity was shot at her; making Serafina stagger backwards.

"NO! Reed, don't do it!" Someone shouted.

They turned to the source; Ben, who stood before them, hand stretched out. Reed's eyes widen. "Ben? What are you-"

Serafina groaned. "Great. Not him."

"Listen to me Reed, don't hand that crystal over."

"Why?"

"Okay, that does it! I'm done being nice. Sandcutters!" Serafina shouted. Ben face palmed by the time more than a dozen materialised in the room, causing most civilians to scream and run for it. "Didn't I just deal with you guys earlier?" Suddenly a glowing pink light shined in the room, causing everyone to close their eyes. Then once it died down, Ben gaped to see what the light was replaced by. "Guys?"

"So this is what you've been doing Ben?" asked Tom. "Going to a party without inviting us!"

"Uh, that is-"

"Explanations later." Mira quipped. "Focus on evacuating the people."

"Right!"

Kaine lunged himself forward to pull back a Sandcutter trying to grab a man then flung it over his shoulders which landed in a nearby table before kicking another in the side. Dama stood between another Sandcutter who tried to corner a young girl sprawled on the floor. She ducked as it slashed its blade at her. Then Dama flipped forward to kick two more in their stomachs until sending another flying by throwing it which crashed into another Sandcutter. Tom sends a barrage of punches into several Sandcutters not long when he back flipped to dodge another, grabbing several empty plates and threw them at the Sandcutters, making them sprawl to the ground. "Sorry. If you were girls I could've asked you for a date. Oh well, too late for that." Mira jumped and unsheathed her sword, slashing it at several that fell down. They regrouped when all Sandcutters were eventually defeated; the place was now seemingly evacuated.

"Now, talk." Mira said as she sheaths her sword. Before Ben could respond, the rangers heard the sound of a slap.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Not now, not ever!" They looked to see a completely upset Jasmine standing before Reed who held a burning cheek. "Jasmine-" just as he was about to speak, she turned and ran off.

Tom flinched. "Ouch."

"Boohoo lover's quarrel, such a tragedy." They went back to Serafina, smirking since she saw the entire event. "Damn. You're gonna pay for this Guardians. Later." With that she vanished into thin air. Ben walked to Reed, who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Reed-"

"Don't talk to me!"

Kaine clamped a hand on Ben's shoulder. "C'mon, let's head back."

The latter sighed in defeat until the second the rangers left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

"_**Fool!**_" Merqias fired a wave of psychic energy, which engulfed Serafina. She cried from the pain and was sent flying across the room. "_**Not only had you failed, **_**again**_**. You came back empty handed. Unbelievable.**_"

"I'm sorry."

"_**You had your chance. Fearnault.**_"

"Yes?" he asked.

"_**Come with me. Lady Lutemecia's given us a task to do.**_"

"Yes sir."

Serafina growled as the two left her alone. "I tried my hardest. Really, I did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Emil waltzed into the Rec Room where he found Ben gazing at the ocean beating against the sand. "Hey." Ben looked at him with a meek smile. "Hey yourself."

"What's up? You don't look good." Emil said.

"Nah, I'm cool, just…"

"Just?"

"Thinking is all." Ben replied.

Emil bounced up to him. "About what?"

"It's… complicated. A kid like you won't understand."

"Awww. At least make it easy for _me_ to understand." He remarked.

"You're very energetic, you know that?"

Emil blushed. "Really?"

Ben ruffled the younger's hair. "Yeah."

"Ben!" He turns to the entrance to see Dama. "Come to the Control Room, Karol needs all of us."

"Sure. Well, you heard her kiddo." Ben said.

Emil nodded. "Yep."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Everyone was settled in the Control Room by the time Dama brought Ben and Emil over; though there was one most didn't seem to know. Electabuzz beamed when he saw Ben and floated over. "Are you okay buzz?"

He patted Electabuzz's head. "Yes, I am." His eyes widen when he saw the older man in the room. "Hey, aren't you-"

"I'm Hank, Reed Adam's butler."

"Whoa, wait a second. Karol! I thought outsiders aren't allowed here." Tom protested.

"It's true. There not supposed to." She replied. "However, he's here for a reason."

"Why?" asked Mira.

"I'm curious too." Ace stated.

"I am here, to give you this." Hank went to Karol and showed her a box. Everybody gasped to see the crystal instead glowing brightly. "Master Reed would like to apologize for his behavior by giving this."

"How did he get this?" she asked.

"It was sudden. This crystal appeared out of the blue one day before him. And he took it."

"Wha- just like that?" questioned Dama.

"Exactly." Hank answered.

"Is it real, or fake?" Kaine asked.

"This is the real one. The one I presented to that lady was a mere replica of the original."

"Still, Serafina will try to get her hands on that crystal; even if it was a fake." Mira said.

"She does have a point." Tom commented.

"Hmmm now that gives me an idea." Ben muttered. "Hank."

"Yes?"

"When are the Championships starting?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Why's that?"

"Great. That'll give me enough time to make a plan. Listen everyone, tomorrow we're gonna go to the Kanto Boxing Championships!" Ben declared.

Silence.

"Say what!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

"My lady!"

Lutemecia's head shot up when Serafina bursts into the throne room, startling everyone.

"What's _that_ loser doing here?" demanded Purrima.

"Please milady. Don't send Merqias and Fearnault out."

"Huh? Why not?" asked Hekomime.

"Silence! Let her speak." Lutemecia stated.

"Allow me to introduce my latest plan, my lady."

"It better work this time."

"Don't fret. I promise you that it will." Serafina said.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

_**Kanto Boxing Championships**_

_**Neon Town**_

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" asked Kaine whilst the rangers walked down the halls towards the arena.

"It's simple; you know how Lutemecia wants the real crystal?" Ben probed. "Well here's the plan: Hank's gonna leave the real crystal with Reed. We have the fake one. We'll be in the crowd acting as regular people. The second Serafina or any of Lutemecia's goons pop out when a match is on; we swap the crystals in an instant."

"Then that'll mean they'll be confused which is which." Dama said.

"Bingo. They will be too dumb to even give time to attack." Ben replied.

Mira frowned. "Wait. What if they found out Reed does have the real one?"

"Shoot. You're right! Man. What am I gonna do now?"

Tom grinned. "Relax. When one plan fails, we can always think of an alternative, right?"

"You know, for once I like your idea." Kaine commented.

"Thank you! Heh, I'm a genius."

"Compared to being an idiot most of the time."

"Hey!"

That's when both got hit on the head by Mira. "Shush! Hear that? It's about to start."

"We better go before all seats are taken!" Ben shouted.

The rangers now ran to the arena; it wasn't long till they found their seats and sat down, watching as the announcer got into the ring. Whilst the announcer went on, Mira felt eyes on her and turns to see several men staring at her. Sending a glare in their direction, they immediately shut up and turn their attention back to the ring.

"Now I like the first round competitors to please enter the ring." The announcer stated; soon as he did, Reed and another competitor, Kyle, stepped up. Being famous, Kyle began to feel nervous by the sight of his opponent. As the audience started to cheer for either side, Dama noticed someone, whose face is covered by a hood, standing near the entrance. She had the feeling of seeing that person before; but where? Her attention was drawn back when the bell went off, indicating the start of the match.

Reed dealt a barrage of punches at Kyle who clumsily dodged them. He then grabbed the other's gloved hand to avoid a punch sent at him followed by a right hook that made Kyle swayed sideways.

Tom whistled. "He's good."

"No wonder he's famous." Kaine pursed his lips into a thin line. "I feel sorry for his opponent; just a little." It was only a matter of seconds that Kyle was knocked out and the bell sounded.

"It's over. That Kyle guy didn't even make a single attempt." Mira said. _And no sign of Lutemecia's soldiers yet. _

"Hey Mira."

She turned to Ben. "What?"

"You didn't cheer, why?"

"I don't like cheering. It's childish."

"Suit yourself." Ben replied.

"Alright." The announcer stated. "With Mr Reed proclaimed as winner of the first round, we'll have a ten minute intermission before proceeding to the next round." Everything settled down afterwards. When Reed left the ring, Dama noticed the hooded person turns and exists the other way; just when she stood. "Where you going?" it was Mira; uh… oh.

"Uh- to the bathroom." She lied. "I'll be quick, promise."

They didn't make any second thoughts; after all, it will be not long before the next match started.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The hooded person moved towards the locker room where Reed was settled, waiting for the signal for the next match. However when the person turned a corner, the person collided with someone, letting out a pained gasp after landing on the floor; the hood flying off to reveal long hair.

"I'm sor- hey, it's you!" The person, who was feminine by appearance, glances up to come face to face with a startled Dama. "You're Jas- mmph!" Her voice was muffled by a hand clamped on her mouth.

"Please don't say my name here. Please." Jasmine begged.

Dama shooks her head vigorously, which granted her release and the ability to breathe again. "Why are you here? I thought you-"

"Long story." Jasmine cuts off. "I… I wanted to apologize to Reed. Really, I do!"

Dama beamed. "I'll help!"

Jasmine grew shocked. "R-Really?"

"Sure!" She reaches her hand out. "Here." Jasmine hesitated, but took it eventually and rises to her feet. But once they made it to the door of the room… "Who are- Argh!" Both shared a look of dread. Then with a shaky hand, Dama yanked the door wide opened. They gasped, seeing Reed lying on the floor unconscious.

"REED!" Jasmine shrieked. She kneels down besides the unconscious man, checking to see if he was alive. Dama paled. If he was like this, then… she shook her head and ran out to a vacant area, pressing her symbol on the silver brace, revealing Karol's face on the screen. "Karol! You won't believe it!"

"_Whoa, calm down Dama. What's wrong?_"

"The crystal; someone had stolen the real crystal!" She informed.

"_Are you certain?_" asked Karol.

"Yes."

"_That can't be good… alright. I'll link up to Ben now._" As she did, Dama nervously glance towards the locker room, when someone suddenly rushed in to check on its occupants before calling for an ambulance. "_Dama._" She looks back at her brace to see Ben. "_What Karol said. Is it…_"

"Yes. It's true. The crystal was stolen." Dama winched when he cursed under his breath.

"_Okay change of plans. Where'd that thief go?_"

"No clue. All I heard was Reed crying out. There was no one when I arrived at the scene." Dama answered.

"_Great, looks like we have to do it the harder way. Meet us outside._"

"Okay."

With that she'd ran out of the stadium to find the other rangers there waiting for her.

"Ben told us what happened. You okay?" questioned Kaine.

"Yes I am. But the crystal… I'm sorry!" Dama exclaimed.

"No need." Ben assured. "We already got another plan covered."

"Oh Guardians~" a singsong voice called out to them. They spun around to see Serafina standing on a tree, crystal in hand. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Mira snarled. "Serafina."

"Hand that crystal over!" Ben ordered.

She smirked. "I don't think so." Serafina hides the crystal not long till she reaches for a scroll and opened it, letting blood drop onto the blank paper after biting her fingers and draws the symbol: 復活 (resurrection). Then a red light emitted from the scroll and streaks up to the sky. The rangers fell to the floor when it crashed back down; forming into a peculiar shape: two long, conical stingers, a bright yellow body with ebony stripes, giant wings, red eyes… it looked all too familiar to them. When the light died down the shape was Beedrill, yet in other ways it didn't appear to be it. As it had more of a monster shape. The Beedrill look alike let out a howl. "I'm back and ready for action!"

"Hang on, didn't we defeated you yesterday?" asked Tom.

"You did. But I'm powered up more than I used to be."

"Crap." Kaine swore. "Not good."

"You said it. Now it's time to say bye, bye!"

Serafina growled. "Beenator, enough chat and get rid of them!"

"Rangers, now!" Mira shouted.

"Yeah!"

"**Set up ready. Standing by.**"

"Metamorphosis Activate!"

"**Complete.**"

"Now you've done it." Serafina muttered as she enlarged Beenator to the size of a tall building.

"I'm back baby!" Beenator yelled.

Mira taps the side of her helmet. "Karol, Zords!"

"_Don't need to ask, they're on their way._" It wasn't long before Charmeleon and the ranger's partners appeared before them. "You ready for this?"

Charmeleon nodded. "Anytime you are." Eventually they grew into their giant forms until the ranger's enter each individual cockpit. "Warrior Fusion!" That's when the Megazord materialised in front of Beenator. "Fusion Complete, Warrior Megazord!"

"As I said, I'm unbeatable; Fury Attack!" He cried, flying towards the Megazord and attacked with his stingers. The rangers yelled as it jitter sideways.

"Keep it together guys, we can bet this creep!" Ben shouted.

"He's right." Mira said. "We can't back down."

"Yeah!" Down below as Serafina watched the battle take place, the crystal she held began to glow. She gasped when the tree rocked from heavily winds sent in her direction and fell. As she did, the crystal zoomed up between Beenator and the Megazord and glowed even brighter, eventually breaking and forming into a small metallic form of Hitmonchan.

Beenator's eyes widen. "What the!"

"What's that?" questioned Mira.

"I don't believe it. It's a Hitmonchan."

Said Pokémon yawned and glanced at them. "Why hello there, I do believe you might need my assistance."

"Yes please! We'll be grateful if you do." Dama stated.

"Wait a minute." Kaine said, taping the side of his helmet. "Karol we could use some help here."

"_Hmm it might be time to use _that." Karol said.

"Huh?"

"_Just shout out Guardian Armament._"

"Okay. Guardian Armament!" Suddenly Hitmonchan glowed again. Pidgeotto's head folded back and the fists vanished; now replaced by Hitmonchan's hands that took the form of boxing gloves, the head now having five tan spikes and large tan shoulder pads were on the shoulders. "Warrior Megazord: Hitmonchan Mode!"

"Grrr even with a new look, you still won't defeat me!" Beenator screamed. "Pin Missile!"

The Megazord easily dodged the attack without a scratch.

Tom smirked. "Heh, easy."

"Okay Ben, it's your call." Mira said.

"Sweet; Meteor Punch!" The Megazord slapped its hands together, striking Beenator with one hand at a fast pace that sent a hole through his stomach.

"NO! This cannot end!" Beenator screamed upon impact, exploding in the process.

Once Beenator was destroyed, Serafina groaned and sat up from her position on the floor. "Great. Merqias is gonna get me for sure now." She disappeared afterwards.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The rangers, now unmorphed, went straight to the hospital to check on Reed. They were relieved seeing that he was sitting up in bed with Jasmine on a chair next to him. "Reed." His head jerked to see them standing by the door. Reed grinned when Ben walked in.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah, I am. But the doctor said I won't be out til another couple of days. I've decided to retire from my Boxing career." Reed answered.

"What! But isn't that your dream?" Ben questioned.

"It is. However, I found a better dream." He looked at Jasmine and nodded. She flushed as she showed her hand that had a silver ring on the ring finger.

Dama gasped. "You're engaged? Congrats!"

"It's no biggie. 'Sides she apologized and I proposed to her once I woke up." Reed replied.

Tom frowned. "I'd rather propose in a beautiful garden rather than a hospital room."

Kaine elbowed him. "Just be happy for them idiot."

"So when's the wedding?" asked Ben.

"We're not certain." Jasmine replied. "But hopefully soon."

"Wha-? Jasmine, baby that's too early." Reed protested.

"We can always move it to another time if you want."

"Well, it's better getting married earlier than later in my opinion." Tom mused.

"Whatever." Mira said. Everyone just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ben:<strong> Next time on Poké Rangers Element Warriors…

**Karol:** Dear Arceus, there are bombs all over Kanto!

**Rangers:** What?

**Lutemecia:** So we finally meet Guardians… or should I say Poké Rangers.

**Chapter 8: To Protect the World Part 1**

**Mira:** I'm not afraid. And we're not running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> There we go. And yay, two chapters away from the tens of this fic. I'm getting excited already. Oh yeah, there's a special preview in chapter 10 but I won't tell anyone what it is. Yet.

**Question #5:** In Mahou Sentai Magiranger, which Ozu sibling was the one who took up Boxing as a career?

Sayonara!


	10. To Protect the World Part 1

**Maki:** Hello people! Sorry if I haven't updated over the last two months or so. I was slightly occupied with a number of things, one including other fanfic updates T.T. but I'm back. And here we go with Chapter 8. Enjoy!

**Question #5 Answer:** Ozu Tsubasa (or in this case, Tsubasa Ozu) AKA MagiYellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Poké Rangers Element Warriors:<strong> _Reed Adams, an old friend of Ben arrives in Kanto to compete in the Kanto Boxing Championships. Though it leads to suspicions he is in possession of a crystal, making both the Rangers and Lutemecia's forces to act. It was drastic but eventually Ben and the others were able to claim the crystal, gaining a new mode for the Megazord that destroys the Spirit Beast Beenator once and for all. _

* * *

><p><em>Thunder flashed in the sky whilst two people stood on land beneath; a young man who showed a shocked look as the young woman knelt before him, with an immense amount of pain surging throughout her body as she lets out a cry that could be heard from miles away.<em>

"_Souma, I know you can do it. Control it!" The man exclaimed._

"_I… I- AAAAHHHH!" The next wail was just as loud as the previous one. But this time, her right arm began to take shape while she held it, followed by her body which turned into something horrific._

"_Souma," the man whispered._

"_**Kill… Kill…**__" it was her, yet it wasn't. It wasn't like her. He shuddered at the red eyes that aimed at him._

_The thing that took over Souma suddenly charged forward, right hand clenched into a fist, emitting a dark glow that cuts right through his stomach; blood splattering everywhere._

"_SOUMA!"_

"Mira, Mira, wake up!"

Said woman groaned as she shifted in her sleep, somewhat ignoring the hand shaking her shoulder in attempts to rouse her. Suddenly, Mira's eyes opened wide and bolted into a sitting position.

"Mira!"

Her head jerked sideways to see the rangers, Mew and Karol gazing at her with relief.

"Guys?" Mira whispered. "Wha-"

"_**You collapsed in the midst of a simulation exercise.**_" Mew replied.

"You were unconscious; so we had to take you to the infirmary." Kaine informed. At his words, she looked at herself to see that she was dressed in a hospital gown. The only thing that remained was the bandages on her right arm.

"How do you feel?" asked Dama.

"Faint. Other than that, I'm fine." She responded though felt uneasy.

Karol nodded. "Alright rest. Take the time you need."

"Okay, thank you." Mira said.

"C'mon people, let's go."

It became quiet once they all left the infirmary. She glanced at her bandaged arm. "So it wasn't a dream, it really _did_ happen." _I'm sorry. It was my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Karol:<strong> Long ago, there was a war on this planet. Victory was assured when five brave warriors eradicated the evil that tried to conquer the universe. Now, years later…

_The Poké Rangers logo slides across the screen._

**Mira:** Poké Rangers

**Rangers:** Element Warriors!

_**Make a dash!**_

_Un-morphed Rangers are running towards the camera._

_**Cross the region saving the world**_

_Scene shifts to zooming over the Kanto region._

_**Dash off! (Dash off!)**_

_Explosions occur behind running morphed rangers._

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_The Aerojet flies in the sky._

_**Metamorphosis! Element (Warriors)**_

_Rangers pose in front of their Zords with their weapons. More explosions occur._

_**When the heart beats, the elements shine**_

_Red Ranger helmet moves to the left. Mira fires her Element Power. "Mira Coolidge – Red Element Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13._

_**Listen close to the heart**_

_Green Ranger helmet moves to the right. Kaine fires his Element Power. "Kaine Grendell – Green Element Ranger" created by Hotrod198._

_**Beating strong enough to save the lives**_

_Blue Ranger helmet moves to the left. Dama fires her Element Power. "Damaris "Dama" Hall – Blue Element Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn._

_**Element energy**_

_Yellow Ranger helmet moves to the right. Ben fires his Element Power. "Benjamin "Ben" Harris – Yellow Element Ranger" created by Blazin' Saddles._

_**Filling up power to space**_

_Purple Ranger helmet moves to the left. Tom fires his Element Power. "Tom Jackman – Purple Element Ranger" created by Chelvek._

_**Come on Element Warriors! **_

_Appearance of Captain Rivera, Karol, Ace, Emil and Mew at EPO HQ._

_**Ride on Element Warriors!**_

_Appearance of Lutemecia and her soldiers at the Chaos Palace._

_**Five elements from the planet, combine together!**_

_Start of the morphing sequence._

_**Come on Element Warriors! **_

_The Warrior Megazord forms._

_**Ride on Element Warriors!**_

_Warrior Megazord attacks the screen with Knight Strike._

_**Piercing through the region with element power!**_

_Shows crystals scattering throughout the region; Rangers pose once more underneath EPO HQ._

_**Poke Rangers Element Warriors!**_

_Poké Rangers 2006 – present by Blaze Productions._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: To Protect the World Part 1<strong>

_**Chaos Palace**_

"Hmmm what to do…" Hekomime trailed off as he continued to pace back and forth.

Purrima was brushing a few strands of hair back whilst looking at herself in a mirror. "What are you talking about?"

"It's been over a week, and still we haven't completed anything!" He complained.

"News flash: it's not us. It's that damned ninja that's been doing most of the work."

"She's right." Fearnult agreed from his spot on a plinth. "And what have we been doing?"

"Nothing but sitting on our butts when she gets all the fun!"

"Exactly my point. That is the reason I'm trying to think of a plan, without Merqias or Lady Lutemecia's orders." Hekomime stated.

"Even so, those Guardians keep interrupting it." Fearnult muttered. "We have to do something about them."

Silence befalls them not long until something hit Purrima like a ton of bricks and she stands up. "You know, I have the perfect idea."

Both stare at her in an instant. "What is it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Ben sighs as he slouched over the couch in the Rec Room, his face hitting the seat. "Hey, you think Mira's gonna be okay?"

Kaine, who leaned next to the TV, shook his head. "Dunno. It seemed pretty hard. And I assume she had a nightmare."

The other rangers gaped. "Nightmare?"

"Haven't you notice? The way she was acting when we brought her to the infirmary."

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I did." Dama said while sitting on the same couch as Ben was. She turns to him. "That's not how you use a sofa."

His face flushed in embarrassment. "I know."

"Speaking of which." Tom stated. "I noticed something strange during that training..."

_The rangers along with Karol, Ace, Captain Rivera and Mew were all in a room; which was equipped with a medical table in the centre surrounded by several machines and a computer at the back that had several wires hooked to the table._

"_What's this?" questioned Dama._

"_A Simulation Room; it helps develop one's mental capabilities." Captain Rivera answered._

_Tom scratched his head. "I don't see the point in that."_

"_**A human's mind is powerful.**__" Mew said. "__**With this, it allows one to enter a virtual reality to test their mental ability.**__"_

"_This is why we're doing it for you guys. However, we need to collect data on your previous experiences in battle." Ace informed._

"_Before we start, I need someone to volunteer. We can only take one person at a time." Karol informed._

"_I'll do it." They turn to see it was Mira._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_There's no other choice if no one decides to partake in it." She glances at her fellow teammates who gulped._

"_You have a point."_

"_Alright. Then please, get on the table. Make sure to remove your sword in the process." Captain Rivera said. Unlatching the weapon from her back, then handed it to Ace whom moved to stand next to Karol, watching Mira lie down on the table not fazed by the fact that Captain Rivera placed a helmet attached with several cords on her head. A buzz sound echoed through her head, and she began to feel sleepy; eyes starting to drift shut. Karol nodded and walked over to the computer and sits down in the chair._

"_Simulation activating in three, two…" Mira's eyes closed entirely. "One," the rangers gasped when Mira materialised on the larger computer screen above. She was in a route field like any other trainer would see whilst on their journey; Mira looks all around not long until almost 50 Sandcutters surround her._

"_That many? C'mon, it's her first time!" Tom protested. _

"_**Just watch. You'll learn something.**__" Mew replied._

_He sighs in defeat. Next it came to amazement at how smoothly Mira processed against the army of foot soldiers, not just in hand-to-hand combat but along with her Element Power too._

"_It acts if it's nothing new to her at all, like she's done it before..." Kaine murmured._

_It wasn't long when Mira was down to the last ten, however it felt… different compared to the others. Just as they charged, she staggers backwards; clutching her right arm painfully. Tom, who watched, noticed her arm begin to take shape into something completely unknown. He looks over to the real Mira who rested on the table, seeing that her arm reacted at the same time to the virtual Mira's own. That's when her body started to twist and turn._

_He gasped. "Turn off the simulation. Now!"_

_It did in no time flat and Mira's body stopped moving. The change on her arm vanished. Tom ran over, immediately took off the helmet and tried to shake her awake._

"_Mira, Mira!"_

Ben raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you saying that she's hiding something from us? That's impossible."

Dama nods. "That's true. Hang on. I realized that Mira _never_ removed those bandages on her arm, even not around us."

"Now that you mention it yeah, I've noticed too." Kaine agreed.

Suddenly, Ace bolted into the room. "Guys, you gotta see this!" He grasps the TV remote, and turned it on. The screen showed the female reporter from Celadon City. Behind her were the residents of Viridian City who seem to be in a panic; but from what? "_Just moments ago, unknown creatures invaded this city and took the entire campus of the Pokémon Academy hostage._"

"Pokémon Academy… that's where Emil goes!" Dama cried.

"_On a further important matter, these creatures threaten to destroy the school and its occupants if these people called the Guardians don't show themselves. If anyone sees them, please report to the police immediately._" That's when it turned off.

"Guardians… why do I have a bad feeling its Lutemecia's minions?" asked Tom.

Ben nods. "What if it's a trap, to get to us?"

"That's what they want. We can't rush in with a blind eye." Kaine answered.

"He's right." Dama said. "And with Mira out of commission, we have to be careful."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go." Kaine ordered. With that they ran out of the Rec Room, leaving one bewildered Ace behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viridian City<strong>_

The people of the city watched in desperation as Sandcutters continued to prevent them from accessing the Academy. A man, who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, ran up to one and grasped its shoulders and shakes it. "Please. Let me pass! My son's in there!" However, the Sandcutter ignored his plight and hits the man with its blade, sending him crashing to the ground.

A teenaged girl instantly knelt next to the man. "You okay?"

"What's gonna happen to our children?" asked a woman.

A teenaged boy nods. "Where's the Gym Leader when you need him?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile inside the Academy, Purrima growled in annoyance from the crying children she was meant to watch over. "Shut up!" That subsided their crying and look at her with fear. Purrima smiled. "That's better."

With the children, Emil was one of the few who hadn't been crying yet he still felt scared as this current incident reminded of his first time with Lutemecia's soldiers. _Everyone, please hurry and save us._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Aerojet flew above the city. Kaine glances out of the window to peek at the situation below, cursing at how so many Sandcutters surround the Academy.

"That bad?" asked Ben.

He nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Why would they do this?" Dama whispered.

"Their evil, that's why." Tom replied. "It's up to us to stop them. We were chosen to do so."

"That's true. Everyone's depending on us. Even if it may be a trap, we can't let our guard down." Kaine said. "Tom, set the Aerojet down in Route 22. We will continue from there."

Tom grins. "Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

"What, they went out?" Karol asked a _little_ shocked.

Ace nodded. "They did and seemed pretty determined too."

"Should've expected this, maybe it's because of Mira's condition." Captain Rivera suggested.

"That's what I've been thinking. Man, those guys."

"She's been a huge influence to them." Karol said. "I'm gonna check on her."

"Go ahead." Captain Rivera responded.

She nodded and breaks away from them towards the infirmary. But as she did, Karol gasped upon her arrival; seeing the room vacant. _Don't tell me, she overheard us?_ "Captain, we got trouble!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokémon Academy<strong>_

_**Viridian City**_

The plan was a success. And it's only a matter of time when the Guardians will show themselves. Fearnult, who was currently in charge of the Sandcutters, walked down the halls whilst he pondered; glancing at every room that held the students and teachers every now and then. Suddenly, one Sandcutter that wasn't guarding a room, runs to him.

"What?" he asked.

The Sandcutter whispered in his ear.

"Intruders?" Fearnult shouted. "Don't just stand there, find them! You lot follow." A group he gestured to agree and went off with the leading Sandcutter.

"Element Power, Gust!" Just as he did, a blast of wind hits Fearnult, pitching him across the room. To prevent himself from falling, he dugs his feet into the floor and holds the wall. Fearnult snarled and looked up to see the rangers before him; Tom's hand glowing a bright purple.

"Who are you?" Kaine demanded.

"I'm Fearnult, a soldier of Lady Lutemecia."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Should've known."

"How many more soldiers do you think Lutemecia has?" Dama questioned.

"Dunno. Bet let's get this over and done with!"

"**Set up ready. Standing by.**"

"Metamorphosis Activate!"

"**Complete.**"

Fearnult steps back once he saw them now morphed. "You guys…"

"Let's go. Guardian Weapons, Engage!" Kaine yelled. That was when they now held their personal weapons. "Boomerang Razor Slash!" He threw his weapon first, which he hoped it lands a direct hit. However Kaine was shocked when Fearnult easily dodged it when he took it back.

"My turn! Magnetic Thunder Cut!" With enough charge, Ben managed to pull Fearnult in. But the second he was about to strike, Fearnult suddenly grabs hold of his whip and slashes it at him, sending Ben flying.

"Ben!" Dama screamed.

Tom growled. "Why you… Feather Hurricane Attack!" He releases the whirlwind from his chakrams.

Fearnult smirks. He dodges the attack hastily reappears behind Tom, who yelped when Fearnult slams his foot into Tom's temple and sends him to the ground.

Dama started freaking out. "Guys!"

"Bastard!" shouted Kaine.

"You're the only ones left." Fearnult cracks the whip, which now turned into a sword. "Say your prayers; Fury Assault!" He swings his sword in a circle not long till he strikes it at them with a strong force. They cried as they were thrown out of the window and roll onto the ground with Fearnult jumping out after them, resting his sword on his shoulder once he lands.

"Too easy, you guys are barely a good match." He muttered.

"Fearnult!"

He looks around to see Purrima and Hekomime join him along with the Sandcutters. Fearnult glanced over his shoulder. "What took you so long? I was getting bored."

Purrima gasped as she gazed at the fallen rangers. "You've… did this?"

"Who else do you think would?" Suddenly a wave of psychic energy separates both forces. They were shocked when they realised Merqias caused it as he appears before them.

"_**Fools!**_" He exploded. "_**What did I say about leaving without permission?**_"

"Uh… that is…" Hekomime trailed off, having no idea how to respond to a raging Merqias.

Merqias sighed. "_**Wait till Lady Lutemecia hears about this… other than that, you've done a splendid job.**_"

Purrima raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?"

Kaine coughed and looks at Merqias. "Dammit. Another one?"

The latter growled, walks over and hauls Kaine up by his neck. "_**Guardians, you're complete idiots to think that you can defy our Lady Lutemecia. You'll regret it.**_"

"Look who's talking. You may act as her soldiers, but in reality; you're nothing but mere tools used for war." Kaine gasped for air when Merqias squeezes his hand around his neck.

"_**Say that once more, and I'll make sure you'll suffer a painful death.**_" Seconds later fire flew fast in their direction, forcing Merqias to let go of Kaine in order to avoid it.

"Seems you guys can't do _anything_ without me." The voice spoke. It's Mira, who held her Flame Sword.

"_**Tch, retreat for now.**_" Merqias ordered. With that, he along with Purrima, Hekomime, Fearnult and the Sandcutters vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masters Manor<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Tom yelped as Mr. Fisher places antiseptic cream on the wound on his temple not long before applying the bandage. "Dude! Can you please do it _gently_?"

"I warned you not to move."

"No you didn't."

"Tom." Kaine said as he rubbed his sore neck whilst sitting on his bed. "Be careful at what you're saying."

"Sorry. I've been edgy."

"You're not the only one, we're the same." He replied.

Ben grunted when he'd rubbed his bandaged leg. "Damn, we should've done something to stop them!"

"At least we got everyone from the academy out safely, that's all that matters."

Meanwhile in the girls' room, Mira leaned against the door frame whilst she watched Teresa bandage Dama's damaged back which meant taking off her shirt in the process. She frowned, detecting something was off. "You've been quiet. What's up?"

Dama jerked her head up, realising Mira gestured her. "Nothing."

"Nothing? There's gonna be some reason for you to be _this_ skittish."

She didn't respond.

"It's Lutemecia, isn't it?"

"H-How?" Dama choked.

"Obvious. We're facing against someone who's resentment towards society."

She shook her head. "That's not it! Merqias…"

"Forget what he said-"

"I can't! It scares me. I… I think we should give up." Dama whispered. _Thwack!_ Her eyes widen Mira slapped her _hard_ on the cheek. Teresa watched dumbfounded as she sees the flames of fury in her eyes.

"You think you can give up? Just like that?" Mira clenched her fist. "I'm not afraid. And we're not running away, I'll make sure of it."

Dama places her shirt back on as she watched Mira turn and walk out of the door; closing it when she did. Silence fell upon the two.

"Um… I think I'll have Patrick bring some tea." Teresa said and went outside, leaving Dama in the room alone.

She glances out the window. _Runaway, huh? Did I make the right decision?_

Karol stood away from the room with Mew beside her. "Is it okay, to leave it to them?"

Mew nods. "_**Yes. Remember what I said. What makes the mind powerful is how they verdict on complications such as this. It's not that easy as it could affect them personally and how they perform as a team. This is why they were created to think for themselves.**_"

"Hmm… yeah, you're right." Suddenly, Karol's phone went off. She hastily grabbed for it. "Hello?"

Her eyes widen. "What? Okay, I'll be there in a second."

"_**What's wrong?**_" asked Mew.

"I have to be at Headquarters. Something important came up."

* * *

><p><em>Sometime earlier…<em>

_**Chaos Palace**_

"This is going to be difficult." Lutemecia muttered.

"_**What is my queen?**_" asked Merqias.

"I think what she means is that the Guardians will do anything in their power to protect all life in this land." Serafina re-joined.

"No duh. Weren't they chosen for that?" Hekomime questioned.

"Indeed. We need a distraction; a good one."

"And how so?" Fearnult asked. "You should recall our last one failed."

"_**That's because you three went against Lady Lutemecia's orders. This is why the three of you will be on standby.**_" Merqias said.

Purrima gasped. "That's not fair! Serafina failed more than we did!"

"All is fair in love and war." Said ninja laughed. "I have a plan."

"What is it?" asked Lutemecia.

She grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Present time…<em>

_**EPO Headquarters**_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Karol rushed into the Control Room after receiving the call from Ace who seemed desperate when she arrived. "Garret, everything okay?"

Ace groaned. "Ace, Karol, ACE! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry, bad habit."

_Looks like we have to fix that habit of yours._ "Anyways, y'know how I called you for something important?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, it's not just you. We need the Rangers. I had Mew teleport them here, right about…" He paused when a bright pink light emerged in the room, forming into the team. "Now… well, speak of the devil."

"What's going on here?" asked Kaine.

"This isn't just some prank right?" Ben questioned.

"Whoa, whoa calm down! Everything will be explained."

"Then explain it to us. Now." Mira hissed.

"Sheesh, you guys _are_ impatient."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" Ace squeaked.

"Then let's get a move on." Karol said. Suddenly all the lights turned off, causing most occupants to cry in fright.

"What's going on?" Dama cried.

"Dunno. But whatever it is, it can't be good." Tom mused. Then, another light, different from the first, appeared. It was white which began to form into…

Ace gasped. "You…!"

"_So we finally meet Guardians… or should I say Poké Rangers._" The person said.

Karol recognised the snowy hair, dark eyes and dark tattered dress. "Lutemecia…"

"EH? Lutemecia?" Ben yelled.

"So that's her, quite sexy… for a villain." Tom yelped when Mira hits him again.

"Shut up." Kaine warned.

"What do you want?" Mira demanded, face now twisted into a serious expression.

"_What you are seeing now is nothing but a hologram of me. Truthfully, I am here to give you a message._" Next a ball of light appeared before her. "_Look._" They did, and were shocked to see various Sancdutters grouped in different places around Kanto, seemingly to have… bombs? Karol ran to her computer and checked it.

"Dear Arceus, there are bombs all over Kanto!"

"What?" the rangers shouted.

"You." Kaine growled. "What are you planning to do?"

"_Simple. We've placed bombs in different parts of this region you called Kanto. Unless you don't find them on time… well, they'll destroy those areas. And another, I've sent two of my subordinates to attack the Indigo Plateau. What are you going to do now?_" Lutemecia laughed then disappeared. Everything returned to normal afterwards.

"It's not too late. We can do it." Mira said.

"How can you stay so calm?" Tom retorted. "We haven't dealt a situation like this before."

"Either way, we have to stop them." Karol declared.

"She's right. You four will retrieve the bombs while I stop Lutemecia's soldiers." Mira declared.

"Are you certain about this?"

"Yes I am." She casts a glance at the other Rangers. "That is, if you guys are."

They looked at each other, then her. "Okay."

"Be careful." Dama said.

"I will. You guys too." Mira looked at Karol. "We're ready."

"Alright. I'll head off and inform Mew."

Just as she was about to go out, she glanced at Ace. "What is it that you were gonna say?"

He waved her off. "Never mind. Lutemecia took it anyways."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Indigo Plateau<strong>_

As it was said, Mira will be taking on the two who are attacking the Plateau – where she was dropped off from the Aerojet. She arrived just on time to see the Elite Four getting their butts creamed by both Merqias and Serafina.

"You want rough? Fine, I'll show you rough. Umbreon, Pursuit!" ordered Karen. Serafina gasped when said Pokémon assaulted her and narrowly dodged it.

_Close call._ She formed several hand signs. "Inverse Technique!"

Karen's eyes went wide upon seeing Serafina return the attack Umbreon produced not long ago, sending it sprawling to the ground. "Umbreon!" She ran to check if it was alright.

"This is bad. That thing isn't an ordinary Pokémon." Will mumbled, gesturing Merqias.

"No kidding, can't even tell it's a real Mewtwo." Bruno added.

Merqias shook his head. "_**Foolish humans, suffer. Psytrike!**_" He released a wave of psychic energy which soon aimed at…

"Karen, get out of the way!" Koga shouted.

Said woman didn't have the time to react as the attack went at her full speed.

"Not so fast!" Suddenly, the attack was diminished from the strike of a sword. That's when Mira jumped down in front of Karen, sword pointed at the two assailants.

"_**So one of the Guardians arrived.**_" Merqias muttered. "_**Perfect.**_"

Serafina grinned. "However you're too late."

Mira's face blanched. "What?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Power Plant<strong>_

_**Route 10**_

"Of all places, why did they place a bomb here?" Ben groaned as he wondered through the plant. So far there had been nothing but debris and wild Pokémon, hence why it was abandoned. "Damn, better make this quick."

He pushed open a door he found, which emitted a loud squeak; scaring the Pokémon in the area who scurried off. Ben cautiously stepped in, slightly surprised to find it dark. _Heh, easy._ He grabbed out a Poké Ball. "Emolga, come out!"

Emolga squeaked happily upon its release. Ben grinned. "Hey buddy, think you can help me out a little?" Emolga squeaked in response.

"Great! We just need to light this place up. Flash!" With that, Emolga's wings lit up brightly, the room following suite. "Nice." He said and strode forward. Just as he did though, the floor beneath gave away. Ben gave a shocked cry when he landed on the lower floor. "Ow… why do I have a major case of deja vu?"

Emolga flew down when Ben staggered to his feet. "Sorry 'bout that buddy, did I scare you?" Emolga nodded. He chuckled and rubbed its head affectionately. "I'll try not to do that again. Hopefully."

Then Ben walks around a little not long till his foot hit something. He blinked in confusion before bending down next to it. It was the bomb he was after. "Sweet, I found it!" Ben picked it up.

He then notices it counting down to zero. "Oh crap! Need to deactivate it!" As he panicked, trying to disable it, the bomb suddenly reached zero. Ben stiffened when it emitted a strange-coloured light. "AAAHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gaiva Dam<strong>_

Kaine sighed as he lands on the cliff next to the dam. He walks over to the side on the left and saw the many cars and trucks driving by. "No wonder this is such a popular itinerary. Just look at 'em all."

"Hey you!" Kaine jumps slightly then turns to two men dressed in blue, which he thought were dam workers running to him. "What are you doing here?"

_This is bad, gotta think of some excuse._ "You know the way to Saffron City?"

"Huh? Are you lost?"

Kaine nods. "Yeah, I'm from Johto."

"Che, another traveller, why do they always end up here?" the second man complained.

"Sure. Okay, if you go that way…" as the first man gave the directions, he looks in another direction. So did the other. Kaine smirked and walked behind them, not long before knocking them hard on the heads, watching them both fall.

"You…" the second man growled prior collapsing into unconsciousness.

Kaine shook his head amusingly. "Sorry," then proceeded to drop onto the ground on the other side. _Sweet Arceus, hope the others are having better luck than me._ He walks close towards the large drain pipe where he stopped upon hearing a beeping sound and strides in. The beeping became louder every time he moved. Eventually Kaine stops completely. He looks in all directions before coming to a stack of crates. What where they doing here? He shoves them aside, only to let out a cry when a strange light shined from the centre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stone Town<strong>_

Dama sauntered through the streets of the town in search of the bomb that Lutemecia's soldiers assumed to have placed somewhere. Whilst she did so, she was slightly surprised that most of the inhabitants weren't at least aware of the item's existence. Dama frowned. "Hmm that's strange… I would've thought everyone here would know of a bomb in their town. Guess EPO decided to keep it as confidential information."

She smiled when a gentle breeze passed her brown hair.

"Hey, did anyone notice any strange activity occurring at that abandon store lately?" A young feminine voice caught her attention.

"You mean the one that got shut down recently?" Another interjected. "What of it?"

"I'm not certain. I just saw really unusual creatures there. They almost look like Pokémon, at first."

_Unusual creatures?_ Dama pondered. _Wait! Could she mean…_ She shook her head vigorously and ran over to the group of girls walking near her. "Excuse me!"

The second girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Umm that store you were talking about, do you mind telling me where it is?"

"Any reason why?" questioned the first.

"I'm sorry it's private, I can't really say." Dama apologised. "Can you though? It's an urgent matter."

The latter sighed. "Fine."

Dama smiled when she was given the details then bowed politely. "Thank you very much," and went off into the direction of the store which felt very eerie once she found it; Dama gulped before stepping forward, shunting the door open which emitted a loud creak. _That girl said there was something odd about this place. Maybe the bomb could be here._ Having no time to waste, she began searching.

Still after a few minutes, she wipes sweat off her face and sat down on a nearby box. "Jeez, I can't find anything. There's nothing but garbage here." The next thing Dama knew there's a soft ticking sound and immediately jumped from the box she unsealed afterwards, eyes going wide at the sight of the round black object in it.

"It was here all this time?" she almost cried.

At the same time a bright light expands throughout the room. Soon Dama went into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seafoam Islands<strong>_

Tom tugged his jacket over his shoulders while striding in the freezing cavern. "Dammit. It's cold! How in the world can I find a bomb here?" He continued walking down until his feet touched something wet. Looking down, Tom noticed it was water, causing him to realise he was at a dead end. He cursed. _It appears I'll have to swim for it._

After taking a deep breath, Tom bends over until diving in. _Ack, water maybe Dama's element, still that doesn't mean I'm a bad swimmer._ He mused as he swam further down where something bright caught his eye. Kicking harder Tom moved towards the object coming into the clearing; though dark it's thanks to the small amount of illumination from the ceiling that made it possible to see the bomb lying at the bottom.

That's when something came into mind. _Hang on, don't bombs usually run on electricity?_ His eyes blinked in curiosity until he blacked out when there was a sharp hit to the back of his neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Indigo Plateau<strong>_

"What are you saying?" Mira snarled.

"_**You'll find out, eventually.**_" Merqias replied. "_**For now, it's time to say goodbye. Serafina, do it.**_"

Serafina nodded. "All over it!" She wrenched out a scroll from her obi belt before unravelling it and formed several hands signs. "Summoning technique." Mira's eyes went wide when she slammed a hand into the centre of the scroll, causing it to glow. Only a moment later that the scroll formed into a giant creature resembled a mutated white Dragonite.

Serafina smirked and jumped on it. "Oh Ryuisces dear, be a good child and get rid of these weaklings for mommy would you?"

The Dragonite creature recognised as Ryuisces roared in response.

_Wait, is it going to…_ Mira swivels her head when Ryuisces suddenly fires a burst of flame from its mouth aiming at the Elite Four. "It's dangerous. Get out of there!"

Just as they were about to reply, Mira dives in front in attempts to block the sudden attack with her sword yet it turned out useless when the attack hits them at full force causing an explosion afterwards.

Mira lets out a scream once she was attacked and thrown off the cliff, sending her down into the water below soon afterwards.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Mira: <strong>Next time on Poké Rangers Element Warriors…

**?:** Ready to play a game?

**Kaine & Tom: **What game?

**Captain Rivera:** It is as I had feared.

**?:** This world is…

**Lutemecia:** Give up. You're powerless without your comrades.

**Mira:** I've may failed to protect the most important thing to me in the past. But now, I… I…

**Ben:** Don't give up!

**Chapter 9: To Protect the World Part 2**

**Dama:** At this rate, many lives will be at stake.

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> Look's like I left off with every reader's most hated thing in the world. A CLIFFHANGER! Mwahaha I'm evil aren't I? But that's what chapter parts are for :P so I'll be going now yet leaving behind a fun quiz for you to work on. See you next time!

**Question #6:** Name each of Lutemecia's soldiers IN ORDER which they FIRST appear before the rangers. (**HINT:** You might want to track back the last several chapters to do so.) Here the winner will receive a villain submission for season 2.


	11. To Protect the World Part 2

**Maki:** Hey guys, sorry if I hadn't update in a while… again. Trying to write something original can be annoying and tedious at the same time. Not to mention stupid procrastination. Anyhow here's a new chapter that I hope you all will enjoy!

**Question #6 Answer:** Hekomime, Serafina, Purrima, Fearnult and Merqias.

Although it was close, it seems that Blazin' Saddles here has won this quiz. If I remember correctly you'll get a villain submission for season 2, which I'll send in the details very soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Poké Rangers Element Warriors:<strong> _After a training simulation gone wrong, Mira awakens from a nightmare of the past and the other rangers believe that she's hiding a secret from them. At the same time Lutemecia's soldiers: Hekomime, Purrima and Fearnult devise a strategy to get rid of the Rangers by taking the entire Viridian City Academy campus hostage only for it to fail. Later on, four out of the Rangers are forced to retrieve bombs that have been set up around the region; yet something strange occurs to each of them. What will happen now?_

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet that morning as a young girl wondered through it for Arceus knows what reason. When she came into the opening taking on a similar appearance to a shoreline, the girl stopped all of a sudden upon seeing someone lying there on the ground with a trail of blood seeping into the sand.<p>

She screamed. "MOMMY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Karol:<strong> Long ago, there was a war on this planet. Victory was assured when five brave warriors eradicated the evil that tried to conquer the universe. Now, years later…

_The Poké Rangers logo slides across the screen._

**Mira:** Poké Rangers

**Rangers:** Element Warriors!

_**Make a dash!**_

_Un-morphed Rangers are running towards the camera._

_**Cross the region saving the world**_

_Scene shifts to zooming over the Kanto region._

_**Dash off! (Dash off!)**_

_Explosions occur behind running morphed rangers._

_**Whole 'round the world waiting for the peace**_

_The Aerojet flies in the sky._

_**Metamorphosis! Element (Warriors)**_

_Rangers pose in front of their Zords with their weapons. More explosions occur._

_**When the heart beats, the elements shine**_

_Red Ranger helmet moves to the left. Mira fires her Element Power. "Mira Coolidge – Red Element Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13._

_**Listen close to the heart**_

_Green Ranger helmet moves to the right. Kaine fires his Element Power. "Kaine Grendell – Green Element Ranger" created by Hotrod198._

_**Beating strong enough to save the lives**_

_Blue Ranger helmet moves to the left. Dama fires her Element Power. "Damaris "Dama" Hall – Blue Element Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn._

_**Element energy**_

_Yellow Ranger helmet moves to the right. Ben fires his Element Power. "Benjamin "Ben" Harris – Yellow Element Ranger" created by Blazin' Saddles._

_**Filling up power to space**_

_Purple Ranger helmet moves to the left. Tom fires his Element Power. "Tom Jackman – Purple Element Ranger" created by Chelvek._

_**Come on Element Warriors! **_

_Appearance of Captain Rivera, Karol, Ace, Emil and Mew at EPO HQ._

_**Ride on Element Warriors!**_

_Appearance of Lutemecia and her soldiers at the Chaos Palace._

_**Five elements from the planet, combine together!**_

_Start of the morphing sequence._

_**Come on Element Warriors! **_

_The Warrior Megazord forms._

_**Ride on Element Warriors!**_

_Warrior Megazord attacks the screen with Knight Strike._

_**Piercing through the region with element power!**_

_Shows crystals scattering throughout the region; Rangers pose once more underneath EPO HQ._

_**Poke Rangers Element Warriors!**_

_Poké Rangers 2006 – present by Blaze Productions._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: To Protect the World Part 2<strong>

Dama started to cough the second she roused from her sleep; eyes opening to meet an unfamiliar ceiling. _This place…_ Dama pondered while slowly staggering to her feet. The room she stood in was empty, save for her being the sole tenant. "Where am I?"

Then Dama's eyes widen at the sudden realisation. "That's right, Lutemecia…!" She attempts to grab her morpher but to find that the braces weren't on her wrists at all. _This is bad, if their gone then…_

She clenched her shaking hand into a fist and looked at the door ahead. "I have to find a way out."

Stepping towards the door, she gulped nervously, pushed it open and walked out.

* * *

><p>"How's the progress going?"<p>

"Smooth. But we recently got hold of them, why can't you have some patience?"

"That word was never in my book; besides my mistress wants it done quickly as possible."

The man snorted and turned back to his computer. Why did he agree to work with this woman in the first place?

_He was sitting alone in his quiet office per usual while working on a particular project when the lights suddenly turned off. "What happened?"_

_Just as he was about to stand and check the situation, he stiffened as something sharp was pressed to the back of his neck. "Don't move." A voice warned. He could tell it was feminine by the tone. "Unless you want your life spared."_

_His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"_

"_A favor; I need your assistance, Doctor Darren Gibson."_

"_How did you find out about me?"_

"_I have my resources. More importantly, do you know a woman by the name of Karolyn Masters?"_

"_No." Dr. Gibson replied in a low growl._

"_Is that so?" He felt the object being removed. "Oh well, guess I'll have to find someone else."_

_Next there's a sound of retreating footsteps until he swivels around. "W-Wait a minute!"_

_The person stopped. "What?"_

"_Please." Dr. Gibson almost begged. "Whatever it is, let me help."_

"_Interesting… finally coming to an agreement?"_

_He nodded. "Yes."_

"_Excellent."_

Dr. Gibson sighed. Let's hope he knew what he was doing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

Karol angrily slammed her hands on her desk. "Dammit. What the hell are you guys doing? I want them found now!"

One of the male officials grimaced from her sudden outburst. "But Doctor Masters w-we already searched everywhere and-"

"That's not a good enough excuse!" She retorted. "Do it again. Even search the Orange and Sevii Islands if you have to!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

The officers scurried out of the room once Karol slumps into her chair, resting a hand on her head. "I need something to calm me down." A familiar bitter smell infiltrates her nostrils and glanced up, seeing a mug in front that was held by Ace. "Here."

She appreciatively took it. "Thank you."

"I think you went a little too far there." Ace commented while taking a sip from his mug. "Normally takes you at least three days to relax after you blow your top."

"I know… I'm just worried. Their like a family to me."

Ace grinned. "Yeah; they are. Where in the world did they go?"

Across the control room Charmeleon shuddered upon hearing them. "Karol's scary when angry sometimes."

"True. I for one don't wanna be on her bad side." Pidgeotto added.

"No kidding." Dewgong stated. "Though I'm worried about Dama and the rangers more so than Karol's anger right now."

"Agreed buzz." Electabuzz said.

* * *

><p><em>A melody sounded through the field; the sound was coming from a young red-head woman playing a flute whilst she sat on a tree branch. "Such beautiful music." She paused in an instant and faced the owner of the voice, a young man who stood on a lower branch.<em>

_He shook his head. "No. Please, don't stop."_

_She hesitated until sighing in defeated and continued playing; he smiled and glanced at the vast field._

"_This world is…"_

"Ah! She's waking up!"

Mira sat up once she roused from her sleep. It was then that a surge of pain invaded her senses, causing Mira to grasp her wounded side, when she looked at it though it appeared to be wrapped up in bandages.

"H-Hey, you shouldn't move too much! You can aggravate your injury." She felt a gentle hand grip her shoulder firmly and pushed her back down, feeling her head touch a pillow underneath.

"What happened?" Mira asked.

"My daughter Amber found you unconscious by the shore near our home, here. You were injured so we had to nurse you back to full health."

"I see." She turned her head towards the girl who stood beside the bed she rested in. "Thanks."

Amber beamed. "No problem. Oh and this is my mother, Leslie." She gestured to the woman next to her. "What's yours?"

"Mira, Mira Coolidge."

"Mira… that's a nice name."

"Alright, you two stay here while I get some tea." Leslie said. She left the room, leaving both girls behind. Stepping into the kitchen she began to prepare for the drinks. In the midst of the preparation Leslie gazed at a photo placed on the bench, showing a picture of her, Amber and a man who was smiling. She saddened slightly prior going back to the tea.

* * *

><p>Darkness shrouded the hallway which Kaine scuttled in. His breath came out in short pants by the time he turns into another passage. "Damn." He groaned. "How long is this going to be?"<p>

Shaking his head, Kaine pressed onwards; desperately finding a way out. Next thing he found after taking one more corner was a door. He stopped and cracked his knuckles. "This must be it."

The moment he shunted it is when something hard smacked into him, sending Kaine back a bit.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Jeez, watch where you're going!"

Kaine glimpsed ahead, noticing that the thing took on the form of a person very familiar to him. "Ben!"

The younger male's eyes went wide. "Kaine? Didn't realize it was you. Sorry 'bout that."

"No kidding, it's so dark around here I couldn't see anything. Speaking of which, how did you get here?" He asked.

"Well-"

"AAAHH!"

Ben jumped. "That voice…! Could it be?"

"Must be Dama; if it's her, then Tom's most likely to be here too." Kaine answered.

"And Mira?"

"I'm not certain. Anyways, let's find them." _I can only imagine the worst case scenario if we didn't._

Ben grinned, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up!"

"Huh?"

"They'll be alright, I'm sure of it. Until then, never give up. Believe that victory will always be by our side."

"You… you're weird." Kaine commented.

The latter faltered briefly. "What? Then I probably said too much."

"No, you didn't… thanks."

"Heh, you're welcome."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At the same time Dama wondered through the hallways nervously; being dark not to mention completely unknown territory, she had no idea where to start.

"What should I do?" Dama ruminated. _No, what _can_ I do?_

She bowed her head in defeat, looking at the ground beneath.

_You think you can give up? Just like that?_ Mira's words from the previous day rang in her head. _I'm not afraid._

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid." Dama repeated; she glanced up. "That's right, I'm definitely not afraid!"

However when Dama went into the next room, she screamed. Maybe it was too soon for her to say that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Palace<strong>_

Merqias strode into the throne room where Lutemecia was awaiting him for his return. Once going up to the throne, he knelt in front of the woman who sat on it.

"You've returned." She said.

Merqias nodded. "_**Indeed I have my queen.**_"

"What do you have to report?"

"_**Serafina is observing the Guar- I mean Rangers as we speak. But…**_"

"But?"

"_**What of the red one? Surely she'll find about their disappearance soon enough.**_"

"We have that already planned; it's the reason why I'm going." Lutemecia responded.

"_**To do what exactly?**_"

The latter smiled. "Confront her face-to-face, that's what. Show her the revenge I've vowed for over these past 40,000 years."

His eyes widen and stood up abruptly. "_**No, you can't! You still haven't fully recovered from your injuries!**_"

"Are you questioning my orders Merqias?"

Merqias backed away, realising his mistake; kneeling once more.

"Begin preparations for departure when you've located the Red Ranger." She ordered.

"_**As you wish, my queen.**_"

* * *

><p>Mira frowned when Leslie told her a story. At the current moment, she was sitting at the table in the lounge room having a tea break with Amber and her mother. "I see." Mira glanced at the young girl. "Your father is…"<p>

"Yes; my husband Darren vanished a few years ago. We've searched for him for ages but couldn't find him. It's as if he's off the face of this world." Leslie muttered the last line.

"You must miss him a lot, considering he's gone." _I wonder how my father is… or where he is. _She gripped her cup as the bitter memory of her leaving Ni-Cufola resurfaced in her mind.

Amber looked at her worryingly. "Are you okay?"

She smiled softly. "It's nothing; just a bad retention. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh…"

Then Mira stood. "Sorry. But I need to get some air," she limped out slowly; trying not to worsen her wound and sat the base of the closest tree, gazing at the clear blue sky above. _This world is really different compared to Ni-Cufola. Still…_ Mira took out her flute and grasped it tightly.

_It's a world that needs to be protected from the very face of danger. No matter what the difference. _

* * *

><p>Footsteps sounded while both Kaine and Ben ran through the hallways towards the source of the scream they heard earlier. It wasn't long once both men found Dama leaning against the wall of the spacious room, terrified at the sight in front. Since the place was dark, they could still sense someone in it.<p>

"Dama!" exclaimed Ben.

Said woman instantly turned to the two who jumped in and delivered a kick to the face of the person whom let out a cry of pain that was somehow familiar to them. After the person fell with a thud, Kaine knelt next to Dama. "Are you alright?"

"Kaine? Is that you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

As he was about to reply, all the lights suddenly turned on; forcing them to shield their eyes from the brightness illuminating the surrounding area.

"What the?" Kaine cried until he was able to see.

A pained moan was emitted from the person lying on the floor, causing all three to glance in the person's direction; their eyes widening in realisation at who it was.

"It can't be." Ben said. "How can we be so careless?"

Dama hastily stands, running to the person and shook their shoulder. "Tom? Tom, please wake up!"

Tom opened his eyes. "Ugh… either that I'm seeing things or there's a really beautiful woman right next to me."

Ben felt a sweat drop go down his face. "I think he'll be okay."

Suddenly a laugh sounded through the room which grabbed their attention.

"Who's there?" demanded Kaine.

"_So it seems that the children are finally up and about; ready to play a game?_"

"What game?" Both he and Tom questioned.

There was a malicious laughter that riposted. And that was definitely not a good sign.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPO Headquarters<strong>_

_**Moonlight Island**_

"Karol, we got one of them!"

She immediately jumped from her seat after the word reached her ear when Ace ran into the control room. "You did?"

Ace grinned. "Yep!"

"Where's the location?"

"It's a faint signal, but the closest place we could get is Route 22." He replied.

"Route 22… If I'm right, that's near the Indigo Plateau. Then that means-"

"Yeah, it's gotta be Mira."

"Well don't stand there, find her!" Karol snapped.

Ace nodded vigorously. "Alright, alright!"

Karol groaned once he left and followed the latter outside; yet, she stopped when sensing someone behind her and turned around to face Emil who had an apprehensive expression written on his face.

"Karol." Emil said.

She bends down and grasped his right shoulder gently. "What's wrong?"

"Are the others going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, we're finding them now. It's gonna be fine. That's a promise." _My only concern is that if Lutemecia has already gotten to them._

"If you say so." He muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Route 22<strong>_

Using his psychic powers Merqias floated through the air right before landing straight on a small cliff which was a small distance away from a house near a lake. It's only brief when he spotted a red-head woman in a red trench coat heading back to the house that he felt a familiar aura.

_Isn't that-_ Merqias smirked then clenched his hand now being enclosed by a dark haze. At the same time a smog appeared from behind; it then died down to reveal quite a few Sandcutters and gazed at them. "Listen up. I want half of you to report to Lady Lutemecia that the Red Ranger has been found; the rest come with me."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mira tracked back to Leslie's house once done. However she stopped when arriving at the porch by the entrance as a chill was sent down her spine. "I have a bad feeling…" she muttered.

"Mira?" Amber questioned while she came outside to find the latter scanning the area.

Her eyes suddenly widen at the realisation. "Get down!" Mira leapt forward and grabbed Amber, pushing the younger to the ground; wrenching out her sword to block the oncoming attack to defend the both of them. She growled seeing the attacker happened to be Merqias.

"_**So you're still alive, hmph no matter. You'll be dead once I'm through with you.**_" He said.

Mira growled as she stood, pushing a terrified Amber behind. "As if you can take me down that easy." She turned to the other girl. "Get your mother and leave here now."

"But-"

"No. It's not safe."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

She turned back the moment Amber scurried from them, poising her blade at Merqias. "Hope you're ready for a painful beating."

With that Mira launched herself in attempts at striking Merqias down. He merely smirked, winding sideways, letting Mira's sword barely hit him. "_**So you say. In that case, Aura Sphere!**_"

Eventually Merqias shots the blue-coloured ball. Yet she saw it and narrowly dodged the attack by flipping out of the way. _Dammit, this seems tougher than it looks._ She felt her left hand began to heat up. "Element Power, Flame!" Fire emerged from her hands managing to spray Merqias in the face who hollered upon the impact.

"_**Oh that is it!**_" He shouted.

Mira smiled when he charged at her. "Bring it."

* * *

><p>"What's so funny?" Dama stuttered nervously.<p>

"_Oh you'll see very shortly._" The voice answered.

Ben shuddered. "Why do I have a bad feeling?" Soon everything went silent, or so they thought. Next thing the group heard was a low rumbling sound.

"Uh guys, what was that?" Tom asked.

All of a sudden a huge hole materialised from the ground ensued which started to suck them in. "Everyone grab onto something!" Kaine shouted; they tried however failed when the hole completely swallowed them.

He stands up shortly after regaining his composure from the sudden fall. "Man that went well."

"Hey!" Kaine swivelled around to find Tom darting to him.

"Hey yourself."

"Dude what the heck was that about?"

"Got me; but whatever it is, it can't be a good thing. That's for sure."

"I see. Anyhow should we look for Ben and Dama?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's our only option for the time being."

As both men started the search, Tom couldn't help but worry; especially being in a clear landscape where he had no idea how he got there. "Y'know I hate to admit it, but this feels kinda creepy."

"No kidding." Kaine replied. "We were in a room for one second then outside the next… still, the atmosphere vexes me; we have to-"

A loud roar interrupted him. Kaine stiffened before slowly facing the source, a giant Kabutops. "Uh Tom?"

"What?" The other man looked in his direction and his eyes immediately went wide. "The hell's a Kabutops doing here? It's huge!"

"I thought their mainly extinct." Kaine muttered.

"At least it's not a Spirit Beast. We can still take it."

"You actually said something smart for once."

"Hey!"

"Not now; we have to deal with this first." He took out a Poké Ball, glad that he still had them. "Go, Quilava!"

Tom smiled and followed suite. "Points, come out!" Then a Quilava and Starmie materialised from the Poké Balls. "Let's take 'em down!"

Both Pokémon cried in response.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile Dr. Gibson smirked from his position at his computer as the two men on screen battle it out with the giant Kabutops. "Oh, but this is only getting to the fun part."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Route 22<strong>_

Mira screamed when she was thrown across the field onto the shore where Amber previously found her; Merqias chortled evilly while watching her attempting to stand. "_**For a woman, you got guts. I like that.**_"

"Guts huh? Well you-" she is cut off from the impact of an energy blast sent in her direction, hurling Mira back to the ground. "Oww what the hell?"

"Did I hurt you? Oh sorry about that." A new feminine voice interrupted sarcastically.

"Right on time." Merqias said.

Mira looked up and gasped; before her happened to be none other than Lutemecia herself. "You…! You're Lutemecia!"

"Indeed I am." She replied. Yet her eyes narrowed. "You… don't appear to be the Fire Guardian."

"What are you talking about?"

"_**Actually my queen, this woman here is a descendant. The real Fire Guardian died in the line of battle against you 40,000 years ago; don't you remember?**_" Merqias asked.

Then it clicked in her head. "Now you mention it… yes. Perhaps I forgot after being put to sleep all those eons ago."

"Hmph Fire Guardian or not, I'm still going to defeat you!" Mira shouted.

"Hahahaha what a laugh, give up. You're powerless without your comrades."

"That maybe so; but I'm really going to give it my all!"

"Fascinating… Let's see how you'll fair with me then."

"Gladly." She swiped the red star on her silver brace.

"**Set up ready. Standing by.**"

"Metamorphosis Activate!" The morphing sequence started and it wasn't long until Mira is garbed in her suit.

"**Complete.**"

* * *

><p>"Flame Wheel!" As it was told, Quilava ran towards the giant Kabutops; a burst of fire surrounding its body. Next Quilava jumped and rammed into its opponent, knocking the Kabutops back.<p>

Tom grinned. "We can't lose to them Points, Rapid Spin!" The Starmie started spinning rapidly and collided with Kabutops. He shared a look with Kaine. "How 'bout a double attack?"

"You've read my mind. Quilava, Ember!"

"Water Gun!"

Both Pokémon fired their attacks together: Quilava's flames wrapping around Points' water forming a spiral which eventually sent the Kabutops into unconsciousness. Since it is their victory, Tom and Kaine high-fived each other. "Nice! Now let's get outta here."

"Couldn't agree more."

However as the two returned their Pokémon back to their balls, another rumbling sound echoed. "Great. Now what?"

To their surprise, the Kabutops rose to its feet. Only this time its mouth opened wide and fires a flurry of explosive projectiles. "Run!" Tom screamed. He started to run with Kaine following not far behind; though the issue is that the giant Kabutops was hot on their heels, continuously firing the projectiles. Just as Tom turned a corner, he felt someone grab him around the waist and was pulled behind a fairly large boulder.

Kaine looked around, eyes widening to see the person who got Tom. He smiled. "You guys…"

Dama smiled back. "Hello Kaine."

Ben rubbed the back of his head when he released Tom. "Sorry about that bro; had to get you out of the way." He gestured a finger to the retreating Kabutops.

"Thanks. But next time, please give a warning when you're gonna do something like that." Tom said.

He grinned. "I'll make a mental note, promise."

Dama shared a look with Kaine. "How are we going to get out? We don't have our morphers, especially with that giant size of a Kabutops running amok."

"You got a point." He rested his head in his hand. The others watched until Kaine suddenly jerked his head up. "I think… I got an idea, but it's not going to be easy. So trust me on this."

Ben clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Absolutely! Right guys?"

Tom and Dama nodded. "Of course!"

He sighed in relief; this better work or their in serious trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Route 22<strong>_

Karol hurried through forest where she heard explosions within the distance of her current location. _That's probably where Mira is_. Though when she neared the source, she heard a scream in the opposite direction; the voice belonged to Amber, along with Leslie were surrounded by Sandcutters.

"Hang on!" Karol exclaimed, reaching for a Poké Ball. "Girafarig, Zen Headbutt!" Once Girafarig was released it dashed to the Sandcutters and knocked them aside. She smiled prior moving to them. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you." Leslie replied. "But what are those things?"

"Long story. Right now you have to get away from here. It's too dangerous."

"But we can't leave Mira here, she's still injured!" Amber protested.

_Mira? How do they know her?_ "Umm… this Mira, she wouldn't happen to have reddish hair and strange coloured eyes, would she?"

She nodded. "Yup that's her. Still how do you-"

"I'm a friend. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Well… uh… she was back at our house. Northeast from here I believe."

"Okay. Girafarig, keep an eye on them until I get back."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Both females where neck and neck; and despite her injury, Mira is still going at it. She jumped back as Lutemecia launched another energy blast, making her miss it.

Lutemecia flicked her right wrist, creating a sword somewhat similar to Mira's which she held in her hand. "I didn't know a sorceress like you can use a sword." Mira said in interest.

"Oh, I can do more than just use magic. In fact, why don't I give you a preview?" Lutemecia lunged forward, swinging her sword.

Mira gasped, immediately called for her Flame Sword into blocking Lutemecia's own. She wavered a little after throwing the other off. Lutemecia took this as an advantage and slashed her sword down, where Mira's wound on her side was; making her cry in the process.

"You're injured already…! What are you, trying to give me a handicap?"

"As if I would; a true soldier in the line of battle would never do such a thing!" Mira stated.

"True soldier huh?" She dodged at another attempted strike.

Mira ignored her. "Multi Burning Strike!"

At the same time, Karol was closing in on them until skidding to a halt at hearing Mira calling out her attack. She hid behind a tree as she barely missed the cluster of flames. "Whew, that was close." Karol's hand turned into a fist while she knows the fact that Mira is near her limit. _Hang in there._

* * *

><p>Ben grinned, spotting the giant Kabutops scanning the area possibly to search for them. He looks behind from the distance between him and the others who hid in a ditch, giving Kaine a thumbs up; Kaine nodded then Ben went back, grabbing a Poké Ball and released his Tropius. Hoping onto Tropius they soared into the sky over where the Kabutops is. "Hey ugly, over here!"<p>

The Kabutops roared and charges at him. Yet by putting some speed into it, Ben ordered Tropius to fly to the other rangers' direction. Whilst that happened Kaine glanced at Dama and Tom, they nodded and jumped out of the ditch, each holding one end of a rope Kaine found earlier. It was only seconds the Kabutops approached they stretched the rope far as they could to trip it over; making the Kabutops land in the ditch. It hit its head pretty hard that it feel unconscious.

"We did it!" Dama shouted happily, high-fiving with Kaine.

"That seemed pretty easy." Tom commented. "First time me and Kaine fought it, it was still standing."

"It was probably weakened from the fight. Like I said before: never give up, right?" Ben asked as he landed on the ground.

Dama nodded. "Yeah, and we didn't run away. Even if we did, at this rate, many lives will be at stake. I'll feel ashamed if that were to occur."

"No kidding."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Unbelievable… they managed to pull it off." Dr. Gibson muttered. "I must say, they truly have the efforts of teamwork."

He typed a code into his computer then a sound buzzed through the room. "Time to go meet them." Dr. Gibson stood and walked out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The first thing Ben saw when he woke up is he is lying in a chair with a strange machine hanging over his head. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Ben glanced around; noticing Kaine, Dama and Tom were also in similar chairs with similar machines over their heads. Yet unlike him they were still unconscious. He groaned and leaned on the armrest. "Damn… what was that?"

Suddenly he hears the sound of sliding doors open followed by a set of footsteps. "A mind transportation device; you've just woken up from a temporary comatic state, so you'll feel its aftereffects for a short period of time."

Ben looked to the direction of the voice, with that voice belonging to Dr. Gibson. He growled. "You did this to us?"

Dr. Gibson raised a hand in defence. "I wasn't harming you at all, merely collecting data."

"Data? For what?" A small groan interrupted them; it was from Kaine, who started to wake up with Dama and Tom after him. "Guys!"

"Ugh… I feel dizzy…" Tom muttered.

"Ben where are we? Who's that?" Kaine asked.

"Everything will be explained." Dr. Gibson answered, adjusting his glasses. "Though I must commend you all for your bravery during this experiment."

"Experiment? I'm confused." Dama said.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Everyone jumped from being startled by the new voice that appeared very familiar to the rangers. It's Serafina that stood in front of the doorway. Dama's eyes widen. "Serafina! What in the world are you here?"

"I should stay there if I were you." Serafina glared at Dr. Gibson. "You fool! I said I'll destroy them once they woke up!"

"Destroy? But you said-"

"Looks like I mislead you. Whoever said I'll let them live? The task was simple; collect data then eradicate the remaining material."

"You- not on my watch!" He shouted. Dr. Gibson ran far as he could towards the far left wall and pressed a few numbers on the pad embedded in it. Eventually a small door opened; he grabbed a box from it and threw it to Ben that caught it. "Take this and run. Now!"

"But…!"

"Stupid old man." Serafina wrenched out a sai, slashing it at him. He gasped from pain and staggered backwards, clutching onto his injured chest.

Seeing this Tom growled, lunging himself forward to kick Serafina. "I may be a ladies man, but I hate those who disrespect their elders. You are one of the worst."

She smirked. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

Tom ignored her and grabbed Dr. Gibson. "Sorry but you're coming with us!"

He lifted the injured scientist over his shoulder; Kaine nodded and threw a punch at Serafina, making her stagger sideways out of the door's entrance. "Go now!" he cried. With that they started running for it.

Dama looked at Dr. Gibson while trying to escape. "Excuse me mister-"

"Doctor Gibson."

"Uh right… Doctor Gibson, you know anyway to escape?"

"T-That woman, Serafina blocked all possible escape r-routes-"

"And?" questioned Kaine.

"Well there is one way I do know." He replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Route 22<strong>_

Lutemecia laughed in delight as she saw Mira fell once more. "I already told you, give up. Continue fighting me and it'll only be a painful death."

Mira grunted and stood up. "That… that may be so; I've may failed to protect the most important thing to me in the past. But now, I… I won't give up! This world needs to be protected. And I won't let someone like you destroy it!"

Suddenly red laser beams flew in the air directly at Lutemecia. Merqias noticed it and blocked them with a psychic-created shield.

"Count us in too!"

Everyone looked in that direction to see four familiar faces. Mira gasped. "You guys! You're alive?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" asked Kaine.

"Besides, we're Poké Rangers too. It's our job to protect this world after all." Tom added.

"Tch, the plan failed." Lutemecia said, glancing at Merqias. "We're retreating."

Merqias nodded. "_**At once my queen.**_" He raised his hand. "_**Sandcutters get rid of them!**_"

Next a swarm of Sandcutters materialised and surrounded the rangers, congesting them from Lutemecia's escape.

"Their getting away!" Dama cried.

"Leave that for later. We'll deal with this first!" Mira ordered. "Guardian weapons, engage!"

"Gust Chakrams! Feather Hurricane Attack!"

"Spark Lance! Magnetic Thunder Cut!"

"Bubble Baton! Surging Aqua Blast!"

"Leaf Shield! Boomerang Razor Slash!"

"Flame Sword! Multi Burning Strike!" Straight after their attacks were called out, a large cluster of elements emitted from their weapons and demolished the surrounding Sandcutters. Once they were finally gone, the rangers de-morphed. Though in comparison to Kaine, Dama, Ben and Tom, Mira was still injured and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion; startling them.

"Mira! Are you alright?" asked Ben.

"I… I'm fine." She replied, trying to stand on her own but to no avail; Mira gazes up to see a hand in front.

Karol smiled. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Rangers..." All of them turned around to find Dr. Gibson. "Karolyn…"

Her eyes hardened. "You…! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Karol, do you know him?" Dama questioned.

"He's a scientist I once knew who betrayed the world of science by doing illegal experiments on Pokémon! He can't be trusted!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Karol, he saved us!" Ben defended by waving his arms in the air.

"W-Wha-?"

"Karolyn, please listen." Dr. Gibson stated sternly. "What I did is now in the past because I was forced to work for Team Rocket."

"Is that so… why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I…"

"Daddy?" He looks back, startled. There was Amber holding onto the hem of Leslie's skirt looking surprised. "Daddy!"

Amber started running and jumped onto him. Leslie followed her, but more slowly. "Darling?"

Dr. Gibson nodded. "I'm home Leslie." Eventually Leslie burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

"He… he was forced to work for Team Rocket… to protect his family?" Karol whispered.

"Apparently so." Kaine said. "And about those bombs, well it's a long story."

"Now everything's over, should you two make amends?" asked Tom.

"I suppose it's the best way to do it." Once Amber and Leslie let go of Dr. Gibson, Karol walked up and held out her hand. "I… I'm sorry. For everything I did to you."

"And I as well."

Mira smiled as she held onto Kaine for support and gazed into the sky. _Heh, looks like your right. This world is truly wonderful. Despite the difference to Ni-Cufola. I thank you for making me realize that._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as that happened, a car was being driven on the road of Route 11 towards Diglett's Cave; when it stopped at the entrance Captain Rivera got out followed by another man in a EPO uniform. "The signal came from here yes?"<p>

"Yeah it did." Both men travelled through the cave for a while not long until reaching a new room that appeared to have a futuristic design more than most rooms did.

Captain Rivera moved to a peculiar construction in the far back and traced a shaky hand over it.

"Captain, is something the matter?"

A deadly silence befalls on them for a brief second.

"Yes… it is as I had feared; the seal has already been broken."

"The seal?"

He nodded. "And it appears that we'll need… _him_."

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> Next time on Poké Rangers Element Warriors…

**Ben:** No way! The Manor's h-haunted?

**Emil:** It appears so.

**Kaine:** Just great, I hate ghosts.

**Dama:** Looks like we have to investigate this situation.

**Emil:** Aren't you scared?

**Mira:** AH!

**Tom:** Mira!

**Chapter 10:** **Ghost of a Chance**

**Kaine:** I knew it, we're cursed!

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> And there we have it. Glad this answers everything to the previous chapter? Except for the whole 'bomb' part, I decided to leave that as plot hole for you guys to figure out on your own. God I like teasing people XD As for this chapter's quiz, unfortunately there won't be one this time. So we'll be taking a break from them for the time being. Okay see you all around. Maki out.


End file.
